Of Love and The Foot
by jelsalover2458
Summary: Raphael has been fighting...again. He saves a girl from a minor Foot attack. No big deal, right? Wrong. The girl explains everything to April O'Neil, her best friend. And, Raph must retrieve his sai from her, which he left at the scene...maybe love will break through the Foot. R*R Raphael/OC Rates m 4 mature content. OC on cover! Cover is my own. Spoilers for 2012 series!
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**My first TMNT story! I'm super excited!**

Chapter 1

Raphael and Leonardo had gotten in another fight. But this was the first time either of them had laid hands on them. Leo had gotten one good lick across Raph's cheek before Mikey broke them up. Maybe Splinter was right…he needed to talk to somebody.

He was jumping from roof to roof. Sometimes he just needed to be alone and let some steam out.

Suddenly someone ran past him. "No…" He thought… "The Foot are gone…"

He shook his head and jumped to the next roof, almost missing his footing. He looked down, hearing a small snap. He looked down at the sidewalk, only to see a young girl with bleach blond hair and red ends. She was alone and she had a camera in her hands. She paused for a moment before she took a picture of the nearby Empire State Building. She looked at the camera before two men – Foot Soldiers – grabbed her. One of them grabbed her camera. The other tied a rag around her lips, gagging her.

"Hey!" Raphael yelled. He jumped from the roof and knocked the one with the camera down. The other pulled out a sword and held it to her throat.

"I heard about you. Shredder spoke of you freaks. Attack me and she dies." The girl is breathing heavily and tears are streaming from her eyes. Raphael raised his hands, but then threw his dagger at his hand. The man yelled and dropped the sword. Raphael knocked him out with the hilt of the remaining dagger, but then heard police sirens. He handed the girl her camera and ran away, leaving her confused and shocked. She untied her gag. She picked up the thrown dagger and put it in her purse as the police pulled up.

The cop asked her, "What happened?"

"These men…were mugging me, but then someone saved me…"

"Who…?"

"I don't know."

XXXXX The Next Day XXXXX

The girl walked into the school. Her best friend, April O'Neil, greeted her.

"Hey, Bernie."

"Hey April, I have to tell you something."

"Anything."

"…I was the victim of a Foot Clan robbery last night."

"What, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I was saved by a vigilante…It was incredible. He was six feet tall but he looked like a turtle. He had these crazy daggers and took both of them down…do I sound crazy?"

April turned pale. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, of course, you can't dream that stuff up." She whispered, "I even got one of his daggers."

"What? How?"

"He left it behind. I got it before the police did." She was nearly bursting with excitement. Then the bell rang.

April said, "Got to go, bye."

She ran to class, while Bernie walked to P.E., the one class she hated.

**First chappie! Please read and review! (P.S. this is based off the TV show.) Love you guys! P.P.S. IT WILL RETURN!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Sai

Chapter 2

"You did what, Raphael!?" Splinter nearly exploded.

"She was being attacked. I had to save her, sensei."

"Where is your sai?"

"I lost it in the fight. The police were there."

"Did anybody see you?"

"Just the girl…and the thugs…what about my sai?"

"What about it? It's lost in the top world."

"What? Master, we don't come across those every day." Raph said, his temper flaring.

"Well, until we do you use one sai."

Splinter went into his room to meditate. "Yeah, right," Raph mumbled.

Mikey said, "Bro, I've never heard Master be so harsh before."

Leo said, "It's what he gets for going out after curfew."

"It's what he gets for going out after curfew." Raph mocked.

"Well at least I never get in trouble."

"Oh, shut up. You never live."

"I do, by following the rules."

"You know what?" He was interrupted by a breathless April running in.

"Guys…guys…"

Donnie said, "Whoa, April, what's up?"

"Ok, you know that friend I told you about who takes pictures all the time?"

Mikey asked, "The blond with the red ends with an attitude and who gets detention all the time and her mom's…neglectful?"

April said, "Yes her. Wait, you remember all that? Never mind. Well she knows…"

Donnie said, "She's the one who knows?"

"Yeah, and she said that she had one of Raph's daggers."

"What's her name?" Raph asked.

"Bernadette 'Bernie' Michelson…why?"

"Where does she live?"

"She lives down on 43rd Street with her mom."

"Number?" He almost yelled.

"21st in the third apartment on the left side."

Raphael ran out of the sewer. He would get his dagger back and show them he could do good things.

XXXXX That Morning XXXXX

Bernie was in P.E. They were playing volleyball, one of her least favorite pass times. She saw Kenzie Matthews, the most popular (and annoying) girl in the tenth grade on the other side. Henry served the ball and then Pam hit it back. Kenzie spiked it and hit Bernie's head. She fell down and her hand flew to her head. Her friend Sam ran over to her.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She stood back up. She saw Kenzie smirk and say, "Sorry." She said.

God

Henry served the ball and then Bernie hit it. Of course, the coach turned and saw Bernie serve the ball. Right into Kenzie's face.

She walked into the detention room with the embarrassing sign around her neck reading: DETENTION: GYM. The detention supervisor said, "What's up Bernie?"

"'Sup Cookie? You care if I'm on my phone?"

"Nah, I know you didn't do anything wrong, right?"

"Right, let's go with that." She sat down and turned on her phone. She was texting April, who was in study hall.

XXXXX Later After School XXXXX

Bernie walked into her apartment.

"Mom?" She looked in the kitchenette/living room. A note was on the fridge.

_Bennie_

_Won't be home 'till late. Deal with it, kid._

"She can't even remember my name…God she is such a…" She opened the fridge and got a Coke. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail when she got into her room and took her shirt off, revealing a black tank top. She sat on her bed and turned on her camera, flipping through the pictures. Then, she heard something move out front.

"Mom…?"

She stood up and walked out front.

"Mom, is that you?"

She felt her heart pound. She looked in the living room. She grabbed her purse and pulled out the dagger.

"If you're looking for this, I can give this to you if you want it…I know it's you. And I know that you aren't…human." She heard something move again and she spun around.

"Did you really get a good look at me last night?"

"Not really. I just know you're a turtle…teenager…ninja…mutant."

"Are you going to freak out?"

"You're scaring me. What's your name?"

"Raphael. Are you going to freak out?"

"I'll try not to. What are you?"

"I'm…from underground."

"You mean the sewer?"

"Yeah, the sewer."

"Please just show me."

Raphael sighed and stepped out from behind the curtain. Bernie's eyes scanned him. He had green skin…green eyes…and a red bandana.

"Why are you here, Raphael?"

"You aren't going to scream? Or faint, maybe?"

"I'm scared a little, I'll admit, but I don't judge people. Especially not based on their appearance."

Raphael laughed a little and then said, "Can I have my sai back?"

"Your what?"

"The thing I dropped last night."

"Yeah…" She handed it to him. She saw he had three fingers.

He said, "Thanks."

"I guess I should be thanking you."

"Thank me by not telling anyone. And for the record, don't tell anyone, or we will find you." He left without another word.

"We?" Bernie whispered.

**New Chapter! Please frickin review I love it more than anything! Please, please, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Sewer

**This sort of follows the series on nickelodeon. I made up my own storyline for Splinter.**

Chapter 3

Raphael tried to sneak back into the sewer without anyone noticing. Tried is the key word in that sentence. He tried…and failed. Splinter greeted him with a tail to the neck. Raphael grabbed at it for air until he was thrown to the ground.

"Where were you Raphael?"

"Air! I need air to survive."

"Where were you?"

"I was…getting a breath of fresh air?" It came out more like a question than a response. He tried to walk to the couch, but Splinter tripped him with his cane.

"Will you tell me the truth? Or do I need to beat it out of you?"

"Ok, ok, I went to get my sai back."

"What is her name?"

"Bernie Michelson."

Splinter gasped. "Oh no…Raphael, I have forbidden it."

"I just retrieved the sai."

"You are forbidden to go up to the surface…for a month."

"Why, why won't you tell me why?"

Splinter sighed and sat on the couch. "Sit, my son."

"You won't hit me again, will you?"

He hit his leg with his cane, "Sit down, Raphael!"

Raph sat down quickly.

"I used to be called Hamato Yushi. My brother Hisashi Yushi worked with me. I also worked with Shredder, who went by the name Oroku Saki. We were scientists with a dream to help the world with genetic research. My brother's name meant 'long-lived'. He wanted to expand the human life. Bernadette's father, James Michelson, came from America with many ideas…and the mutagen. He made you, just trying to expand your life expectancies. We called the work Assignment Life. Then, we were all planning to leave to America when we found that Shredder was planning to create an army of super mutants. Then, he killed my wife, took my daughter, killed both of my partners, and exposed me to the mutagen. The mutagen only took effect after we reached America. She got the details of what we were working on. It is no wonder why Shredder is after her."

"Shouldn't we be protecting her then?"

"I did not want to get involved with Shredder again, knowing that your mutagen is worth more than life to him now that you've defeated the Kraang, but it seems we have no other option. You and your brothers go and retrieve her."

"Yes, sensei."

XXXXX Midnight XXXXX

Bernie opened up her laptop she got from her great aunt Gertrude for her sixteenth birthday. She whispered, "What did he mean by we?" She typed into the Google search bar, "New York Vigilante"

Suddenly she got a phone call. She answered, "Hello?"

"This is Michelangelo! Told you I'd find her number Donnie! Anyway meet us on the roof of your apartment."

"Who is this?"

"You'll see! Just get there! And bring the plans your father left you!" He hung up. She sat on her bed for a minute, lost in thought. Then, she dug through her closet until she found the manila folder she'd found too painful to read and stuffed it in her purse. She climbed out the window and up her fire escape. She rubbed her arms. She was only wearing skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, and a grey jacket.

When she reached the roof, she said, "I…I'm here. I brought the folder."

She heard someone whisper, "Is that her?"

"Yes, that's her." She recognized the voice as Raphael's.

Then, a turtle with a blue bandana jumped from the shadows.

"Hello, Bernadette. I'm Leonardo." He held two massive swords, one in each hand. Bernie felt her breath taken away.

"Hello."

One by one the turtles came out of their hiding place.

Donnie said, "Hello, I'm Donatello, the smart one."

"This is what you meant by we."

Raphael said, "Yes, we. I told you we'd find you."

"But I didn't tell anybody, I swear."

Leo said, "We're here for another reason."

"What?"

Suddenly the bag went over her head.

"HEY! Let me out!"

Mikey said, "Hey, this is the first time I kidnapped a hot girl!"

Raph said, "Shut up, Mikey."

Leo said, "It's not kidnapping."

Donnie retorted, "Technically it is."

Raph said, "I don't care what it is, we have to get her back to master."

XXXXX 12:15 XXXXX

Mikey said, "Welcome to muh Man-Cave!"

"We're in the sewer, aren't we?"

"Yeah, yeah, we're in the sewer." Raph tore the bag off of her head.

She said, "So, the red bandana's Raphael, blue's Leonardo, purple's Donatello, and orange is Mikey?"

"Real name's Michelangelo, but you, baby, can call me Mikey."

Leo pushed him away, "Don't mind him."

"Was the bag necessary?" Bernie asked.

"Was it?" Splinter asked, his voice echoing from across the room.

"Master Splinter." The four said in unison.

"My sons, we must treat Ms. Michelson with the upmost respect."

"Yes, sensei."

"Why did you bring me here?"

XXXXX In the Sewer XXXXX

Raphael kept finding his eyes drifting towards Bernie. Her eyes were a pale blue. Her body was absolutely perfect. She wasn't thin, she was slender. She had curves…and a lot of them. Raph couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"Your mother told you something about what your father did, no?"

"No. She could care less about what I did."

"The first time I met her, she was pregnant with you. She was a kind woman."

"But now all she cares about is where she'll be able to sleep so she won't have to be around me."

"Please, make yourself comfortable so I can tell you my story…and your father's." Mikey offered to take her jacket. She refused.

"Thanks, but it's kind of chilly…" She pushed her hair behind her ear. It was still up in a ponytail.

Splinter told her his story of how he – and the turtles – came into existence.

"So my dad created you guys?"

"With the help of me, my brother, and the Shredder, yes."

"What does that have to do with me though?"

"You possess the plans to Assignment Life."

Bernie gripped onto her purse.

"I've never read them. I never really wanted to. Mom gave them to me a few years back, before she became who she is. She said she never read them either."

"You do not have to read them. My sons and I just need to keep you and the plans safe."

"So what? Do you want me down here?"

"Will that be a problem?" Splinter questioned.

Bernie half-laughed and said, "It'll be a blessing."

**Like it? Hate it? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Abused

Chapter 4

Splinter smiled at the girl's reaction.

"Raphael, Bernadette…"

"Splinter, please, just call me Bernie."

Splinter smiled once more. "Of course. Raphael, Bernie will be staying in your room."

Mikey whined. "Why can't she stay in mine?"

Raph said, "Because I have the biggest room and I don't sleep with an ice cream cat." Raphael noticed a slight look of confusion on Bernie's face.

Splinter asked, "Ice cream cat?"

Mikey said, "Um, I think that the pizza guy's here…I'll go get it."

Splinter repeated, "Ice cream cat?"

Donnie said, "I'll go work on the Shell Raiser…" He ran into the garage.

Splinter said, shaking his head after Leo left, "Raphael, take Bernie back to her apartment to get clothes or anything else she may need."

"Yes sensei."

When they walked out of the sewer, Splinter whispered, "Maybe…just maybe."

XXXXX On the Rooftops XXXXX

They were walking across a roof on 41st Street.

"He's my favorite." Bernie said.

"What?"

"Raphael. He's my favorite Renaissance painter."

"Renaissance?" They jumped to the next roof.

"The Italian Renaissance, you know, um, Leonardo made Mona Lisa, Donatello made the statue of David, Michelangelo painted the Sistine Chapel, and Raphael made Sistine Madonna, my favorite painting."

"There were four dudes who painted, who we're named after?"

"I don't know if you and your brothers are named after them, but they are the same names."

"Italian, huh?"

Bernie laughed and they jumped to the next roof. Bernie climbed into her room and Raphael stood on the fire escape.

"You can come in, Raph."

He stepped inside her room. It was bare, except for a bed, a desk and her laptop.

"Nice place."

"You don't have to lie to me. This place is barer than most." She pulled a bag out from her closet. Raphael looked at a small picture on her dresser. It was of a man in a lab coat. He had blue eyes that Bernie obviously got from him, but had dark brown hair.

"That's my father."

Raph set the picture down. "Sorry, I was just, uh…"

"Don't be sorry. You were just looking at a picture. That's the only one I have of him though."

"I know what it's like to want something and have the answers so close and to want them."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I do." Raph said, putting on his best tough guy voice he could muster. She laughed a little.

"Why do you do that?"

"What?"

She said, "Act like you're so big and bad. I mean come on, is that really you?"

She was interrupted by a door slamming. "Bern? You here?"

"Holy shit…" Bernie said.

"What?"

"Hide." She said. Raph jumped under the bed when Bernie's mother opened the door.

"What are you doing home, Mom?"

"It's my own fucking business so keep your nose out of it, bitch." Raphael caught a look at the woman. She had the same hair as Bernie, but dull grey eyes.

Bernie took a step away from her mother.

"Where are my smokes?"

"I don't have them."

She turned to Bernie, "I know your lying little wench, so cough up the damn smokes or I'll send you to hell."

Bernie shut her eyes, flinching from her mother's reaction. Her mother started to look through each of her dresser drawers.

"Mom, I don't have them!"

Her mother walked by the bed and put her hand underneath. Raphael panicked and grabbed the closest thing to him. He set it under her hand. _Damn_. He suddenly thought. It was the cigarettes. Her mother took slow steps towards her.

"Mom, I didn't put them there, I swear."

She raised her hand back and smacked Bernie's face. Bernie fell to the ground. Raphael was about to get out and hit her mom, but he held himself back.

"What is that smell?" Bernie's mom asked. Raph smelled himself, smelling algae and sewer. "I'll be back late."

"Take your time." Bernie mumbled when her door slammed shut. Raph climbed out from under his bed. She was sitting against the wall, her arms latched around her legs, tears streaming from her eyes.

"What else did she do to you, Bernie?" She stood up.

"Nothing…she just gets drunk sometimes…or high maybe…" She wiped her eyes and continued to throw clothes into the bag. Raphael grabbed her shoulders when she turned around.

"Bernie, what else did she do to you?"

"Nothing," She answered. She turned away.

"I know this isn't the first time this has happened, Bernie." She wouldn't make eyes contact with him. She pulled off her jacket, revealing her arms, revealing the countless bruises and scars. There were more bruises and scars than there was skin.

"She'll grab me and cut me and push me around." The tears wouldn't stop flowing from her eyes.

"I can take you away from this, Bernie."

"How? Where?"

"You shouldn't have to deal with this."

She kept throwing clothes into the bag.

"Take me away." She whispered.

**Good? Bad? Please tell me how you liked it (or hated it).**


	5. Chapter 5: Take Me Away

**OKAY SO I MAY NOT HAVE MENTIONED THIS! They have defeated the Kraang, therefore cutting off Shredder's supply of mutagen. Sorry if that wasn't clear! Thank you to alli, blahblahblaaah, and Tigerrosewood for the continued support!**

Chapter 5

Bernie pulled back on her jacket, then threw her backpack on.

"Take me away." She whispered.

**(ONE HOUR OF WRITER'S BLOCK LATER)**

Bernie and Raph both ran across the rooftops, Raph holding the bag.

"Thank you." Bernie said.

"For what?"

"For helping me open up. I've never told anyone my Mom did that to me." She jumps to the next roof, followed by Raph.

"I didn't do anything. You told me that."

Raph offered to pick her up.

"Whoa what are you doing?"

"Either this or you get sewer burn."

Raph picked up the slender girl and jumped down the manhole. Bernie screamed.

"I got ya, Bernie!"

"Don't let go, Raph!"

They landed in the area of the sewer that led to all the different tunnels. They both walked into the third tunnel.

"That was an adrenaline rush." Bernie said, out of breath. Raph smiled, both happy he got to carry her and that she didn't freak out at the fact the entrance to the sewer was similar to a slide.

Mikey exclaimed, "Pizza time!" He threw the box onto the table.

Donnie, Raph, and Leo attacked the pizza, but not before Mikey. Bernie asked April, "How do they get pizza down here?"

"I have no idea."

The two girls walked over to the counter, only to find an empty box.

Bernie said, "Thanks for the pizza guys."

April picked up the box, let the crumbs spill out, and said, "Gee, I wonder how we can finish this."

Leo said, "I think we have some ice cream in the fridge." Bernie opened the freezer and heard a meow. She and April screamed. The cat only meowed louder. Mikey ran over to them and said, "Sh, kitty, sh."

"What is that?" April exclaimed.

Bernie said, "I'm guessing _that's _ice cream kitty."

Mikey answered, "Yes, and she doesn't like to be scared."

"_She _doesn't like to be scared?" April asked.

"She nearly scared me half to death."

Mikey pet the Neapolitan flavored cat whispering words of encouragement.

"It's ok; you don't need to listen to the mean girls." Bernie and April both rolled their eyes and walked over to the couch. Raphael pulled Bernie down next to him.

"Hey!" She exclaimed.

Mikey said, "Ooh! Bernie and Raph sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

Raph threw his sai back at him, which whizzed past his ear.

"Maybe not…"

April sat next to Donnie. Raph understood how he felt now. He wanted to keep Bernie to himself.

Splinter walked into the room. "What is going on boys?"

Donnie said, "Just…just open the freezer." Splinter walked across the room and opened the freezer.

"I'm guessing this is ice cream kitty?" Splinter asked Mikey.

"Heh, my kitty that I 'lost' may or may not have been exposed to mutagen."

Splinter said, "I see…"

"I'm glad you're not mad, sensei." Mikey said quickly.

"Who says I'm not mad? Twenty flips, all of you now."

The four boys groaned. Bernie approached Master Splinter.

"Thank you." She said.

"It is our duty to protect the citizens of New York."

"Not that, for being so hospitable. I mean, I don't exactly live in a great neighborhood in town, so most people don't want me around."

"Your father would be proud of you, Bernie."

"For what? I haven't done anything important."

Splinter thought for a moment, before saying, "Every flower begins from a seed. Your father obviously planted you before he came to Japan. But he would admire the blossom you have become."

"Thank you Splinter. But I just…I've never been accepted, really, before now."

"You're telling this to the 6 and a half foot rat with four teenage turtle sons."

Bernie laughed, "Touché."

They both paused for a moment. "So I see you have taken a liking to Raphael."

"Yeah, I have." She looked over at the turtle, doing flips, his bandana hitting his face, then his back. She smiled, then frowned suddenly. "Splinter, what was my father like?"

"He was a good man. He was always kind to me and my sons. The mutagen was his way to change the world."

"Did he ever speak of my mom?"

"All the time. He spoke of how she was expecting a child. They wrote letters almost every day, but they would be dated two weeks late from arrival. They were in love with one another. I don't think a man could love anyone more than he did her. Once, when she was six months pregnant, six months into our research, she visited us for a week. She was carefree and wonderful. But then Shredder struck while she was there. She took the plans and I escorted her to safety. We both agreed the plans would be safer with her, since it would be harder for Shredder to find her, considering she now goes by her maiden name."

Bernie said nothing. Her mother went by the name, "Powell."

"I know what she does to you Bernie. No amount of clothing could hide that."

"How did you know?"

"Your eyes show fear. You look over your shoulder as if making sure nothing is wrong. I never thought Melissa would be the one to do it though…Abuse comes in many forms, but I am only guessing she used physical abuse."

"Yes, sensei, she did. But I can't go back to living with her."

"And you do not have to. We welcome you here with open arms."

Raphael said, "20! Damn, Mikey I am going to kill you!"

Mikey froze for a moment before he threw down a smoke bomb and disappeared.

"Damn it!" Raph said.

Leo said, "Calm down Raph."

Splinter said, "I wish to speak with Miss…Bernie in my room. Raphael, prepare somewhere for her to sleep in your room…the living area is not safe."

"Yes, sensei." Bernie followed Splinter into his room. She took it all in.

"How does a tree grow in the sewer?"

"It was here when we arrived. We have had many years to, as the boys say, redecorate."

Bernie smiled and turned to the dresser. She saw a beautiful woman holding a child with a man, his arm protectively held around the both of them.

"Who is that?" Bernie asked.

"That is me, my wife, Tang Shen, and my daughter Miwa, who goes by the name Karai. She has been raised by Shredder, and although she knows the truth, she still rejects me. This picture is all I have left of my family."

Bernie crossed her arms and said, "I know what it's like to only have a picture to escape the world."

"You do?"

"I take pictures. There's only one that's important to me though. It's the one of my dad in the lab. It never leaves my bedside."

"You are a very wise girl. Maybe some of that will rub off on my sons."

She laughed a little and said, "I want to thank you…for everything."

"You can repay very easily…take your jacket off and show the boys what has happened."

"Ok, sensei."

XXXXX Living Area XXXXX

**(I would call it living room, but you know it's not much of a room, just a huge area, so LIVING AREA was born.)**

Raph was lying on the couch. Leo was sitting on the ground watching his stupid Space Heroes TV show.

"Captain Ryan, I don't know if we'll be able to make it."

"Pull yourself together, boy! We have to remain calm!"

The TV was giving Raph a headache.

"Can we PLEASE turn that off, Leo?"

"No way. Captain Ryan's the best."

"To geeks like you, maybe, but not to the rest of us…not to me and Mikey."

Suddenly Splinter's door opened. Raph fell off the couch, scared by the sudden noise.

Bernie took a breath through the nose and went to sit on the couch.

"What are we watching guys?"

**Love it, hate it? I NEED TO KNOW! :) More chapters soon! (P.S. how should the brothers and April react to Bernie's you know what?)**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	6. Chapter 6: Love

**This chapter is rated M, so if you don't like it, read up until they get to Raph's room!**

**I'm also kind of mad because I wrote this WHOLE chapter at school and you know what? I LOST MY FLASH DRIVE AGAIN!**

Chapter 6

Raph lay on the floor for just a minute, a bit dumbfounded by what he saw.

"What are we watching guys?"

Leo said, "Oh, um, it's just, um, Space Heroes."

"My cousin likes that show. Raph why are you on the floor?"

A surge of jealousy ran through Raphael.

"No reason."

She offered to help him up, only to be rejected.

"Lemme show you to your room." He said angrily.

She followed him to his room. Leo couldn't keep his eyes off of Bernie's arms.

Raph's room was just like you'd expect. He had junk he didn't need and his skateboard was leaning against the wall.

"You can have the bed." He said.

"Are you ok, Raph?"

"No, I'm not."

"Well, can I help you?"

"No, you can't. Nobody can fix me!"

"Raph, you aren't broken."

"Yes, I am, Bernie."

"Why do you think you are?"

"Because…I just am…"

"What do you want from me?"

"I want to have somebody of my own."

"What does that mean?"

"When you came out of Splinter's room without your jacket, I imagined that you were trusting Leo more than me."

"You have a great imagination. Raph, I have never trusted anyone more than you."

She pressed her lips to his.

"And I am all yours." She whispered.

She began to undo his elbow and knee pads. When she was finished, he began to kiss her neck, getting harder as he progressed. He pulled her shirt off and began to pull her pants off. Bruises covered her stomach and chest, but Raph couldn't get enough of her. She wore a bright lacy green bra. But other than that, she was naked. Raph picked her up by her legs and set her on the bed. He kissed the side of her mouth and moved to her lips. He noticed her camera in her bag on the floor. He reached down for it.

"What are you doing, Raph?"

He picked up the camera and began to snap pictures of her.

"Raphael, give me the camera!"

Now, Raph found it quite hard to run backwards from his girlfriend taking pictures of her and avoid her. It was a plus she was only in her bra. It was the best he couldn't catch her. He sat on the bed and began to look through the pictures.

"God, you look so sexy, but the camera can't catch something. I know why you like this thing now."

"That is not why I like it. Now give it to me."

"And why would I do that?" But he set the camera back in her bag and pulled the girl off of him. She began to undo his belt while he managed to pull off her bra. He put his thick finger in her pussy.

"Oh my God, Raph, fuck…HOLY SHIT!" She said in regard to his load.

"I know those humans ain't got nothing on me."

"Just do it Raph, please."

"Moan for me, then." He kissed her neck. She let a soft moan escape her lips. He fucked her. She moaned louder.

"Who do you trust now, babe?"

"You and you only, now fuck before I –"

She wasn't even able to finish her threat before he penetrated her.

We both lay down in his bed a few minutes later.

He whispered, "I love you…"

The thing was, Bernie loved him too.

**Like it? Hate it? Tell me, por favor?**


	7. Chapter 7: School

Chapter 7

Bernie woke up and looked at the bedside clock. It was six thirty in the morning. She hurriedly put on a clean white bra, a blue t-shirt and her panties and jeans. She saw Raph move a little when she did, but he didn't wake up.

Late the night before, Bernie had woken up for no reason at all. But then, Raph put his arm around her waist like her had done it a million times. She felt her stomach flutter. She wondered why this made her stomach flutter after what they just did.

She wanted to leave him something so he didn't feel like she had just had sex with her and then she just left. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, he was sensitive. Then, she got the perfect idea.

XXXXX

Raph woke up and saw his clock, the dumbest invention in the world to him. But, right next to it, there was a folded piece of cardstock paper, just lying there like it had forever. He then noticed that Bernie was nowhere to be seen. He opened the piece of paper and smiled.

_Raph_

_You've shown me so much in so little time. Thank you._

_P.S. We should do that more often._

_Love,_

_Bernie_

He got a great idea. When he was done, he laid back down and shut his eyes. It was only eleven o'clock. He didn't hear the door creak open or the failed attempts at hiding snickers.

"Boom! Dr. Prankenstein strikes again!"

Raph shot up as the cold water burst on his head.

"Damn you Mikey!"

Mikey felt a rush of fear flow through him. _I'm a fucking idiot, _he thought.

Raph started to chase Mikey from his room to the main room. Mikey screamed, "I FORGOT MY SMOKE BOMBS!" Raph gripped onto Mikey's neck with his elbow. Leo, April and Bernie were sitting on the couch watching the news. Then, Donnie ran in. "Guys, guys, we got a problem. Foot Clan are taking hostages."

**(This is similar to the scene in the newer movie. I was watching it when I wrote this, so no flames please. I'll also have a scene in the Hashi in the next chappie but the tanks w/ adrenaline in a later on :).)**

Raph said, "Can it wait? I was about to suffocate Mikey."

Leo said, "Yeah, yeah, suffocate him later, we got a real problem." Leo, Mikey, and Donnie tan outside. Raph kissed Bernie's cheek quickly and ran after them. April squealed.

"So, what's going on between you and Raph?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me what's up with you and Donatello."

April sighed. "I mean, I would definitely date him, but he doesn't exactly take big steps, if you know what I mean."

"Well, Raph and I are close, if you know what I mean."

"Ya wanna go roof jumping? It's not exactly a walk, but if the Foot are watching…"

"Sure. Sounds like fun."

The pair walked outside and climbed on the nearby building. They heard screams from a nearby street.

April said, "I'm guessing that's where the guys are."

They saw four massive figures jump onto a nearby roof. April signaled for Bernie to follow.

"Woo! That's what I'm talking about!" Leo exclaimed.

Mikey said, "Did you see the way that guy's face hit the concrete?"

Donnie said, "He'll be drinking from a Sippy-cup for a month."

Raph said, "Completely unseen, even in broad daylight."

Bernie said, "I wouldn't say completely unseen."

All four turtles turned to them. Leo asked, "What are you two doing out of the sewers?"

April said, not hiding the sarcasm in her voice, "What, we can't get some of this completely pollution free New York City air?"

Mikey said, "Who wants pizza? Donnie said he'd buy the tiramisu."

"Wait, when did I say that I would buy the tiramisu?"

"You just did."

"Damn…"

April said, "Just buy enough damn pizza so Bernie and I don't starve to death."

Bernie got a text suddenly. She pulled out her phone and said, "Damn it. I forgot about school."

"You have a reminder for school?" Mikey asked.

"Hell no. My friend Sam just texted me. He doesn't exactly let things go easily."

"He?" Raph asked.

Mikey said, "Yeah, baby, who is he? You know you're mine no matter what Raph and this Sam dude says."

"I am not with Sam. He is just my friend. And Mikey…I'll just let you believe what you want. What should I tell Sam?"

Donnie said, "Sickness, maybe?"

She called Sam. He answered almost immediately. She put him on speaker. "What's up, Michelson?"

She faked a cough, and sounding as stuffy as she could, "Hey, Sam, sorry I'm late for school…"

"You don't sound so good."

"Well, I'm at the doctor's right now. Can you tell him how sick I am, doctor?"

Leo pushed Raphael up closer to the phone, who shot him a deadly glare.

Raphael said, "Yes, hello, this is Doctor…um…Richard Little. Bernadette will not be able to return to school for a few more weeks, perhaps. Can you please tell her teachers she has…acute olychronisia chronic syndrome sysilcia hilioprondome?"

"Sounds severe."

"Oh it is. Thank you, come again." He ended the call. Bernie laughed. "I had to do it to somebody."

"You're welcome sickly." Raph said.

Mikey said, "Dang girl, I thought you were really sick."

Bernie said, "Dr. Richard Little?" The others were snickering.

"It's the best I could come up with on such short notice."

"Dr. Richard Little." Bernie said slowly.

"Your point is?" The other turtles and April were laughing now. "What's so funny?"

"Dr. Richard 'Dick' Little."

"I did not mean to do that." Raph said, realizing what he'd said. Everyone was keeled over laughing, including Raphael.

April said, "How'd it go?"

Mikey said, "Kicked some serious butt, as usual!"

XXXXX In the Sewer XXXXX

Leo was watching Space Heroes, Donnie and April were tuning up the Shell Raiser, and Mikey was on the phone ordering pizza. Raph whispered to Bernie, "I got something to show ya."

She smiled softly and whispered, "What?"

"It's a surprise, now come on." He whispered quite loudly. Her smile grew. "Who's gonna make me?" She whispered back.

"I thought it was a pretty good surprise, but if you don't want it…"

"Ok, I'll come."

"One condition…" Raph said, not whispering. He pulled a blindfold from the table.

"Fine." She agreed after a minute. He tied it around her eyes and led her into his room. "Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

He pulled off her blindfold. Her eyes lit up and she gasped. His room was decked with Christmas Lights. There was a present wrapped with the funnies of a newspaper on the bed.

"Aw. No one's ever decorated their room for me before."

"Figured there's a first time for everything. And Donnie did help me this morning. He made sure to tell me to give him credit. And I don't know if you like Jennifer Warnes and Bell Medley, but I figured you would. I guess I can bear through one song." The music started to play. "Oh, I love this song." He began to kiss her neck from behind. She smiled and sang along softly.

_Boy: Now I've had the time of my life_

_No I never felt like this before_

_Yes I swear it's the truth_

_And I owe it all to you_

_Girl: 'Cause I've had the time of my life_

_And I owe it all to you_

_Boy: I've been waiting for so long_

_Now I've finally found someone_

_To stand by me_

_Girl: We saw the writing on the wall_

_As we felt this magical fantasy_

_Both: Now with passion in our eyes_

_There's no way we could disguise it secretly_

_So we take each other's hand_

_'Cause we seem to understand the urgency_

_Boy: just remember_

_Girl: You're the one thing_

_Boy: I can't get enough of_

_Girl: So I'll tell you something_

_Both: This could be love because_

_Both: I've had the time of my life_

_No I never felt this way before_

_Yes I swear it's the truth_

_And I owe it all to you_

_'Cause I've had the time of my life_

_And I've searched through every open door_

_'Til I found the truth_

_And I owe it all to you_

_Girl: With my body and soul_

_I want you more than you'll ever know_

_Boy: So we'll just let it go_

_Don't be afraid to lose control_

_Girl: Yes I know what's on your mind_

_When you say:_

_"Stay with me tonight."_

_Boy: Just remember_

_You're the one thing_

_Girl: I can't get enough of_

_Boy: So I'll tell you something_

_Both: This could be love because_

_Both: 'Cause I had the time of my life_

_No I've never felt this way before_

_Yes I swear it's the truth_

_And I owe it all to you_

_'Cause I've had the time of my life_

_And I've searched through every open door_

_Till I found the truth_

_And I owe it all to you_

_Boy: Now I've had the time of my life_

_No I never felt this way before_

_Girl: Never felt this way_

_Boy: Yes I swear it's the truth_

_And I owe it all to you_

_Both: 'Cause I had the time of my life_

_And I've searched through every open door_

_Till I've found the truth_

_And I owe it all to you_

_Both: "'Cause I've had the time of my life_

_No I've never felt this way before_

_Yes I swear it's the truth_

_And I owe it all to you_

"I have had the time of my life." She said.

He said, "Oh, I got ya something."

He ran over to the bed. She smiled and followed. He handed her the gift wrapped with newspaper comics. She tore off the paper, revealing a newer camera.

"Oh my God, Raph, how did you even get this?"

"Wasn't easy. But I don't really think you wanna know."

She kissed him quickly. "Thank you so much."

**I'm gonna end this chapter here, because in Word it is 8 pages long. **

**I kind of want them to fight soon, so I need a reason for them to fight. REASONS PLEASE!**

**Did you like Raph's surprise? Yes, Donnie mainly hooked everything up. Yes, Raph stole the camera from Donnie. **

**LOVE YOU GUYS! PLEASE FAV FOLLOW OR REVIEW OR ALL THREE OR 2**


	8. Chapter 8: Weekly Runs

**I love RaeRedx recommended this chapter, which I just absolutely fell in love with!**

Chapter 8

Raphael asked, "Who was that Sam guy, anyway?"

"He's just a friend of mine. This is what he looks like." She showed him a picture of Sam. He had curly black hair and grey eyes. Mikey ran up behind them and said, "Ugh is that guy ugly…or nah?" Bernie smiled.

XXXXX Later that Evening XXXXX

The guys were on their weekly runs through the town, looking for any sign of the Foot. They split up to cover more ground, four ways.

Raphael jumped to the next roof. Suddenly, he saw a teenager in a trench coat with a black hat running down the street.

"What the fuck…?" Raphael whispered. He started to follow the figure from above.

He saw the person run into an alleyway. He jumped on the fire escape silently. He saw the person speak with a…Foot Clan member. He turned to get a better view of the person. There was no doubt about it.

It was Sam.

Raphael couldn't believe it. _He _had been friends with _his _girlfriend. Bernie had trusted _him! _He couldn't believe that _he _had been friends with Bernie…that inconsiderate low life prick piece of shit.

He wanted to run down there and kill them all there, but he couldn't. Mainly considering hundreds of Foot Clan members were beginning to file around him. He began to run back to the sewer. He jumped in and slid into the living area. April said, "What's up, Raph?"

"Bernie…where's Bernie? I need to talk to her."

"She's in the shower, Raph. What's up?"

"I have to tell her something…"

"Raphael…" April grabbed his shoulders. "What do you have to say to her?"

"Why is it important to you?"

"Because it is Raph!"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I'm her best friend and I don't want to see her get hurt!"

"I would never hurt Bernie, April."

"Well, what do you have to say to her?" April said, losing her temper a bit.

"Her friend…"

Bernie walked into the room, her blond hair damp. She was wearing a purple shirt with an owl on the front and a pair of black jeans.

"Oh, hey Raph, what's up?"

"Bernie, I need to tell you something. Privately."

"Ok."

Raphael led her into his room. April shot Raphael a deadly look. She trusted Raph…but not more than she cared about Bernie. April understood her hiding the scars…she wouldn't have wanted to show everyone she was abused either. She sat down and began to read the textbook for school.

Bernie said, "What's up Raph?"

"Your friend Sam is a member of the Foot."

"What?"

"I saw him with the Foot, Bernie."

"I don't believe it."

"Believe it, Bernie, cuz I saw it…"

"No, I don't believe you…"

"What?"

"I'm sorry but I just don't believe Sam is the bad guy."

"I saw that slimy little prick just a minute ago."

"Raph, maybe it wasn't him."

"I know what I saw, Bernie." He said, his temper flaring.

"Oh, so because _you _saw something I'm supposed to drop everything and just say that one of my friends is the enemy?"

"I'm the good guy, Bernie."

"You were jealous, weren't you?"

"No I wasn't, I just saw the Foot, and I saw him with them."

"You were upset that I had a close friend who's a guy. So you wanted me to get angry at him and go crying to you! It was the same thing when I showed everyone I was fucking beaten!"

"Listen up, Bernadette…"

"Don't use that name like it's a weapon! I choose not to use it and I choose to be called Bernie."

"Well I choose to call you whatever the hell I want!"

"Oh, please."

He grabbed her wrist and she screamed. Memories flooded her of the countless times her mother did that, beating her for lost smokes or badly gambled money.

She stumbled backward for a minute. Raph narrowed his eyes and held his ground. Tears were brimming in Bernie's eyes.

"You're only as strong as the people who care about you Raph." She said, walking out the door. "Think about that."

_Damn…_

Raph ran out the door a minute later, only to be slapped by April.

"What did I tell you Raph?"

"I didn't hurt her."

"Oh and her leaving, crying, is not being hurt?"

"She was crying?"

"She cares about you Raph. Maybe you need to get your head out of your ass to see it."

April sat on the couch.

"You aren't going to look for her?" Raph asked.

"I figured you would. She told me to give you this." She handed Raph the camera. He set it on the end table and ran to the top world.

**Okay, so I lied about the Hashi, but it will DEFINITELY be in the next part.**

**Did you like it?**

**(You don't have to sugarcoat it)**

**I am entirely hyper because I just drank three coffees and it's 5:00.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW READUHS!**


	9. Chapter 9: Sam

**Okay, so here I am writing my second chapter of the night and I really think that fourth coffee right now was a super bad idea, because I AM ABSOLUTELY FRICKIN' OUT! I HAVE CLEANED MY ROOM, CHATTED ON FANFICTION, AND EVEN WATCHED TMNT THREE TIMES! Psh, but I'll be fine…caffeine is healthy, especially in large doses (I am not a doctor)**

Chapter 9

Bernie walked through the streets of the upper west side. She ran her hand through her hair. She whispered, "God, you think you know a guy." She pulled her jacket on closer and kept walking. She wiped a tear away and pulled her arms around her chest.

"Hey, Red, what are you doing here? I thought you were sick."

She looked in front of her and saw none other than Sam. She faked a smile.

"Ugh, surprise recovery?"

"So, uh, what's a girl like you doing in a neighborhood like this?"

"Um, this is where I live. Just across the street, actually."

She needed to come back here. She didn't know why. She didn't really have anywhere else to go, unless she wanted to walk fifty miles to her great aunt Gertrude's or back to…Splinter.

"I've just been through a lot of shit this past week, Sam."

"Like what, Bern?"

"Just like trekking through heaven then hell."

"You should have listened to the red one."

"What?" Bernie felt a rush of fear surge through her.

"He was right." Sam hit a pressure point on her knock and she fell unconscious almost immediately.

XXXXX Exit of the Sewer XXXXX

Raph ran through the sewer.

_This is my fault._

_I should have made her listen to me._

_But she wouldn't._

_She's so stubborn._

_She is my girl after all._

His mind kept wandering as he ran above the streets of New York.

_Where would Bernie go?_

_Where else does she have?_

_Her house…_

Even though her house was a nightmare, he knew she really had nowhere else to go. He ran to 43rd Street. On 41st, though, he saw a speeding van fly by with a masked driver. If Raphael didn't know any better, he'd say that was the Foot.

He jumped on top of the van, causing a dent in the metal.

Someone yelled, "What the fuck!" The passenger's head popped out of the window. Raph smiled at the person and put his finger to his lips. They put their head back inside. Raph pulled open the back doors and threw out the driver, the passenger, but kept the man in the back.

The boy was about eighteen. He had a brown ponytail and green eyes. Raph grabbed the ponytail and said, "Where. Is. Bernadette Michelson?"

"I don't know who you're talking about."

"Please. You tell me, you can live."

"I really don't. Shredder told us about you guys, but he only gives out certain information to certain people at certain times."

"You just said certain three times."

"I swear though! I don't know what's going on with this Bernie Michelson."

"I didn't call her Bernie. I called her Bernadette."

"Ok, ok, she's with Sam. He knocked her up on 43rd."

"He knocked her up!?"

"Out! I mean knocked her out! He took her to Shredder's hideout. But Shredder's in Japan so you have at least a week."

"Where is Shredder?"

"In…in the old office supply store on 56th."

"Funny the Paper Shredder hides in an office store. You've been helpful." He tied him up with rope in the back and ran back to the sewer.

XXXXX In the Sewer XXXXX

Splinter nearly exploded, "You four did what?"

Mikey said, "It was Raph!"

"I told all of you to watch after her and treat her with the upmost respect! Would you not leave if you did not feel welcome? Raphael, where is she?"

Nobody answered.

"Very well, to the Hashi!"

XXXXX The Hashi XXXXX

Raphael was balancing on the tricycle while knitting. He had actually become pretty good at knitting on one foot. Leo was balancing an egg on his head and on chopsticks while doing a split. Donnie was on a balancing board while bouncing a ping pong ball. Mikey was upside down on a spinning chair.

Splinter said, "So, where is Bernie? The sooner you tell me, the sooner you can get out and save Bernie."

Raphael began to break. It was his fault she was gone in the first place. He needed to save her.

Leo asked, "How are you guys doing?"

Donnie said, "Nauseous, yes. Does anyone know anything?"

Raphael suddenly fell off the tricycle.

"Bernie was kidnapped by the Foot. By the friend who betrayed her."

Splinter said, "Oh no…go find her! Now! Bring her back! If we do not, many lives will be lost, including our's and the whole world's!"

**Imagine how Raph feels…man…Nine o'clock fifth cup of coffee! I have had like 0 sleep for the past three days so ya know what, I'm going for five! *Evil laugh!***


	10. Chapter 10: They Did Come

**I can't believe I'm at chappie ten! I feel kinda bad because I'm postponing two of my other stories for this one, but I have total writer's block for them…Please read and review!**

Chapter 10

Bernie felt her breathing pick up as the car she was in flew over a bump. She hit her head on the roof. "Dammit…" She whispered, looking around. She was in the trunk of a car, her hands and feet bound and gagged. Suddenly the car pulled itself to a stop.

_I have to get myself out of here…Raphael was right…_

It pained her to even think it, but it was true.

_That arrogant, short-fused, sarcastic, mean, jealous, rude …sympathetic, smart, witty, selfless, tough, soft-sided joker…was right._

She smiled internally and decided that (if) when she got out of there, she would have to apologize. She began to search for a way out because she _would _apologize. There _had _to be a way out. Suddenly, she heard footsteps and the trunk opened. Her eyes shut and she fell limp. She heard Sam's voice and someone else's she didn't recognize. She hoped that she looked like she was still knocked out.

"Sam, how long does it take till she wakes up?"

"I don't know. She should have woken up a few minutes ago…" His voice trailed off.

"Is she dead?"

Someone grabbed onto Bernie's wrist. She fought the urge to scream again, successfully.

"Pulse is normal. I guess she just needs more time."

One of the boys picked her up and threw her over their shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She barely opened her eyes. She judged it was about midnight and hoped the guys were looking for her. She was thrown into a chair when someone, a girl, said, "Wake her up!" Bernie's eyes fluttered open on instinct.

_Dammit…_

The girl had dark black hair that was dyed blonde in the back with angled bob cut and two strands of hair fell over her ears. She wore black earrings and red eyeliner on the top of her eyelids, which had brown irises. She was absolutely stunning, but Bernie knew who she was. Hamato Miwa, or Karai.

Bernie sat there for just a minute, waiting for someone to speak.

The girl said, ripping Bernie's gag off, "My father used to work with yours."

"I know. Hamato Yushi told me, Miwa."

"Hamato Yushi is not my father!" The girl calmed herself down. "My name is Karai."

"Okay Miwa." Karai pulled her katana from its sheath before Dog Pound grabbed the blade.

"Shredder wishes to see this girl…alive."

"Very well. But when _father _is through with her, I want her head at my doorstep."

Bernie smirked a little. Now she could have some fun with these crooks until she could escape.

XXXXX On the streets in the DUNE BUGGIES XXXXX

Raphael ran through the street with his brothers.

"Where are we going, Raph?" Leo asked.

"The old office supply store."

Donnie said, "Two blocks due east."

Mikey said, "I'M COMING MY LOVE!"

Raphael reached over and slapped Mikey. "She's mine." He said simply.

He hoped.

Raph knew he couldn't live with himself if anything happened to Bernie. He hadn't shown his soft side to anyone except Spike before Slash came along. He wanted to show her that he loved her.

He loved her?

He loved her.

XXXXX The Supply Office XXXXX

The ponytail guy ran in.

"Karai!" The woman gave him a sour look.

"What did I tell you to call me?"

"Master Karai, the turtles are coming for Bernadette."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

"…How did they receive our location?"

"I – I don't know, Master."

"Do not lie to me, soldier."

"I had to tell them! They held a dagger to my throat!"

Karai said, "Rahzar, remove him."

Dog Pound grabbed the boy and dragged him out the door. Bernie cringed as a blood curdling scream escaped from his lips.

"Help me! No!"

The door slammed shut behind him.

Bernie asked, "What's going to happen to him?"

Karai said, with a smirk, "Death, if he's lucky."

Bernie said, "The turtles are coming for me."

"Sure they are. But they'll never gain entrance."

"Then why are you so afraid?"

"I am not afraid!"

Karai pulled the gag in her mouth again. She knew what she would do.

XXXXX Just Inside the Office Store XXXXX

Raphael said, "Let's go get her!"

Leo said, "We can't just rush in."

Donnie said, "And take on a whole frickin army at that too."

Mikey said, "We gotta save Bernie, though."

"That might very well be the smartest thing you've ever said, Mikey. We have to get in, get Bernie, and get out."

"We need a plan." Leo said.

The brothers began to argue.

"Hi guys." Karai said.

"Told you we should have just gone in." Raph said. Leo lunged at Karai, his katana bare. Raph spun his sai and jumped down. Donnie spun his staff and Mikey held his nun chucks tight as he jumped from his hiding spot.

Karai almost immediately knocked down Mikey and Donnie. Leo fought for a moment longer until she disarmed him and Raph was left. He spun his sharpened sai and ran at Karai.

"Where is Bernie!?"

"You're quite amusing. Maybe you could ask her the question herself."

"What?" Raphael blocked an attempt to hit him.

"You know the question. Shredder wants your blood. You were foolish to come."

"Foolish to save my friend?"

Their swords clashed and they were stuck for just a minute.

"You sure she's _just _your friend."

Karai hit Raph with her hilt and he fell to the ground, darkness consuming him.

**So, Raph and the guys did come. YAY! I don't know if I should make Bernie and Raph meet each other yet…REVIEW AND TELL ME! Love you guys! I'll update soon.**


	11. Chapter 11: Kidnapped

Chapter 11

Karai walked into the room Bernie was still tied up in, a smirk plastered on her face.

The girl said, "Shredder will be well pleased. We not only have the girl, but we have the Turtles too."

Bernie's eyes widened as she struggled to remove her gag. "Stockman, take her to the dungeon."

"Yes, uh, Master Karai." Baxter untied Bernie and led her to the dungeon.

He shoved her inside, doing his best to look evil and locked the door. Bernie just stood there with her arms crossed.

When Baxter walked away, she started to chew her thumb nail. _God, they got Raph and the guys…_ She never thought that would happen…She hoped they would be alright…

XXXXX

Raph was forced onto his knees. His hands were bound. His brothers were somewhere else. With the Foot, there's no telling. There were blinding lights. He wasn't about to go down like this, not with everyone's heads on the blade. He shut his eyes for a minute before looking around. He was in a room with white walls with only a chair. But then heard Karai's shoes behind him, softly tapping against the ground. He looked up as she sat in the chair, her arm over the back.

"Where. Is. She?" Raph said.

"Where is who?" Karai said innocently.

Raph felt his temper flare. "Where is Bernie!?"

"You actually care about that human?"

"Where is she?"

"You think she can love you?"

"I think you should tell me where she is."

"I can tell you…on one condition."

Raphael hated to be played like this…but he knew he had no other option but to heat her out.

"What?" He said, his shoulders falling. Karai moved her arms to her knees, her shoulders slouching.

"Let's just say that Shredder has really no use for her; just her father's files. And not only that, but he has his eye set on your mutagen. In other words, he needs your blood. I could kill her off, but I don't know where the files are. So I do have a few options. I could kill you, but I have three more turtles for that. If you concede now and let Shredder have your mutagen, I could let her go free. But I also need the girl. So I will make you a deal. If you tell me where the plans are and concede to whatever Shredder has to do with you, I will let the girl go free, unharmed."

"Why should I believe you?" Raph spat.

"What other choice do you have?" Karai said with a smirk.

_What other choice do I have?_

**What other choice does he have? Sorry it's so short, but I have complete writer's block!**


	12. Chapter 12: King Lionheart

Chapter 12

Bernie paced the cell she had been locked in for two days. She was afraid they had forgotten about her…or were planning something worse for her. She felt her stomach rumble.

Karai walked into the cell Bernie was locked in quickly. Bernie ignored her.

"What do you know about your father's files?"

"Never read 'em. Never really felt the need to." Karai lost herself and slapped Bernie. The girl fell backward. She bit her lower lip, reducing the urge to cry. Memories flooded her of all the times her mother hit her. But she wasn't about to give in to Karai. No she would not.

"If you do not tell me…!"

"What?! What will you do?! Will you sink lower than The Shredder who terrorizes innocent people?!"

Karai grabbed Bernie's shirt and yelled, "Where are the files!?"

"I don't know! I NEVER read them and I DON'T know where they are!"

Karai threw Bernie down and muttered something to herself in Japanese as she stormed out of the dungeon. Bernie sank onto the floor and held the tears back. Her head began to throb but she wouldn't do it. She would not give in to them.

Suddenly, a tall lion figure walked into the dungeon. She gasped and said, as he began to unlock the prison door, "What are you going to do to me?" He handed her a loaf of bread and water. She ate it quickly and drank the water almost immediately.

He grabbed her arm when she was finished and said, "Follow me."

The lion's nails brushed her arm as she followed him out of the dungeon.

"Where are you taking me?"

"My name is King Lionheart. Shredder has made me and many others. He has to be stopped."

They turned down a long passageway with bright lights hanging from the ceiling. "Why should I believe you?"

"What other choice do you have?"

"I was going to escape just fine."

"I can put you back you know and let you escape with absolutely no help."

"Wait…I'm sorry. Where are you taking me, though?"

"A friend of mine wanted to talk to you."

**(Sorry if you didn't want Raph and Bernie to meet yet, but it's brief, I promise!)**

"Who –?" Bernie then saw Raphael. His arms were chained to the wall and his head was hanging as low as it could. Blood was trickling from his lips and his arms and legs were worse than Bernie's. She ran over to him and cupped his face with her hands.

"Oh my God, Raph, what'd they do to you?"

"They…Th-they said th-they'd kill you. I-." He sunk lower. She pressed her lips to his as the tears finally escaped from her eyes. She didn't care anymore. Their foreheads touched and Lionheart said, "You have to make it short."

Raphael said, "I l-love you."

"I love you too. You were right…about everything." Then, she whispered, "Promise me you'll do what's best for everyone else."

"But…"

"Promise me."

"I promise." She kissed him quickly and Lionheart escorted her back to her cell.

Lionheart said, "I will take care of you and try to take care of them. Shredder must be dethroned. He will return tomorrow."

XXXXX

Raphael watched Bernie leave with King Lionheart. His head fell back down as he hoped for the best. He looked around the room. But everywhere was hurting on him. His eyes began to shut. He was so tired…so tired.

The next morning, he looked at the chains and turned back. He focused his remaining energy and pulled the chains.

_Very good, my son. _He heard Master Splinter tell him.

The chains snapped after a minute and he stood up. He needed to find his brothers first. Raphael walked over to the door.

"Locked, of course."

He broke the handle and walked into the hall. He began to look through each of the glass doors, either seeing dead specimens or mutants who screamed at him, claiming their loyalty to Shredder or mutants who screamed for release. Finally, he found Leo in the same position he had been in, only he didn't appear to be beaten. Raphael opened this door with ease and walked inside. Leo said, "Raph…you have to escape wh-while you can…"

"I'm not leaving without you guys." But suddenly he heard footsteps.

Leo said, "Find Bernie and get out of here. She's locked in the dungeon. Lionheart can take you there."

"I said I'm not leaving without you!"

"I'm the leader! And I'm telling you to get your ass out of here!"

Raphael jumped up the wall and held his footing on a tiny ledge. None other than Karai walked in.

"Hello Karai." Leo said.

"Where. Are. The. FILES!"

"I. Don't. Know."

"Chikushō fuzakeru na!" (Oh shit, stop being stupid!)

"Watashi ga anata ni ataeru koto wa arimasen!" (I will not give in to you!)

Karai stormed outside. "Go." Leo whispered. Raphael knew Leo was right. Leo was weak. He couldn't make it to the outside. He popped his head outside. The coast was clear. He ran to the right and ran down a set of stairs. He figured the dungeon would be down, and he was right. It was dark and depressing down here. Shredder must keep the top for…mutants. He passed dead humans and skeletons until he finally found Bernie, lying on the makeshift bed hanging from the wall, watching the ceiling. He heard her sigh, and then a sob escaped her throat.

**I'm gonna end this part here guys! How'd you like it? Please tell me!**


	13. Chapter 13: Escape

Chapter 13

"Hey, Bernie." He whispered. Her head shot up as Raphael called her named. "Raph!"

She stood up and ran to the door. "How'd you get out?"

"It wasn't easy." He said, happy to talk to someone else who _wasn't _going to kill him.

"Need some help?" A booming voice asked from the door above. None other than King Lionheart himself. The mutant lion came and unlocked the door with ease. "You should escape now. It won't be long before they realize you two are missing."

"Two?" Bernie asked. "We aren't going for the others?"

"We don't have time for that now, but I promise we will find them." Bernie reluctantly went with him. It felt wrong leaving them, but what choice did they have? They thanked King Lionheart and left.

She followed him up the stairs. _He looks strange without his sai. _Bernie thought. _A good strange, though. _She followed him, her heart pounding in her ears. He grabbed her wrist and pushed her into a broom closet.

"Hey!" She whispered. She looked through the window in the door, trying to see what was happening. She saw Raph take on three Foot soldiers with his bare hands. He picked up one of the guard's nun-chucks, and then almost automatically dropped it. He searched another and found a pair of sai, although quite dull, he got a weapon. He opened the door and said, "Come on." Bernie followed him, her eyes running over him. This was a side of Raphael she'd never seen. He seemed so serious and…indescribable. Suddenly, he buckled over, holding his stomach.

"Raph!" Her hands touched his shell and he said, "I'm fine, I'm fine."

"We have to get you out of here." They continued walking, him becoming weaker with every step he took. Finally, they found a window. First, Raphael made his way up and out. He held his hand out for Bernie, who took it and was soon lifted out the window. Raphael steadied her on the side of the brick building and they began to walk steadily sideways. Raphael almost fell once, but caught his footing. They reached the fire escape, which was nowhere near the window, and climbed down. Bernie said, the moon bright on her face, "Come on. You need medicine."

They walked to 43rd Street (from the rooftops of course) and through the fire escape. She pulled open her window and yelled, "Mom?" No answer. She motioned for him to come inside.

"Why are we here?"

"I used some money to buy medical supplies and stuff…y'know, the basic stuff. I figured we could do it here…"

"I'm fine, Bernie, really."

"You can drop the tough guy act, Raph. I've been beaten too. It hurts. Like hell."

He gave in. It did hurt. She led him to a small kitchen table, where he sat. She walked into the bathroom. He looked on the fridge and saw a note.

_Bennie,_

_Won't be home 'till late. Deal with it kid._

He suddenly hated her mom a whole lot more.

She walked out with peroxide and paper towels. She looked at the open cuts on his arm.

"I have to warn you, I've never done this to anyone else, only to myself. And it stings a little at first."

He gave a slight nod. She poured some peroxide on the paper towel and began to wipe at his cuts.

"Damn, Bernie, you trying to kill me?!"

"I warned you. Now, stop being a baby."

"It hurts more than the cuts!" He grabbed her wrists and she groaned.

"Well, where doesn't it hurt?"

He pointed to his shoulder. She kissed it softly. Raph saw how to use this to his advantage.

"And here." He said. He pointed to his neck. She gave it a quick kiss. "And here." Now it was his cheek. She kissed his cheek. "And here." He pointed to his lips. She gave him a kiss. She set the peroxide on the table along with the paper towel. He slapped her butt gently and she turned, giving him a mischievous look. She kissed him again. His tongue touched her lips, asking permission for entrance, which she happily gave. He slowly began to pull up her shirt up. She stopped him. "Not here. Please. Mom could be here any minute."

"I get it. But I get you tonight."

"Of course." Her eyes glanced to the peroxide.

"Hell to the no." Her eyes narrowed.

They left, Raphael's arms bandaged. They climbed down the manhole. April ran up to greet them. She hugged Bernie. "I thought you were dead."

"I'm fine, April. Really."

"What happened to you Raph? And where are Mikey and Leo and…Donnie?"

Raph said, "We didn't have time to get them, but I'm going back to get them."

"No, he's not. Not yet at least."

April dragged both of them into the lair. Splinter was pacing the room.

"Raphael!" He exclaimed when he saw his son. He ran over to them and hugged him. "My son, where are your brothers?"

Bernie spoke up, "Splinter, it's my fault. I didn't listen to him when he said Sam was a part of the Foot and I left and then Sam kidnapped me and then the turtles came to rescue me and then Raph saved me but Raph was beaten, and we didn't have time to get the other guys."

Raph said, "But Bernie wanted us to get them. I made her leave."

Splinter stroked his beard and said, "Raphael, you rest. Bernie, you take care of him. April, stay here as well."

"But-." Raphael said.

"No buts! I am going to save my sons. Bernie, this is not your fault. It is human nature to reject. I will be back soon." Splinter grabbed a spare katana and left the sewer, leaving April, Raph, and Bernie behind.

Bernie whispered, "This is all my fault…"

Raph said, "No, it's mine."

April said, "It's everyone's fault. But the blame doesn't matter. So, uh, what's up?"

They talked for a while, Bernie messed around with her camera, and April went to sleep early, around ten o'clock. Raphael was pacing the room as Bernie sat on the couch, watching him.

"Do you want to go to sleep?"

"How can I sleep when my brothers are in trouble and my dad is going to put himself in danger?" He yelled. Bernie rubbed her arms. "Sorry." He said. "It's just, you can mess with me all you want, but when you bring my brothers into the picture…"

"I get it, you really care about them. But I think Splinter has it under control."

"You're probably right…"

"I think I might owe you a thank you for earlier…and an apology."

"I think an apology _is _in order."

"Don't push your luck." He laughed.

"I think I know how you can pay me back."

"What do you have in mind?"

"You know." She smiled and walked into his room. He followed her, smiling.

"Where were we?" Bernie asked.

"We could always improvise." He suggested. He didn't let her respond. He pressed his lips to hers and began to pull her shirt up slowly, repeating earlier. But this time she let it happen.

His eyes looked over her hungrily as she began to pull off her bra, a smirk plastered on her lips. He kissed her lips, then her cheek, and worked his way to her neck, and down to her breasts, kissing the right then the left. She moaned softly. He pinched her nipple. She begged for more silently.

He picked her up by the legs and set her on the bed. He held one of her C sized breasts and kissed the other. She knew he wanted control. So she gave it to him, readily.

Her pussy began to ache, hoping he would fuck soon. "Raph!" She moaned. He began to unbutton her jeans and pull to hem off. Bernie moaned as he began to thrust himself at her continuously. He grabbed her ass and said, "Damn…nice ass." He bent her over and stuck his huge finger in her pussy, satisfying her previous ache.

"Since when are you so horny?" Bernie asked through a moan.

"Ever since I met you…damn, you're so wet." He began to lap up her juices with his tongue, satisfying Bernie.

He found his way on top of her and said, "Are you sorry?"

"What?" Bernie said, not realizing she wanted him to fuck so much.

"Are you sorry?"

"Yes, now fuck before I-."

She couldn't finish before he thrust himself at her. "Damn…" It was even better than she remembered. He hit her butt once more before he laid her on the bed and she fell asleep almost immediately. Raphael thought she well deserved it. He positioned himself next to her, his arm draped over her waist, holding her close.

Was this love?

When Raph woke up before Bernie, it surprised both of them. His waking up surprised her, causing her to wake up.

"Good morning." Bernie said.

"Morning." He noticed her had fallen asleep lying on her breasts. "No wonder I slept so good."

She smiled and ran her right hand ran over the lightning shaped scar on the right side of his shell.

"How did you get this?"

"Splinter says when I was young that I was attacked by an alley cat. Splinter stopped him, but he became a one eyed cat. What about this?" He touched her red hair.

"I dunno. My favorite color's red and I felt like it one day…Raph?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, I just want to say, you may be arrogant, short-fused, sarcastic, mean, jealous, rude…"

"Was this supposed to be romantic?"

"I wasn't finished. Don't interrupt." He ran his hand up and down her bare body as she said, "You are also a sympathetic, smart, witty, selfless, tough, soft-sided joker, and you were right. If I would have listened to you, maybe things wouldn't have been like this. And I'm lucky to have you."

"No. I'm lucky to be such a sympathetic, smart, witty, selfless, tough, soft-sided joker."

Bernie rolled her eyes and got out of the bed.

"By the way Raph, you really stink."

"Well, where there's a will, there's a way." He stood up and took her into the showers through a door in Raph's room.

**Showering with Raph in the next chappie! Hope you liked it! I feel pretty proud of my Lemon, but no flames please. CRITICISM is okay, but please no flames. THANKS FOR READING BYE!**


	14. Chapter 14: Training

Chapter 14

Raphael led Bernie into one of the showers, a small stall with the bare necessities of showering: soap, a showerhead, and hot and cold nozzles. Raphael turned the water on and they were sprayed by an immediate rush of cool water. Raph moved Bernie under the fountain and ran his hands through her hair. He applied a small amount of soap to her hair and rubbed it in slowly. He lathered her hair and she giggled softly. He gently rinsed it out, making sure not to leave any soap in her beautiful blond and red hair. He began to wash her body, starting from her neck, and as any male would, paid extra close to her breasts. As he finished washing her, he dried her off quickly. He took a quick shower, refusing to let her wash him, and they dried themselves off. They found their way back into his room.

Bernie put on a pair of jeans and a black and white t shirt with, "Sorry Not Sorry" printed across the front. She brushed her hair out. She tied her hair into a ponytail as she noticed Raph was having problems with his bandages.

"Do you need help?" She asked.

"Not if you're gonna use fucking peroxide." Bernie smiled and began to wrap the bandages around his arms.

Everyone was ecstatic when they heard what happened next.

"The party has arrived!" Someone yelled. None other than Michelangelo. Bernie smiled and the couple ran out to greet everyone. There they were, the fearsome foursome. Bernie was greeted by Mikey with a huge bear hug (turtle hug). He held a large pizza box. Donnie said, "It is good to be home." April ran up to him and kissed his cheek, making Donnie pause for just a minute. Leo gave Bernie a brotherly love hug. Raphael even smiled.

"Are you guys okay? I mean like, how'd you get out?" Bernie asked,

Leo said, "Splinter got us out. It was…a bit complicated."

"A bit?" Donnie interjected. "You guys didn't have to hack into Baxter Stockman's encrypted files, shut down the power, and cause a disturbance large enough so we could escape."

Splinter said, "But now we are all ok. Bernie, I think we should talk."

"Yes, sensei."

XXXXX Sensei's Room XXXXX

"I think I should help you to learn to protect yourself."

"What…what'd you have in mind?"

"I am going to train you in the way of ninjitsu, with the help of my sons. I have a feeling that you will do greatly."

"Sensei, I'm…just a girl. An abused girl with no way to protect herself, and this is great, but I don't think I'm cut out to learn ninjitsu."

"You may only see a girl, but I see a woman, as would your father. You can do great things, Bernie."

Bernie thought about this for a moment before nodding.

XXXXX TRAINING MONTAGE! XXXXX

Bernie sat across from Splinter. "In order to master ninjitsu, you must also master your mind."

Splinter held up a small ball, like the one you'd get out of a quarter machines at Wal-Mart. The three boys sat around them. He put it under one of three identical cups. He moved them around quickly. Bernie couldn't keep track of it. She pointed to the cup closest to the end of the table. Splinter picked it up, revealing nothing. Donnie picked up the third, revealing the ball.

…..

Later, Splinter said, "Balance yourself. You must balance mind and body."

She stood on a giant ball. She held her arms out for balance. Splinter threw her a large staff, which she caught clumsily. Mikey began to throw something at her. "Hey!" She fell off not too long after. Mikey said, "Love ya, Bernie." He earned a slap from Raph. "Ow…I meant brotherly love!"

"You cannot rely heavily on your weapon. You must always be prepared."

...

This meant hand to hand combat with Leo, who was _much _more skilled than her. I'd rather not go into detail on how badly Bernie's ass was whooped.

"Training with a sword is very important, for it is simple, but yet you must know these movements."

…..

"A ninja must have their favored weapon…what is yours?"

Splinter handed her a katana, which she almost immediately dropped and it clattered on the floor. He picked it up and said, "I guess that's not it." They tried to find the right weapon for her over the course of the next few hours.

She and Raph both held bokkens. "I don't know why I agreed to this." She said. "Don't worry Bern. I'll go easy on ya." He said with a smirk on his face. He almost immediately disarmed her and hit her butt with his bokken. She groaned angrily. "You're cute when you're mad." He said, taunting her.

…..

Splinter said to her, "They do not expect you to fight back; use this to your advantage. Use their weaknesses, their fears. Play dirty, as they say."

Raphael _had _mentioned something about cockroaches.

XXXXX FEW DAYS LATER! XXXXX

Splinter turned the cups once more. Donnie was about to point to one, before pulling his hand back, stumped. Bernie pointed to the middle one, sure of herself, revealing the ball. Donnie's jaw dropped as the three others laughed.

Bernie stood steadily on the ball. Mikey began to throw the things at her. She used the staff to repel all of them, hitting Mikey with all of them. "Hey! Aye, man, I was just doing what Splinter said!" She just smiled.

…..

Bernie was hit by Leo only once before she made him lose his footing. He fell backward, before Bernie stood. Leo held his hands up, smiling. He tried to get up and grab her arms before she grabbed his elbow and pulled him in front of her. "Shit…" Leo whispered.

…..

Splinter handed her a throwing star, which felt good in her hand. She threw it, and hit a dummy in the head. "I think we found it." Bernie said. "I think so." Splinter agreed, smiling.

…..

Raphael held his bokken. "Where's Bernie?" He asked. "She is coming." Splinter said. Leo put his elbows on the counter. Bernie hugged him from behind and said, "You know I love you Raph. But this had to be done." She set the roach on his shoulder and he began to run around yelling, "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Everyone, including Splinter, was laughing. Once he was sure the bug was off him, he walked over to the group, pissed off.

"You're cute when you're mad." She said.

Donnie said, "I have something to show you, Bernie, if you thought that was funny."

"No." Raph said. "I thought you deleted it."

"I did. Off my laptop, after I transferred it onto my flash drive." He pulled out his laptop from under the table and played the age old video of Raph screaming at Spy Roach. Bernie laughed. Mikey said, "This is my favorite part." He paused it at the part where Raph screamed. Everyone but Raph laughed. "It's not funny."

"Raph we all have fears. Just some are of harmless insects."

"Well, what about you?"

"Abuse, mainly. But there's also heights. Or falling off of them."

Mikey said, "Now that's rational. Remember Spy Roach?"

"I don't want to." Raph said. "And we are done with this conversation."

**So, Bernie is just grasping the basics of ninjitsu, which is good! So, they're going to play a newfound board game called (you guessed it) Mazes and Mutants!**


	15. Chapter 15: LARP

**Okay, for everyone who doesn't know what Mazes and Mutants is, it's a game like Dungeons and Dragons where you tell what your characters is going to do.**

**Secondly, I know I've been making a lot more references to the show, but I've been watching it a lot more.**

**Third, I changed this show a bit, just to make it more me and so Bernie could be in it.**

**And lastly, sorry if this is a lot of dialogue, I used the script. Whenever the guys are talking, their walking through the maze! Love you guys!**

Chapter 15

Everyone was sitting on the couch that following Saturday, with the exception of Mikey who went to explore. Leo turned on the TV.

"Space Heroes, again?" Donnie asked.

"Yep."

Bernie laid her head on Raph's lap, reading a book. Leo was sitting on the floor. Donnie began to pace behind the couch. April sat on her laptop, doing a school project.

"I'm so bored!" Raph said. He began to twirl her hair.

"You're bored? I've resorted to reading. About math."

Donnie said, "Pythagorean's Theorem, Volume 1? That's one of my favorites."

Everyone looked at him. Raph said, "You are a strange, strange little man."

Michelangelo ran in and yelled, "I have found something great!"

Leo said, "I can't wait." He shut the TV off and Mikey put the game on the countertop. Everyone crowded around him and the game.

"Mazes and Mutants?" Bernie asked.

"I found it in the sewer. I figured we could play."

"I don't see why not." Bernie said.

"I could use a break from school." April said. Bernie fake coughed, "If anyone asks, I am like, near death."

April giggled and Mikey took the game out.

XXXXX In the Game XXXXX

"Ahh, avenge the beloved elf!" Mikey screamed as his +1 Ring of Awesome didn't work the way he'd planned.

Leo said, "Your elf is fine…for now. But suddenly, your party is attacked by evil, vicious monkey goblins! You have to roll a 2 or higher to avoid being bitten."

"Twenty!" Mikey and Donnie rolled. April and Bernie rolled a twelve together. "One?" Raph yelled.

"Critical fail, dude! The monkey goblin bites." Leo said. "Raph loses 11 hit points."

"Eleven? Give me that! I'm gonna use my magic sword +3 to strike." He grabbed the dice and began to shake it. The girls giggled as everyone was absolutely getting into this game.

"Hmm." Splinter said as he entered the room. "What is all of this?"

"It's called Mazes & Mutants." Leo said.

"We found it in the trash in the sewer."

"A game? Don't you have to practice?"

"But, sensei, we just did this morning." Donnie said.

"We could use just one day to relax." April said.

"I cannot understand why you play a fantasy game when your lives are already fantastic." He picked up the box.

"Me next!" Mikey exclaimed, "Everyone's favorite elf wants to attack goblins too and save Princesses April and Bernie!" The girls rolled their eyes as he rolled the dice, rolling a twenty. "Aw, yeah! +1 ring of awesome!"

They finished the game an hour later. Raph, Bernie, April, and Donnie were watching Dash Coolstar. Mikey was eating pizza.

"_It's Mind Master!" Dash yelled. _

"_Take this and so on, Dash Coolstar!" Mind Master yelled as Dash rose into the air. _

"_Dash, what's wrong?" The geek of the group asked. _

"_Mind Master...He's filling my brain with horror and madness. I'm trapped in my own mind!" _

"_You can fight against it, Dash! I believe in you to break free. Yes, I do!" The cotton candy girl of the group asked. _

"_Oh! No! His mind is too very great!" Dash broke free. Dash pulled out a bazooka from nowhere and shot Mind Master. _

"Where did he pull out the bazooka?" Bernie asked.

"I have theories. None of them pleasant."

And an hour after that, Leo approached everyone.

"Hear ye, hear ye! We have seen the future, and it is larp. LARP, Live Action Role Play. We dress up as our heroes, and then finish our mazes & mutants game in the sewers." Leo said, geeking out.

"Cool!" April said.

"Sounds like fun." Bernie said.

"Sounds like stupid. Count me out." Raph said.

"Come on Raph." Bernie said.

"If you play with us, I'll let you wear my +1 Ring of Awesomeness."

"Forget it, I don't do rings."

"That's five to one. Let's larp."

"If we're gonna larp, - we're gonna need costumes!" Mikey exclaimed. "Yeah! Leo the knight. Donnie the wizard. Mikey the elven thief, thank you very much. Raph the dwarf barbarian. Psst, you should larp on your knees so you look like a real dwarf barbarian." He whispered the last part to Raph, who smacked the back of his head. "April, the fairy princess. Bernie, the elven princess. It's slo-mo time." Mikey said. Everyone groaned and followed him in slo-mo.

"I've set up the game so we can finish in the tunnels." Leo said, "Whoever solves the clues and defeats the dragon wins." Suddenly, a dummy fell from the roof.

"Ah! It's a deadly tree troll! Get it! Get it! Get! Ugh." Mikey yelled. All the turtles attacked it except for Raph. Bernie put her hands on her hips and April crossed her arms.

"Well done, adventurers. The troll is defeated."

"Oh, yeah! Uh-huh, uh-huh. That's how I do it, uh!"

"Hey, I found something. 'Soon you will find yourself in a haze. Solve the riddles to beat the maze.'" Donnie read.

"That's not the clue I wrote down." Leo whispered…suddenly smoke filled the room. "HEY!" Raph yelled. When the smoke cleared, everything was different, more realistic, even their costumes.

"Something is not right here." Leo said.

"Wait…where's Bernie and April?" Raph said, his temper flaring.

"Excellent, my fellow anthropomorphized animals. Play to thine heart's content, for thy true game is about to beginith."

"The haze! Just like the rubber tree troll said." Donnie said.

"It smells." Mikey said.

"You been eating asparagus again, Mikey? Wow, Leo, you really hooked this game up." Donnie said.

"This wasn't me." Leo answered.

"A dungeon? Um, what did you mean exactly when you said it wasn't you?" Raph asked. Everyone was fascinated.

"Leo's just being humble." Donnie said.

"This is amazing. Everything feels so realistic. What was that? What was that? This way! Leo, I appreciate all the hard work you put into this, bro. I really do." Mikey said.

"The craftsmanship is a thing of beauty." Donnie said.

"It's commendable." Raph said, more focused on the missing girls.

"But, um, what is going on? I have no idea." Leo said, afraid.

"Are we really in medieval times? Dude, I don't want to be stuck in the 1980s." Mikey said, before the smoke started to fill the room.

"- Who is- - What the- Weird." Mikey said.

"Thou possesseth questions. I am the one who possesseth thy answers." A large sparrow/human said.

"What did he say? I don't speak Spanish, dude."

"My name is Sir Malachi. I am the one who changeth your clue. I am the one who broughteth you here. And I am the one who will rewardeth you if you win the quest."

He showed them an image of Bernie and April, who now wore elegant dresses and had their hair done. Bernie wore a red dress that brushed the ground. Her hair was pulled up in a beautiful up do with a red ribbon tied inside. April wore a yellow sleeveless dress with a purple bottom and white gloves. Her hair was down and around her shoulders. Bernie was pacing the room, her heels clicking softly, but April was asleep.

"You have Bernie! And April! Why I'm gonna pluck you dry and make you cook yourself!"

"You four turtles must solveth the puzzles three and defeateth the dragon to free Princess April and Princess Bernie. Then and only then will I releaseth you. If thou succeedeth, I will free your princesses and send all of you safely back home. Fail and the dragon devours them and thou will be trapped in the maze forever! Forever!

"Well, maybe we don't want to play your game."

"Thou will play for thine lives!"

With that he was gone, but monkey goblins appeared.

"Real monkey goblins?" Leo asked.

Raph swung his ax and yelled, "This ax is impossible!"

"You can't play like Raph the ninja turtle. You have to play like Raph the Dwarf Barbarian." Mikey said, happy to finally say something so rude to his older brother.

"Never should have agreed to be a dwarf."

They all got back into the fight. Leo said, "Do these monkey goblins remind you of something or someone? They almost look like- Rockwell."

Everyone agreed. Donnie said, "This is almost too creepy."

"What isn't creepy about it?" Raph asked, swinging his ax.

The disappeared almost as soon as they appeared. "What're we gonna do now?" Raph said angrily.

"There's only one way out of here."

"We're not really gonna do this, are we?"

"Unless you know some other way out, we have to play Sir Malachi's game." Leo said.

"Whoa-eth." Mikey said in awe of…everything.

"If this is a dungeon maze, it's probably loaded with traps, so watch your step. Mikey stepped on a plate. Axes swung from the top. They dodged them carefully. Mikey was so close to being a headless turtle.

"I never want to see you get hurt +1 ring of awesome, so shiny and beautiful, my magical source of power. My awesome."

"I'll give you a magical headache." Raph threatened.

"Wanderers, mine congratulations on solving the first puzzle." Malachi announced as he made one of his grand entrances. "And now for thy second riddle."

"You stupid bird head!" Raph yelled.

"Oof! A maze is like a brain. A dungeon is a mind. Make one slip, and you'll be forever left behind."

"Can this get any weirder?" Donnie stepped on a trapdoor which fell out and revealed a pit of lava. Raph pulled him back.

"Guess so."

"I think all of those tiles are trapdoors." Donnie said, nervousness lining his voice.

"You heard him, team, ninja stealth."

Mikey dropped his dagger into the lava. He screamed over the edge, "Ah! My dagger of limitless skill! Eh. It wasn't all that."

"Whew! That was too close." Leo said once they were on solid ground. "What is going on here?"

"I'm gonna tell you what's going on, Leo." Raph began.

"This is all magic." Mikey interrupted.

"There's no such thing as magic." Raph said.

"It's the power of the ancient elves, dude." He retorted, proud of his answer.

"Why am I having this conversation? I just want to hit Sir Nerdachi so hard he turns back into an egg. I want to clobber his feathery face into a pillow. I want to—." He was about to say, "Get Bernie and April so we can get the fuck out of here," when Malachi appeared and said, "Sir Raphael, you challenge my power, the power of the gray highland wizards of the north?"

"You must be eating some really crazy birdseed!"

"That doeseth it!"

"Zinza makooloo carookoo chookoo! Bring it on! Yeah! Give me your best shot! Let me see!"

Malachi threw some dust at him and disappeared. Raph curled over and coughed before he stood up. Everyone's eyes grew to the size of golf balls. Leo said, "Raph, you, um you have the head of a turkey." Raph screamed.

"Dude, that is so awesome." Mikey said, "Gobble, gobble, son, like a turkey do."

Malachi's voice said from nowhere, "What? Huh? Huh? Ooh! That's right! You're playing by my rules now. Anyone who forfeits the game next turns into a squirrel." Mikey cringed at the thought, his worst fear being revealed. "And- And now for the next riddle. Where you thinketh you are, trouble if you boast; if thou taketh too long, you shall be as toast." He laughed and everyone stood quietly.

"What does he mean?" Donnie asked. Suddenly, flaming boulders were being flung at them from the walls.

Mikey yelled, dodging the rocks, "Poof! Oh, no! Flaming boulder! Flaming boulder! Hoteth! Hoteth! Hoteth! Ah! Whew." He said when they made it past the FLAMING ROCKS!

"I've been giving this some thought." Leo said.

"About me being a turkey?" Raph asked, annoyed.

"Uh, no, about the riddles. I think I get it. All the riddles are really one single riddle."

"You're saying the riddles point out the true nature of this place." Mikey asked.

"You actually understand what Leo is talking about?" Donnie asked his little brother.

"+1 ring of awesome, dude." They made it into a room filled with gold. On the far end, they heard footsteps pacing quickly. "Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Mikey exclaimed, in awe of the gold. "Ring of awesome." He squealed.

"Bernie!" Raph exclaimed.

Her head shot up. She was holding a pair of red heels and her feet were bare. "Guys! Thank goodness! And…Raph's a turkey? What? Never mind, just get me out of here. April hit her head, but I think she's fine."

"We'll have you out in a- Uh, refresh my memory. Was there some mention of a dragon?" Suddenly they saw a large serpentine behind the gold. Mikey said, "Leatherhead? Leatherhead." He gasped, "But I thought you were gone forever, dude."

"We got to save them!" Donnie yelled before the Leatherhead grabbed his face. "OH COME ON!" **(Reference to an earlier episode!)** He threw him down and Donnie began to pick the lock on the dungeon's door.

"It's not trying to hurt them." Leo said.

"Just us." Raph said as it threw him into the wall.

"Critical hit!" Mikey tried to hit it with his sword, failing. "Critical fail."

"Ugh, our weapons are useless." Raph complained.

"Leatherhead, we're pals." Mikey said as he grabbed his throat. "I don't want to have to fight you. I'm sorry, Leatherhead. I hope someday you'll find it in your heart to forgive me." Mikey hit the alligator with his sword on the back of his head. It let go of him and he ran back.

"That-that can't be the real Leatherhead." Leo said. "Donnie!"

"- Really? - I'm trying! It's cool." Donnie said, "But it's a complicated contraption. It hasn't been used since the Renaissance!" Mikey said, out of breath. "Sorry." He said as he hit Leatherhead again.

"I mean, maybe just try a little harder? Donnie! Stay put, Bern." Raph called.

"If we imagine our weapons are magical and all-powerful, we can defeat Leatherhead." Leo called.

"Yes, that's the answer." Mikey exclaimed.

"But that makes no sense!" Raph said, running from Leatherhead.

"Trust me. Believe! Focus. Use your imagination." Leo's sword began to catch fire and he hit Leatherhead, stunning him for a minute. The alligator disappeared, as did the gold and the girls.

Raph said, "Bernie? What's going on? This whole adventure is totally looney! Show your ugly bird head, Malachi!"

The sparrow revealed himself in a puff of smoke. "Well done, fellowship of turtles. Now I shall prepareth thy next adventure." He laughed. "Then I will playeth the game with you forever and ever and ever!

"Forget it, Malachi." Raph said, annoyed.

"We figured it out." Leo said.

"We did?" Mikey asked.

"This whole thing is an illusion. It's not real."

"It's not? Nonsense! Thou mustest travel the maze until my heart's contentethery."

"No way." Donnie said.

"With mine first attack, I cast magic fist! Told you. Power of ancient elves. Lightning of Lorenzo! Rockets of Ravendorf!" A blue fist began to chase them until Leo slashed it with his sword.

"Everyone, listen. Malachi is a mutant. He's creating the maze inside our minds."

"Inside our minds? Are you crazy, Leo?" Raph asked through a gobble.

"He's got magic, but I've got the +1 ring of awesome." Mikey exclaimed.

"Thou thinkest thou can surprise the game master? I cast egg bombs of power!" Malachi laughed evilly.

"Whoa! Ooh! My ring of awesome." Mikey said, as he was hit by an egg bomb. "It failed."

"Mikey, give me that ring." Raph said.

"You-you want to carry my ring?"

"Not exactly." He threw the ring at Malachi, hitting his forehead.

"Uh! Ow! That smarteth!"

"Guys, focus! The only way we can beat this is if we all believe it's not real." Leo said, running to Malachi to hit him.

"I get it." Donnie said. "And I don't believe!" He said. Malachi made grabbed Raph by the neck with a magical hand. "Leo says it's not realeth. Leo says it's not realeth." He repeated.

"Yes! It's up to you now, Raph." Leo called.

"I'm trying!" He clawed at the thing around his neck.

"Raph!" Mikey called. "I don't believe! No!" He yelled. He fell to the ground and everything came up in a puff of smoke.

"We're back!" Mikey exclaimed.

"We were in the sewers the whole time." Donnie said.

Raph touched his face. "Yes! I'm handsome again."

"I wouldn't say that." Bernie said. She ran up to him and hugged him. Everyone was in their usual clothes. April went up and hugged Donnie. Suddenly, the bird appeared.

"We're not playing anymore, Malachi." Leo said.

"What were you trying to do?" Bernie asked. "I-I just wanted to play." The little bird said weakly. Everyone suddenly felt bad for him. "My name is Martin Milton. I used to be obsessed with Mazes & Mutants- Every hour, every day. All that changed the day I was feeding the birds on my roof. I donned fair cloak and wizardly hat to become Sir Malachi, the sparrow wizard. I went into the sewers to play a solo larping game of Mazes & Mutants when I accidentally found you. You were all so happy. I made sure the orange one found it. I was so happy you liked it, so happy indeed, especially the two fair princesses. I just wanted people to play with."

"Dude, solo larp?" Mikey asked. Malachi nodded. "That is so sad."

"Aw, Malachi wasn't entirely bad." April said.

"He did leave us clues that everything was an illusion." Donnie said.

"It really was a game." Bernie said.

"You can go, Malachi." Raph said. "Even if you turned me into a turkey."

"But you have to promise that you'll never force anyone to play with you ever again." Leo said.

Bernie said, "And just ask if you want to play again – I'd be more than willing."

"Sounds faireth to me." Malachi exclaimed, happy to have made new larp friends. "Boom! Wah! Boom! Boo! Boo-wah! Bwah! Boo! Boom! Good-byeth, my friends! Live long and larp!"

"And thus the turtle champions fought the wizard Sir Malachi and won by the sheer power of their awesomeness!" Everyone walked away. Leo rolled his eyes. April and Donnie began to discuss the Foot's battle technique. Raph and Bernie walked in the couple half hug walk. "Booyakasha! Um, guys? Hey, wait up!" Mikey yelled.

Live long and larp.

**My longest chappie, I know, but the episode is one of my favorites, and I hope ya'll liked it! Please read and review!**


	16. Chapter 16: I Love You

Chapter 16

Bernie lay on the couch, tired from her training with April and Master Splinter. She had actually become pretty good at ninjitsu. April was now at a friend's house, some girl named Irma. It had been a week since the larp thing. She sat up as the guys ran in from their weekly runs.

"How'd it go guys?" She asked.

"Kicked some major Foot, as usual." Mikey said proudly.

"I got something to show you guys." Bernie said, holding back a grin.

"What?" Leo asked.

"Just come and see for yourselves."

She grabbed Raph's arm and led them down one of the sewer tunnels.

"Where are you taking us?" He asked.

Donnie said, "By my calculations, we're in the east side of the sewer, approximately two hundred and fifty one point fifty six meters from the – whoa."

Donnie's ramblings were cut short by a huge explosion of color on the wall. Orange, red, blue, and purple drops, each like halves of a Ying-Yang, swirled around a ball of green.

Raph touched it and said, "You made this?"

Bernie shrugged slightly.

"How?" Leo asked.

"I found some spray paint in an old crate…and with you guys gone once a week, I had time."

"Wow." Mikey said. And that's all he had to say.

"I'm glad you guys like it."

"Are you kidding?" Raph said. "This is great."

Mikey asked, "How did you learn to do this?"

"I used to do it all the time in my neighborhood. It was a hobby. But I guess I just stopped."

Donnie said, "Hey guys, look at this. '_Dedicated to my closest friends: Leo, Mikey, Donnie, Raph, April, and Splinter. With love, Bernie_.'" She ran her fingers through her hair. Mikey said, "Aw!"

He hugged her, earning a slap on the back of the head from Raph.

Bernie smiled at the brothers. She wondered how she ever lived without _her _ninja turtle.

XXXXX Later that Evening XXXXX

Splinter was meditating in his room when Bernie walked in. She sat on her knees and asked, "Master Splinter?"

His eyes opened and he said, "Yes, Bernie?"

"I was, um, hoping that maybe I could read my father's files? I know that it makes the situation a million times - ."

"Bernie, I understand. You want what little you have. I think you are ready." Splinter smiled, earning a smile from Bernie. Splinter walked over to his shelf and pulled his dresser back. He pulled up a board from the floor and handed the files to Bernie.

"I have not read them either. Maybe we could both?"

Bernie nodded, words unable to form. She grabbed the files, her hands shaking. What would she find in these files?

She opened them slowly. The first page was information on her father.

**Name: Henry James Michelson**

**Date of Birth: 9-2-70**

**Occupation: Scientist**

**Age: 30**

**Spouse: Melissa Michelson**

**Social Security Number: XXX-XXXX-8901**

Bernie began to flip through the pages of the files.

She read aloud, "Three weeks since the first injection, but Ooze is still unresponsive to the specimens, the turtles, but I do believe that their size may be the reason they are still not affected. My colleagues are my best friends, Hamato Yushi and his brother. They believe in this project as much as I, maybe even more. But the man who calls himself Oroku Saki is a bit suspicious. He is a good scientist, but he wants the mutagen to be tested on other things: elephants, pandas, larger creatures. I told him that we should not until we gather more information on the turtles."

She flipped the page. The rest of the files were just average notes, until she reached the second to last page. "Splinter, listen to this. 'I have realized what Saki has meant to do these six months. He wants to create super mutants with overdoses of the Ooze, but Yushi and I cannot let him. Melissa has come for a visit. Of course, it had to be now of all times. I trust Yushi and his brother to get Melissa – and my child, a girl the doctor says – out of here safely. The turtles have been tagged with radio sensors…if Shredder, as Saki calls himself now, finds them, he will be able to create his super mutants." She flipped it over and an envelope fell out. Splinter picked it up and handed it to her. Bernie swallowed and opened it.

"What does it say?" He asked.

"It – it's addressed to you…"

_Hamato Yushi,_

_Take care of my wife and daughter. I know yours mean more than the world to you, as do mine. Please. I may not make it out alive. I know of his plans, and I know he will try to kill all of us. Make sure Melissa gets home safely, back to New York maybe. I should never have come to Japan. Tell my wife I love her more than my work…she wasn't sure about that._

_And please, tell my daughter I love her._

_Your friend,_

_Henry_

Bernie felt a tear running down her cheek. Splinter said, "He must have written it the night Shredder attacked."

"Why would Shredder want these?"

"He may believe they contain important information." Tears began to leak freely from her eyes. "We should, um, let Donnie read these…he may find something important." Splinter put his hand on her shoulder.

"You are stronger than you believe, Bernie. You have endured what others could not. I will give the files to my son."

"Thanks, Splinter." She hugged the tall rat and said, "I…I'm going to go rest."

"I understand, my child." Bernie walked into Raph's room, unseen by the guys.

XXXXX Even LATER that Night XXXXX

Raphael was pacing the lair.

"What do you think they're talking about in there?"

"Raph." Mikey said.

"I mean, they've been in there forever."

"Raph." Mikey said.

"What if she's leaving?"

"Raph!" Mikey yelled.

"What do you want?!"

Mikey shrunk, but said, "Don't worry man. Bernie wouldn't leave you. She really loves you."

Raph sighed and said, "You're right. I'm worrying too much. Sorry, little brother."

"No sweat, 'sides, April said she'd bring a pizza when she gets home tonight."

Suddenly, Splinter walked out of his room.

"Master Splinter." Leo said.

"My sons, do you recall your first Father's Day?"

"Sure," Donnie said. "It was a day full of glitter and crayons."

_XXXXX Flashback XXXXX_

_It was late in the month of June. Master Splinter wasn't expecting his sons to do anything for him on this Father's Day, the boys only being one year old. But, early that morning, Michelangelo greeted Splinter with a poke to the nose and a, "Dada, surprise!"_

_Splinter opened his eyes and saw something he'd never forget. The boys had prepared him a breakfast of leftover pizza and slightly overcooked scrambled eggs. _

_Splinter laughed, "What is all of this, boys?"_

"_It's Father's Day, Father!" Leo giggled._

"_How did you know today was a holiday?"_

"_Don Don said it was." Mikey said._

"_I wed it on the calendar."_

"_Thank all of you."_

"_We not done yet!" Mikey exclaimed._

_Donnie handed him a Walk Man he'd found and fixed in the sewer. Leo gave him a book he'd made of pictures. Mikey did a dance for him, which he'd made up himself. _

"_And what about you, Raphael?"_

_The second oldest child still had yet to talk, while his brothers had all excelled at speaking, at least for their age. _

_Raphael handed his father a picture, which was just a bunch of scribbles. _

"_This is very good Raphael." Splinter meant it too. "What is it?"_

_Raphael said his first words that day. "Dhere's you, Dada, dhere's Weo; dhere's me, dhere's Donnie, and dhere's Mikey."_

_Splinter began to make out the five figures and said, "You all have made this the best Father's Day ever."_

_XXXXX End of Flashback XXXXX_

"Well, that is a leisure Bernie has never been able to have. This is hard for her…and for me as well. She has just read the files, and learned something that she has not been told in a long time."

"Where is she?"

"She is in your room, Raphael, resting. Just give her time."

XXXXX A Half Hour Later XXXXX

Raph and Mikey were playing pinball. Leo was watching Space Heroes. Donnie was looking through the files for any sign of anything. Raph hit the pinball machine.

"I can't take this anymore! I'm gonna go talk to her."

"Ra-." Leo started. But Raph was already in his room.

…

He opened his door, only to see Bernie laying on the bed, asleep, holding a picture. He walked over to her. She had the small frame held tightly in her hands against her chest. He knew what the picture was of. He pulled a blanket onto her. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "I love you. And I haven't told you that yet while you're awake, and no one else has, but I love you. And I was stupid to think you were leaving."

"I love you too." She whispered when he was about to grab the door handle.


	17. Chapter 17: Wormquake Part 1

**This is basically Wormquake Part 1. Next is Wormquake Part 2.**

Chapter 17

"_Scientists are calling them "micro quakes," But they shake so hard, this reporter's hair was badly messed up! No need for concern- I'm being treated by my stylist._

"Dude, that poor man's hair." Mikey said.

"Earthquakes in Manhattan?" Bernie asked.

"Something's up." Leo said.

Donnie then called everyone into his lab. "I've been graphing the earthquake epicenters. They're happening in a pattern that's not at all random."

"They're in just one big circle…what if they're caused from the underground?" Bernie asked.

"You'd need some pretty big machinery to even begin a noticeable tremor."

"Is that awesome good or awesome bad?"

"Awesome bad, Mikey, although, I did get weird energy readings under the epicenter…maybe some kind of tech is doing this…"

"I doubt it," Raph said, "The only people with that kind of tech are the Kraang and they're gone."

The guys had explained the Kraang to Bernie before. Leo wasn't so convinced that they even were gone.

XXXXX That Night XXXXX

April was vigilanteing with Casey.

"And she's really nice. I think you'd like her."

"So, uh, Red, vigilanteing and talking about your friend Bernie is fun and stuff, but when are we gonna go on a real date?"

He put his arm around her as they stopped. April enjoyed toying with Casey, only considering she had a crush on Donnie instead.

"What'd you have in mind?"

Casey was about to say something, when April said, "What's that?"

They ran to the edge of the building.

"It can't be…they're gone…" April said, "The Kraang…" At least a hundred were going inside of a purple portal. The black haired men, all in single file.

Casey said, "So these are the robots you told me about?"

"Yeah, the ones with the little brains inside…but I thought we'd wiped all of them out."

"I got this Red." He jumped down from the fire escape.

"Casey!" April said. He hit the last Kraang bot with his hockey stick, who only stopped for a minute before grabbing the stick and throwing it. Casey grabbed a spare and hit the Kraang's head, knocking it off. The little brain crawled out and Casey hit it in disgust. It crawled away quickly. April jumped down and touched the button on the top of the portal. It fell and clattered on the ground before she picked it up.

"We should get this to Donnie." April concluded.

"Shouldn't we bring it to a real laboratory?"

"Oh, trust me, Donnie's way ahead of most scientists." Casey groaned, his dislike for the nerd growing.

XXXXX Shredder's Hideout XXXXX

"Father should've been back hours ago with his new little secret weapon."

Rahzar said, "After what happened with the girl and the turtles, I'm surprised he didn't take our heads.

"I've heard rumors it's a new mutant- Part woman, part tuna, all lover." Fish Face said.

"I hope not." Stockman said, "I'm allergic to fish. Nothing personal, Xever."

"All I know is that he's a deadly assassin. The Kraang turned him into a mutant when he was a kid decades ago." Rahzar said.

Suddenly Shredder entered through the main entrance. Karai bowed, "Father."

"Master Shredder." Rahzar said.

"You look terrible, Bradford." Shredder said in regard to Rahzar's tired appearance. Shredder sat on his throne. "I have returned, and I bring with me the most feared assassin in all of Asia, Tiger Claw." A large tiger walked through the entrance.

"This is your secret weapon, father- Another freak?"

"This is the foot clan you promised me? I must say, master shredder, I am disappointed." Karai prepared to slash his neck when he pointed his gun at her.

Xever said, "I honor you, great tiger claw. Can I offer you some refreshments?"

"Milk, skim." Tiger Claw said.

"Sensitive subject maybe but shouldn't tigers have tails?" Karai said smirking.

"Don't mock me, child. It was a rival who sliced off my tail. One day I will find it, and he will pay the price!" He took a sip of his milk.

"If you can't keep your own tail-."

"Silence, Karai. You will treat tiger claw with utmost respect. He is my new second in command.

"What? I've earned that job, not some oversized cat in a scarf!"

"Enough! You have already failed me once, fail me again, and you shall be dishonored. Tiger claw, take my daughter with you to capture splinter and his turtles. Karai, do not disobey him."

Karai looked at the ground.

XXXXX

XXXXX in the Sewer XXXXX

"And then you press this button." April pressed the button and the portal made itself. "And you have a portable portal."

"Wow." Was all Donnie could manage.

"So what you're saying is," Raph said, "that the Kraang are back?"

"I saw them myself." April said.

"Well if the Kraang are back, we're going to have to test it." Donnie said.

Bernie said, "What about a camera?"

Casey had met Bernie about five minutes ago, and it was obvious that Raph had claimed her, especially when Raph caught Casey staring at her arms. But otherwise, she was hot.

"If none of us are going to put on our big boy shorts, I'm going in."

"Number one," Raph said, "nobody talks to Bernie like that but me. Number two; you're insane, nuts, looney. _I'm _going in!"

Raph then ran into the portal. "Raph!" Bernie yelled after him.

Casey grabbed April's arm and said, "Come on, Red!" He pulled her into the portal and Donnie yelled, "April!" and followed. Bernie groaned.

Mikey said, "Leo, Bern, we can't just let them go."

Bernie held two throwing stars and said, "I mean we could, but…"

Leo grabbed her arm and grabbed her in. Mikey followed, smiling.

XXXXX

Bernie felt a chill as she was pulled through the portal. She stood with the six other people.

"Wow! It's like the grand central station of dimensional travel! The Kraang must use it as a gateway between realities."

Suddenly, when Mikey came through, the portal closed.

"Guys! The portal's gone!"

"There are thousands of portals here. One of them has to lead back home. Everyone start looking!"

Everyone started to look through the portals. "Hey Bernie look at this." Raph said. It was a snow covered world that glistened in the light.

"It's so beautiful." Bernie said in awe. She noticed Raph smiling at her.

"Hey Bernie, Red," Casey said smugly, "check this out."

Bernie walked over to the portal Casey was by, next to April. It was _definitely _a more animated version of them walking down the street, the four turtles, Casey, April in a jumpsuit, and Bernie with her hair in a bun and paint splattered on her clothes. Her eyes were a much lighter blue and she had no scars. Casey and April and Bernie were all adults, about their mid-twenties while the turtles were teenagers, of course.

"Is that us?" Leo asked.

"Dude, why do we look so…dorky?" Mikey then laughed, "Look at April and Bernie."

"Nice jumpsuit." Donnie said.

Leo walked to the next portal, only to see Dimension X. "Guys…I think we weren't even close to wiping them out." Everyone crowded around him. They saw billions of Kraang roaming around.

Mikey gulped, "I don't think so."

Suddenly, one of the Kraang bots said, "Kraang has noticed someone who is not Kraang in the place where only Kraang should be."

Raphael looked around the portal, "Where's the off button!?"

Flying Kraang brains were flying at them. Leo said, "We got company, guys." Bernie grasped her throwing star as everyone prepared to fight these Kraang.

Leo took down the first as Bernie threw one of her stars at the other, hitting the pink glob of alien, knocking it out of the sky. Raph hit the third as he jumped and tackled it from the sky. And then the Kraang apes came. There were two blue ape bodies powered by the little brains. The first hit April aside, which caused Donnie to charge at it. He hit it with his stick, which was a toothpick to the ape. It grabbed the staff mid-swing and threw him away. Leo and threw one of his katana, knocking the first ape back. Bernie was then pushed by Raph to block her from the ape's butt blasters.

"IT HAS BUTT BLASTERS!" Donnie yelled.

They began to run, looking for their portal. "Guys I think this is it!" Leo yelled.

"Think?" Bernie replied with.

"Better than nothing." Raph said, "Come on!"

Mikey was the first to jump through, then Leo, Raph, and Bernie. Donnie, Casey, and April were cut short by the two apes. "We need to get to that portal." Donnie said. The ape then turned and crushed the control mechanism, causing Donnie's shoulders to fall.

"I have a plan." He whispered. "But we need to surrender." Everyone raised their hands in surrender.

"For the record," Casey said, "I do not count this as surrender."

Meanwhile, Bernie, Mikey, Raph, and Leo were falling in a dumpster.

"Wow, dude, what dimension are we in?" Mikey said his head under a lampshade.

Raph hit his head and the lampshade fell off.

"The others are still trapped over there."

"Yeah, and the smart member of the team is trapped with them. This is all your fault Leo!"

Mikey shrunk back as his older brothers began to argue, but Bernie stepped up.

"It is nobody's fault! We just need to find a way to help them…" Suddenly the earthquake started again. When the tremor stopped, everyone got out of the dumpster.

Leo said, "We got to find the source of these quakes."

XXXXX on the Roof XXXXX

"Karai, you have your instructions."

XXXXX on the Ground XXXXX

"Who the heck is that?" Raph asked.

"You may call me Tiger Claw!"

"I knew it! I was totally gonna name him Tiger Claw!" Mikey said.

"I ask only once. Summon your rat master."

"Sorry, pal! I'm not a cat person."

Tiger Claw began to shoot his freeze ray at them, then resorting to his plasma blaster. Mikey hit him with his nun chucks, but Tiger Claw hit him away.

"Mikey!" Raph yelled. Bernie threw her stars at him, one lodging into his arm, missing with the other. Tiger claw roared with pain, but then knocked Leo down. He grabbed Bernie's neck.

"You are nothing but cubs. Ha.

"Nice kitty, uh, let me see if I have some catnip on me." Mikey said, oblivious to what might lay in Bernie's future. "Ha ha."

"You are defeated. Summon your master, or the little girl goes into the furnace." Leo and Mikey were tied up, while Raph was forced to bear the choice of whether or not to call Splinter.

"Don't do it, Raph!" Bernie said with a gasp as he gripped onto her neck.

"It's a trap for Splinter!" Leo yelled.

"Of course it's a trap. Tell me the part where I have a choice."

XXXXX in the Sewer XXXXX

The phone in Splinter's room began to ring.

"The cheese phone! Truly an emergency." He answered the cheese shaped phone. "Moshi moshi. Raphael! What is the problem? Do not fear, my son. "I am on my way.

"I can't believe you called him." Mikey said.

"If anything happens, to Splinter -." What else could I do, Leo? Let Bernie be fried to a crisp." Bernie was unconscious from lack of air on the ground in front of them.

"The rat! Where is he? One push and you all go into the furnace."

"Just wait, Tiger Claw." Leo said.

"Splinter's gonna kick that little stub of a tail so deep in your striped-."

"Silence! I am tired of waiting. Your lives end now."

Mikey whimpered. "This is it! I love you guys. Raph, it was me who ate your last piece of chocolate pepperoni pizza. I'm sorry, man! I was so hungry."

"Release my sons! Now!"

Tiger Claw said in Japanese, "There is a saying that a cornered rat will always fight. Is that true? Hmm."

Splinter replied in Japanese, "Let us see."

Splinter almost immediately kicked his guns away.

Tiger Claw said, "I prefer to slice you into bite-sized pieces." They began to fight.

XXXXX In the Sewer Tunnel XXXXX

"You will continue marching from the place you are to the place you are not yet."

"At least we're back in New York." April said.

"Didn't they mention feeding us something? I'm hungry." Casey said.

"No, they said they'd feed us to something, something called a-."

"Kraathatrogon." Donnie finished. "Which is-actually, I have no clue what it is."

"We can wait around to be eaten or we can make a move!" Casey hit one of the Kraang with his hockey stick. Donnie hit his staff through the other while April hit the final with her fan.

"Let's go!" Casey yelled.

"This way! Go! Move!"

"Wow! The old pneumatic subway! Built in the 1800s- nobody uses 'em now."

"What's gross slobbering sound?" April asked.

"It sounds worse than Mikey eating pizza." Mikey said.

They looked down into a room, similar to the lair's size. "Ooh, those must be the kraathatrogons." Donnie concluded.

"The kraathatr-trogo- the tro- "space worms" is easier to pronounce." Casey said. April rolled her eyes and kept looking at the ginormous worms.

Suddenly, as a worm came through, the Earth began to shake. "It's the worms." Donnie said. "That's what's causing the earthquakes!"

"W-why? Why bring 'em here?" Casey asked.

"Look! They're milking them… for mutagen?" April asked.

"By Darwin's beard! This is where the mutagen comes from! Fascinating and- - disgusting!"

April felt something rub against her butt. "Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"I'm serious, Casey. I said stop!"

They all heard something start to purr.

"Huh?" April asked. Everyone began to scream, along with the worm. "Kraang, we have been discovered in the place that was meant to be undiscovered."

"Unleash the Kraathatrogon!" They let the huge worm go. It began to chase after them. "I don't think I have a big enough hockey stick for that thing." Casey whimpered.

XXXXX Splinter x Tiger Claw XXXXX

Splinter hit Tiger Claw with his sword. "You'll pay for that, rodent!" Splinter soon dropped his sword. "Now you are defenseless."

"A ninja is never defenseless." He threw a throwing star at him.

"You got him, sensei!" Mikey yelled.

"Slap the stripes off that cat!" Raph yelled. Bernie moved slightly, her head aching.

Raphael had Tiger Claw at his throat against the edge of the building. "And now we shall see if a cat always lands on its feet."

"Now!" Tiger Claw yelled. Karai shot him from the rooftop and hit his neck. "Ha! You lose, rat." Tiger Claw said.

"Miwa!" Splinter groaned before he passed out.

"Karai. Karai, don't do this. Splinter—really is your father...you have to believe me!"

"Liar! You'd say anything to save him."

"No, I swear it. He's your father- Hamato Yushi."

"If you won't be silent I'll silence you."


	18. Chapter 18: Wormquake Part 2

Chapter 18

"If you won't be silent I'll silence you."

Everyone braced themselves, but Tiger Claw grabbed her sword. "What?"

"Master shredder desires them alive. He wants the pleasure of finishing the turtles himself."

"Fine. Let's deal with the rat first."

"Leave him alone, Karai! Or you're gonna answer to me!" Raph yelled.

Splinter sat up and threw a pair of throwing stars. "My sons go. Now!" Mikey screamed. "Run!" Raph picked up Bernie and they ran to the edge of the building.

"Splinter!" Leo yelled.

"We got to come back for him, Leo." Raph said.

Tiger Claw snarled and ordered, "Move! Don't let them escape!"

"At least we still have the rat." Karai said as the turtles escaped.

XXXXX

Everyone was running down the sewer. "Run! Faster!" April screamed. The worm kept chasing them as they ran.

"We got to slow it down." Donnie said, out of breath.

"I'm on it!"

"Casey, no! April yelled, her friend running at the worm.

"Eat this!" He yelled. He hit the worm with a hockey puck. April and Donnie climbed to safety.

"Casey, hurry!" April called.

"Jones! The staff!" Donnie yelled. The worm yelled and ate Casey in one bite. Casey screamed as he fell through the Kraathatrogons' throat.

"No! Casey! He's gone. He's gone." April cried into Donnie's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, April. I truly am." He hated seeing her so sad.

XXXXX

"This is your fault, Raph. If you hadn't called Splinter, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"I didn't have a choice, Leo. It was him or Bernie. I thought…I thought sensei would take care of him." He laid Bernie on the couch in the lair. His head fell into his hands.

"Well, you…you thought wrong!"

Mikey said, "We know where they took him Shredder's lair. We do this for splinter! There comes a time, brothers, when history is forged like Melted cheese. It sticks together as one! But is still soft and squishy in the middle. Mm." He got himself distracted (again). He shook his head and said, "Are you with me?"

"Lamest speech ever, but I'm with you." Raph agreed.

"Let's do this!" Leo yelled. Raphael armed himself with his sai and his brass knuckles. Leo held his twin katana. Mikey spun his nun chucks. Before running out, Raph gave Bernie one last glance. He hoped she would be ok…at least until Donnie got back…

XXXXX

"Coast is clear." Donnie said as he and April turned the corner.

"This is so terrible." April started. "Poor Casey. We have to find a way to stop those Kraang worms Once and for—." The earthquake began again.

"You're right about that." Donnie agreed. "And we know one man who knows more about the Kraang than anyone."

…..

April knocked on the window. Donnie said, "Maybe he's not…"

The window suddenly opened and Mr. Kurtzman said, "Great Caesar's ghost. Quick! Get in before you're spotted. This is about the earthquake situation, isn't it?"

"You're never gonna guess what's causing it, Mr. Kurtzman." April said, as he pulled out pictures of the worms.

"Call me Jack."

"I named the Kraang's little scheme The Manhattan Project."

Donnie asked, "So you knew that the Kraang were back?"

"They never left."

XXXXX In Shredder's lair XXXXX

"Wake up, little rat." Tiger Claw spat.

"Nice work, Tiger Claw." Rahzar said. "You finally captured the great splinter."

"So is the poison going to finish him or what?" Karai asked.

"Most men would have expired by now, but it's only weakened him. He may be small, but he's tough as iron."

Shredder suddenly walked in. "Bradford, Xever, leave us." The fish and dog bowed and left. "Hamato Yushi, so you have come to this A wretched rat man waiting to be put out of his misery."

"At least I do not wear a mask, Hiding what little humanity I have left." Splinter said weakly.

"It is because of you that I wear this mask!" Shredder accused.

"All these years you continue to deceive yourself And everyone around you." Karai looked down.

"You dare!" Shredder yelled. "Now it ends!"

"No, Father!" Karai stopped him.

"You would stop me?"

"You'd kill your greatest enemy while he's poisoned and chained? What about honor? Everything you've taught me."

"The girl is right, Master Shredder." Tiger Claw agreed.

"Hmm. Very well. Gather the Foot. I will offer Hamato Yushi one last fight." Shredder and Tiger Claw left.

"Why did you help me?" Splinter asked weakly.

"I don't know." Karai spat. "Maybe because you look so pathetic."

"You have your mother's spirit So fierce, and yet so scared." Splinter said, holding his stomach.

"Never speak of my mother again! You ruined my family. You ruined all of our lives." Karai was on the verge of tears.

"No, it was Oroku Saki." Splinter nearly whispered.

"So these worms are only children? How big are the adults?" Donnie asked.

"Huge! Some are hundreds of feet long. The Kraang had been importing the worms from dimension "x" to suck out their mutagen. It's kind of like milking a giant cow."

"Okay, okay. We get it. Thanks. So how do we stop them?" April asked.

"No clue how to stop 'em. But I know the Kraang ride these puppies. You see these antennae on its head? They pull 'em like the reins on a horse."

"Gross!" April said.

"Why didn't I think of it before? Salt!" Donnie exclaimed.

"Salt? What do you—?" Her phone suddenly began to ring, "Hold on a sec. Itit's Casey! Casey?

"Uh, hey, April. Uh, so I'm kind of, uh, trapped inside this giant worm thing. It's cool. I'm alive and stuff.

"You're inside the worm? You get a signal in there?"

"Yeah, it's, uh, trying to digest me, II think. Could use, uh, a little help. Aghh!" The stomach began to press down on him.

"Sit tight, Casey! I mean, um, don't go anywhere." She hung up. "He's alive! He's alive!"

XXXXX

"Sensei. Sensei!" Leonardo woke up Splinter, who commanded, "Leonardo, go now!"

Suddenly Leo was grabbed by Fish Face from behind. "Huh?" He began to struggle.

"Hello, again, my friend." Shredder said.

"Let me go!"

"I knew you'd come to us, Leonardo."

"Where are the other turtles?"

Rahzar sniffed. "It's just him, Master Shredder. He's alone. I sense no one else."

"Watch, turtle, for it will be the last fight you ever see. The destruction of your master, Hamato Yushi." Splinter stood weakly and nearly fell.

"You can do it, sensei." Shredder hit him aside.

"Sensei!" Shredder laughed evilly.

"Fight me! Pathetic. I will put you out of your misery."

Mikey threw firecrackers through the now open window.

"No!" Shredder yelled.

"Oh, yeah! Rescue time!" Mikey yelled. Leo broke free from Fish Face and helped Splinter up.

"Come on, Master Splinter!"

"Get them! Rahhh! No!" Shredder yelled.

"Master Shredder." Fish Face said as Raph hit him from behind.

"Ugh! Do not let them escape, fools! Go!" They heard police sirens in the background.

"Faster, guys!" Mikey said.

"You were foolish to come for me." Splinter said.

"We'd never leave you, sensei." Leo said.

XXXXX

"This is it." Donnie said, "This is the tunnel!"

"Great." April said, "Now what?" Donnie began to hit the rail with his bo.

"I'm creating a vibration that'll attract the worm."

April chuckled. "You really think a stick is gonna attract—." They heard the worm coming. Spril screamed and it was revealed.

"The satchel!" Donnie yelled.

"Salt?" April asked.

"Salt's ionic strength can burn through a worm's neurosectory cells. It's like acid.

"Yeah, but Salt?" The worm roared. "Yah! Yah!" Donnie began to hit the worm with salt.

"Uh, Donnie? We're out!"

"No, wait!" Donnie grabbed a salt shaker and threw it on the ground. April began to fan it, hitting the Kraathatrogon with it. Suddenly, it threw up. They all screamed as Casey was thrown up.

"Ugh! Anybody have any hand sanitizer?" Donnie asked.

"April!"

"Casey!" He hugged her.

"I hate to break up the reunion, but we have big, huge, giant problems!"

"Now, that's a big worm." Casey said.

XXXXX

"I smell the reptiles." Rahzar said, smelling deeply through his nose.

"If they escape, Shredder will have all your hides." Karai said.

"And what about yours, Karai?" Fish Face asked.

"I need to rest." Splinter said, "Must get the poison out of my system."

"Just drink some water, sensei."

"Must meditate." He took a drink of water. Leo said, "Let him rest."

"We'll keep a lookout for those goons." Raph said.

A gun was suddenly pointed at Mikey's face. "Found 'em." He said.

"Attack!" Tiger Claw said. Everyone yelled. Raph and Fish Face began to fight.

"Fancy new weapon, Fish Face. Let's see you use it.

"I'm going to chop you into tiny chunks and feed you to my piranha." Fish Face said.

Tiger Claw clawed at Leo. "You are still just a cub."

XXXXX

"Okay, here's the plan. I reverse the polarity of the portal and keep that thing from getting in. You guys create a diversion."

"What kind of diversion?" April asked.

"Leave that to Casey Jones."

Casey ran out in the open. "Yo! Alien freak job!"

"It is humans known as humans." A Kraang droid said.

He and April began to be shot at.

"I hope you have a plan other than getting shot at, Jones!" April yelled. A worm screamed as it began to come out of the portal.

"Now it is time to end this." Donnie said.

"Sensei!" The creatures began to growl.

"Are you ready, my sons?"

"Yes!"

XXXXX

"Eat it, alien scum! This is so cool! Whoo!" Casey hit a Kraang bot with his cricket stick.

"Kraang detects inferior weaponry that Kraang does not use that enemy of Kraang uses."

The electricity began to flicker in the sewer. The Kraathatrogon was squealing.

"What the? Oh, yeah! You like that, son?" Casey yelled.

"Kraang, unleash another Kraathatrogon!"

A Kraang messed with a control panel and it released another worm.

"Karai, I don't want to fight you anymore!" Leo yelled. "I'm not your enemy." Suddenly another tremor started. Everyone gasped and Karai tried to run away.

"Karai! No! You're not going anywhere. Look out!" Leo pushed her out of the way of falling debris.

XXXXX

"I've got an idea, something that Kurtzman said." April said.

The Kraang began to shoot again. "Come on, Jones!" He nodded and began to make his way to the surface.

"Hiyah! Move it, girl! Go, worm, go! We'll distract the Kraang! Do your thing, Donnie!" She said this while knocking hundreds of Kraang down.

"I don't believe it." Donnie whispered, and then went back to fighting the Kraang.

"Whoa! To the surface, wormy! You are mine now, yoshisan."

The worm began to make its way to the surface. "

"Woo hoo! Yes!" April was enjoying it too much. The worm yelled.

"I got to reverse the polarity…" Donnie whispered. Then he started to get angry as it made a burping noise. "Work! Why won't you work?" It started to make a whirring noise. "Ha! I did it! I rule!" The portal powered down, making it where another Kraathatrogon wouldn't be able to come through, and making the other go through.

"You did it, Donnie! You saved the city!" April hugged him

Casey laughed softly. "I'm gonna take back everything I said about you, Donnie. You rule."

"So the earthquakes were caused by giant worms that lived under the sewers? That sounds worse than giant squirrels! Well, I'm stoked you guys are back." Mikey laughed.

"We're glad to be back, trust me." April assured.

"You did it, sensei." Leo said.

"With the help of my brave sons, yes, we all did it?"

"But what about Karai? I still can't believe she still doesn't believe she's your daughter, that evil witch. Um, sorry to be so honest."

"Perhaps one day she will believe the truth. But that is her decision. Where is Bernie?" He asked.

Raph's, Leo's, and Mikey's eyes widened.

"Back to the lair." Mikey said.

"Yes." Leo said.

"Now!" Raph yelled.

XXXXX In the Sewer XXXXX

Splinter laid Bernie on the slab Donnie called a medical table.

"Is she okay?" Raph asked.

"She's faced some suffocation…She has upper airway obstruction, stridor, labored breathing, and she's wheezing a bit."

"Dumb that down a bit for me." Mikey said.

"She's not breathing right."

"Will she be alright?" Raph asked.

"It's really just a matter of chance. Her respiratory system should be strong, but her mom did smoke. I honestly don't know. We should know by tomorrow, though."

Suddenly Bernie began to scream.

"Or we can know right now." She began to strain on the table.

"Let me go! Let me go!" She yelled. Her eyes were shut and she looked terrified.

"Bernie! Bernie! Nobody is touching you!" Tears began to stream from her eyes.

"Let me go!"

XXXXX Meanwhile in Another Dimension XXXXX

"Hey, do you guys see that?" Donnie asked.

"Whoa, dudes! A giant freaky worm!" Raph said.

"Totally Mondo bizarro!" Mikey said. People were screaming on the street.

"I bet that pesky shredder and Kraang are behind this." Leo concluded.

"You know what that means, right, Leonardo?" Mikey asked.

"We take down the creepy crawler, and then we order pizza!"

"Yes! Turtle power! Cowabunga!" They all said as they were jumping into the fight.

**So Bernie is going nuts in her coma thing, and 1980s turtles are trying to defeat the Kraathatrogon! Please read and review!**


	19. Chapter 19: Toxin

Chapter 19

They had to tie Bernie down. She had punched Raph in the neck because he had tried to calm her down.

Then Donnie said something crazy, "I need to get a blood sample."

"Are you crazy?" Raph said, "I think she's having some weird PMS thing."

"This is beyond PMS." April said. "It's like…like…not her. I've known Bernie longer than anyone here, and she wouldn't hurt anyone that she cared about."

Casey suggested, "What about poison?"

"That is why I need a blood sample!" Donnie screeched. Bernie screamed again and writhed in pain.

"Ok." Raph said. "Who's gonna hold her down?"

XXXXX

Mikey held down her arms and Leo his legs. And Leo was kicked where the sun don't shine.

"Oh dear shell!" He exclaimed. Raph took over the leg duty.

"Mom, please, not the knife!" She screamed again.

Casey asked, "She's…dreaming about her mom?"

Raph said, holding down her kicking legs, "Her mom's abusive."

"Explains the scars, but why's she going cuckoo?"

Donnie said, trying to find the best angle to inject her, "That. Is. Why I need the BLOOD SAMPLE!"

He finally injected the inside of her elbow and pulled out some of her blood.

He said, "I'll run this through some tests. Should take about five minutes, max."

Raphael found a seat in the living area where no one could see him. Leo motioned for Mikey to go talk to him, who shook his head and pushed Leo a little.

Raph said, "If one of you knuckle heads is gonna talk to me, get your sorry shells over here."

Mikey walked over to here. He asked, "Do you remember Bradford?"

"Yeah." Raph answered.

"And how you made me feel so much better by just telling me I was awesome?"

"Where are you going with this?"

"Where I'm going is that she's a fighter and I know she'll get through this. 'Sides, she's been with you for over two months. She's been through worse than some poison or whatever."

Raph half laughed and pushed his brother's head. "Thanks, little brother."

Mikey smiled proudly and said, "Thanks."

Donnie suddenly ran in. "I know what's wrong with Bernie."

XXXXX

"I ran some tests. She's got a toxin poison. It's caused when one comes in contact with any toxin. However, some causes are still unknown or extremely uncommon. Generally, there are two different categories in which a toxic injury may fall into. An injury due to an environmental toxin or an injury due to chemical exposure. An environmental toxin is one that is found naturally in our surroundings. Although it is possible that…"

Raph said, "Less talky, more fix-y my girlfriend."

"I'm not sure what kind of toxin she came in contact with, but it'll come out of her system tomorrow, with the intensity of the poison."

"How'd she get poisoned?" April asked.

"I dunno." Donnie said. "Maybe Karai shot her."

XXXXX

It was the middle of the night. Everyone else had fallen asleep, but not Raph. He sat next to Bernie. She would look so peaceful, but then she would break into a fit of tears.

Her last one was at three in the morning. But it wasn't like the others.

"Raph! Raph, where are you! You…you said you'd always be here for me!"

"Bernie, Bernie, I'm right here."

She stopped for a second, like she was questioning whether or not he was actually there.

"I hear you…but, I don't see you!"

"I'm right here, I promise."

"It hurts so much…"

"What?"

"The darkness…it's so cold…"

Raph touched her cheek and she flinched. "Is that you?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's me…" He whispered. She touched his hand and asked, "Why can I feel and hear you, but not see you?"

"I don't know." He said. His hand touched her cheek and ran down to her neck. He rubbed it slightly.

"Don't go." She begged.

"I never will. I promise."

"Really?"

"Really."

He picked her up like a baby and lay next to her. She gripped onto his shell.

"Why can't I see you?" Tears began to stream from her eyes.

"I don't know."

"I want to see you."

"I want you to see me too." He whispered, kissing the top of her head. "But tomorrow you'll be better, I promise."

"Okay."

XXXXX

Mikey poked Raph's cheek. "Wakey Wakey, eggs n' bakey!"

Raph just shifted over, holding Bernie in his arms, who moved her head slightly.

"HEY RAPH WAKE UP!" Raph eyes opened and he fell off the table, letting go of Bernie. He reached for the table, unable to stop the inevitable fall.

"Whoa…whoa, whoa, whoa!"

He landed with a thud on the ground. Mikey leaned down and said, "Breakfast is ready."

Raphael nodded softly. "I'm going to give you exactly five seconds for a head start. Starting now."

Mikey said, "Oh no." He began to run. Raphael stood up and whispered, "Three, two, one, you're dead." Raph began to chase his little brother. He almost immediately caught him and put his knee in his back and held his arms behind him.

"Good morning to you too, Raph."

He stood up and let him go, too tired to kill his brother. Raph walked into the kitchen, to see Casey, April, and his brothers sitting around the bar. Splinter walked out the same time as Raph.

"Good morning, my sons."

Donnie said, "The toxin should be out of Bernie's system any minute now."

Everyone sat down to eat in silence. Donnie suddenly said to Raph, "I'm sorry I couldn't fix her yesterday...I just didn't know what was _exactly _causing it, y'know? I didn't want to make it worse."

Raph said nothing, but gave a slight nod.

XXXXX

Any minute now turned into thirty minutes. And then it turned into an hour. Raph barely touched his breakfast, as did most of the others, even Casey who had just met her. Raph sat on a bean bag and just waited. He felt so angry at himself…Bernie was in danger and hurting, but he couldn't save her.

"You okay, Raph?" April asked.

"No, I'm not." He snapped. He mumbled a quick apology.

"Listen, Bernie will wake up."

"She's already awake! She talked to me last night. She just…sees something else."

"What does she see?"

"She sees her fears, darkness, her mother, and I think she was falling the other day. I don't know. But I'm mad at myself because _I _can't help her and I promised she'd be okay. I promised I'd be there for her. I promised…"

"I get it, you promised a lot. But, Raph, she'll be okay, I sense it."

Raph half laughed. "You sure about that?"

April smiled, "Positive."

XXXXX

It wasn't "any minute". It took another three hours, but she did wake up. Donnie was just about to collect a urine sample. In fact, he was in the process of unzipping her pants. She sat up slowly and said, "Oh my head…Donnie? What are you doing?"

"Nothing." He lied quickly. He put his hands behind his back and suddenly yelled, "RAPH!"

Raph ran in quickly and said, "What's u-u-u…Bernie!" He ran over and hugged her. "You're back!"

"Where was I?"

Raph kissed her quickly and said, "You don't wanna know. Come on, everyone wants to see ya not acting like a loon." Bernie followed him, confused but willing.

Donnie ran in after them. "Who told ya so?!"

"My head is killing me." Bernie said.

Everyone, literally everyone, including Splinter, came to hug her.

"Guys, I don't know what happened, really, I'm fine."

Casey said, "You were going insane."

"What?"

"Basically." Mikey said.

"I guess we should explain." Leo said, rubbing the back of his neck.

**So how'd ya like it? I know I've been referencing the show a whole lot more, but this does take place during the show, about right smack in the middle of the series, so there will be more show chapters, just a few of my favorites.**


	20. Chapter 20: Mushroom

Chapter 20

April and Casey were walking alone in the sewer after school to see the turtles.

"So Bernie was in some self-induced trance caused by some weird unknown toxin?"

"Pretty much."

"Gotta admit the whole thing's pretty mind-blowing. Bunch of ninja turtles living in the sewers with their rat Master? I mean, you couldn't make this stuff up."

"Coast is clear." April said. "Let's do this. So what's with the mask? It's not like the turtles don't know who you are."

"Same reason people have worn masks throughout history: 'Cause it looks cool."

"Ugh."

"Doesn't help with the smell, though." Casey said. "Disgusting. How can you stand it?"

April laughed, "I had to live down here for a year. You should be used to it."

"Still sick, dude."

April smelled something, though. "Actually, something does smell really weird, like moldy cheese and puke."

Suddenly, the sewer guy ran past them. "Squirrel! Giant mutant squirrel!"

"Where'd he go?" April asked.

"Hello? Crazy dude?" Casey asked.

April looked through a hole and gasped. She saw something looking back at her. "Something's wrong."

Something shot her with pollen. She began to gag.

"You okay, Red? What'd you see?" She began to scream and run away.

"April? April!"

XXXXX

Leo and Splinter were trying to find their inner Zen.

"Leonardo?" Splinter asked, in regard to his son not being focused.

He screamed, "Sorry, Sensei. Can't seem to focus."

"I noticed." He said. "What is it that troubles you, my son?"

"I keep having the same Nightmare, Sensei, every night. I let the team down. They're dragged off into darkness, and I'm powerless to help."

"This is not uncommon. All leaders must face the fear of losing their team. I face this every time you and your brothers leave the lair.

Bernie, Raph, Mikey, and Donnie were watching Dash Coolstar, Mikey and Donnie being complete nerds about whether or not Coolstar died.

Suddenly Casey ran in. "Guys! April. Sewers. Hurry!"

"Casey, what's wrong? Are the Footbots back?"

Casey shook his head. "We were on our way here. Next thing I know, April starts acting freaked out, then runs off. She's gone."

Donnie said, ticked, "Wait, wait. You just lost April?"

"Relax." Mikey said. "I'm sure there's a logical explanation, like she was eaten by a giant sewer snake or something."

"Let's go!"

…..

"I think I-I-I lost her around here."

"You think? Oh, that's not vague or anything." Donnie said, annoyed.

"Back off, stick Master."

"Who you callin' stick Master, puck head?"

"Easy guys." Bernie said.

"We don't have time for this." Leo said.

Casey looked through a hole and began to cough. "That was hideous."

"Dude, you put your nose in a New York City sewer." Bernie said.

"What'd you expect?" Raph asked.

Casey said, "I thought I saw…I saw it! THE DEMON RAT!"

"Demon rat?" Leo asked.

"GET 'EM OFF! They're everywhere!"

Donnie and Raph pushed him against the wall to keep him from running away.

"Not gonna lie. That felt pretty good." Donnie said.

"Let me out. Let me out!"

"Calm down, man." Raph yelled.

Suddenly, everyone heard a scream. Donnie ran into a new part of the sewer. Everyone walked in as he put his arm on her.

"It's Donnie. Your dad isn't trying to eat you. It's all right. Calm down. Everything's gonna be okay."

"Hold up." Leo asked. "What's that sound?"

"What is that?" Raph asked as a mushroom crawled into the room.

"It's a mushroom." Mikey said. "With feet. Aw, it's so cute." Suddenly jumped onto him. He screamed, "Get it off of me! Get it off of me!" He groaned as it jumped off of him. "It's on the move."

"I got this." Raph said.

Donnie said, "Fascinating. Evolved fungi." Suddenly, Raph was shot with the pollen.

"Raph!" Bernie yelled as she threw a throwing star at the mushroom, the star lodging into its blue top.

Raph was groaning.

"Uh." He groaned. Bernie ran over to him and said, "Are you okay?"

He groaned, but then gasped. "Keep back! Get away from me!" Bernie backed away slowly as Raph began to charge at her. "Raph?"

"Ah! The rats! Ah! What is goin' on? Get 'em off me!" Casey yelled, not helping Bernie's case.

"Raph, are you okay?" She asked. He gasped.

"No, it's you. Anybody but you. Keep away from me."

"Raph, take it easy, it's me, Bernie!"

"That's it. If you won't stay away, I'll splatter you." He lunged himself at her and she ducked. He fell over her. She screamed. "Raph! Donnie, what's up?!"

"Wish I knew."

"You're not gettin' me, roach. I smashed you once, I'll smash you again." Raph threatened. Bernie dodged him and said, "Roach?"

"Sorry, bro. You're out of control!" Mikey said as he hit Raph's leg. He wrapped him with his nun chucks. "Take it easy, bro."

"No. It's impossible." He said, scared.

"We're not gonna hurt you, Raph." Bernie said, slowly approaching him.

"Get back!"

"Come on, dude. Stop it! Calm down. Breathe with me." Mikey sang the last bit.

Raph began to struggle. "Get offa me. Get off! Get! Keep away!"

Donnie said, "April. April, listen. There are no bats. I promise."

"Ow! What is going on here?" Leo asked.

"Fungus." Donnie said.

"Language, please. There's a lady present." Mikey said.

Donnie groaned as he grabbed April, who screamed. "No, whatever's happening to Raph is happening to April and Casey. It's like – like they're experiencing their worst fears. And I think I know why."

XXXXX In the Sewer XXXXX

"Okay, now. Okay, trust me, April." Donnie tried to swab her mouth.

"No, please." She whimpered.

"I-I won't hurt you, honest." Donnie said, his voice quivering. "I just need a quick swab."

April screamed as Donnie got his swab. He, Bernie, and Leo walked over to Donnie's table.

"April's been exposed to toxins found in certain types of fungi." Donnie said. "I think it's what you were exposed to, Bernie. That mushroom man must produce them as a defense mechanism. But I think they've evolved to where they can see it with the world around them, not with their eyes closed like you were."

"Defense against what?" Bernie asked.

"Being stir-fried?" Leo asked.

"I'm freakin' out. I'm freakin' out! I'm freakin' out!" Raph said.

"It's okay, dude. It's me, Mikey. Give your bro a hug. It'll make you feel better. Come on now. Where's the love? Aw. It's right here between my arms."

"I think I'm gonna hurl." Raph said. He threw up on the ground.

Donnie said, "When you were alone here, Bernie, do you remember anything?"

"I remember waking up, but everything after that is fuzzy."

"We gotta find out more."

…..

"Come on, Raph." Mikey said, pulling Raph with his nun chucks. "Ooh." He said as he saw the glowing mushroom room. "What is that stuff?" He asked. Suddenly April screamed.

"It's fungal mycelium, where mushrooms come from." Donnie explained. "Fungus grows like crazy in the dark. If we don't stop these by sundown, the mushrooms will spread all over the city. Millions of people will go crazy with fear."

"Don't worry, Raph. I'll protect you." Mikey said.

Suddenly, the mushrooms began to chirp.

"The bats…No, not the bats." April yelled.

"Don't worry, April. Everything's gonna be all right." Donnie calmed.

Suddenly, about twenty mushrooms revealed themselves and began to chase them. Donnie then said,  
>"Or not."<p>

"Keep an eye on Raph and April." Leo said. "No matter what, stay together."

"Booyakasha!" Mikey said as he hit mushrooms away. Suddenly, one jumped on his face. He screamed as it sprayed him. He screamed as he saw his worst fear. It chattered softly and he screamed. In the process, he let go of Raph, who was now free.

"Cockroach!" Raph screamed at seeing Mikey.

"Squirrelanoid!" Mikey screamed at seeing Raph. They ran away.

"Guys stop!" Bernie yelled. Suddenly she was sprayed.

"Bernie!" Leo yelled. She began to cough and gag until she looks up.

"Mom! No, please!" She ran away. "Stop!" Leo yelled. Suddenly Donnie groaned. He coughed and fell on his side.

"APRIL HATES ME! She hates me. April hates me! No!" He ran away from his fear. "Leave me alone! I don't wanna hear anymore!" April screamed at seeing the bat in front of her. The two ran away.

"April, Donnie, come back!"

He turned and was sprayed by one of the mushrooms. "No. Everybody's gone. It's my fault. I failed them. It's all my fault." He fells to his knees and was surrounded by darkness. Suddenly he was slapped.

Captain Ryan said, "It's your fault, Cadet Leonardo. You blew it. What kind of a leader are you? Are you a man, or a turtle, or a zero?" Leo then saw the mushrooms dance to the Dance of the Sugar-Plum Fairies. Leo then screamed as he fell through the floor.

"Where am I?" He then heard his brothers.

"You let us down, bro." Mikey called.

"You did this." Donnie spat.

"It's your fault, Leo." Raph said.

"No! No! Come on." He yelled. "Fight your fear, Leo. Get your head straight. Fight it." He looked around and saw he was in a room with…mutagen…and a one eyed giant monster. He groaned and said softly, "Mutagen."

"Taste. Fear. Feed." The giant monster said.

"It's in my head." Leo said, finally understanding the toxin.

"More fear. Stronger. Spread, my spawn."

"Fight it, Leo. "Fight your fear.

"Spread, spawn."

"Fight it." Leo screamed as mushrooms began to spray him continuously.

"Feed."

He hit away one of the mushrooms. "Keep going, Leo. Don't give in."

…..

Raph stopped to catch his breath by a sewer tunnel. "Mikey!" He exclaimed at seeing his brother. "Oh, boy, am I glad to see you. What the heck is happening to us, man? Where's Bernie?" Mikey didn't blink and just smiled. "Uh, you okay?" Mikey's head then rolled off of his shoulders and Raph screamed. A cockroach revealed himself.

"I'll bury you, cockroach!"

Mikey screamed, seeing the squirrelanoid. "Keep away from me!"

"Stay back."

"I won't let you get my brain juice!" Mikey said, running away.

…..

"Stop following me, Mom!" She began to run again. Her mother jumped in front of her.

"What my dear? Afraid of your mummy?"

"No! Leave me alone."

"This is what you're _really _afraid of."

She then saw Shredder.

"No! Mom, leave me alone!"

…..

"I don't wanna hear anymore!" Donnie shrieked.

"What's the matter, freak? Scared? Maybe I should put you out of your misery." Demon April said.

She began to kiss on Casey and he screamed.

"Get 'em off me! The rats." Casey screamed. April was replaced by three rats from his point of view. "They're everywhere."

…..

"You let us down, bro." Mikey called.

"You did this." Donnie spat.

"It's your fault, Leo." Raph said.

"Some leader, huh? Man, I'm just bummed."

"I can't do it." Leo gave in. "Failure. I'm a failure. I let the guys down. I-I let them down. I-I…"

"All leaders must face the fear of losing their team." He heard master Splinter's voice.

"No. No, I can't give up."

He woke up and hit all five of the spores. "Your spores won't work on me. I face my fear every single day."

"Agh!" The one eyed creature screamed as a sliver of sunlight emerged into the darkness.

"So that's your fear. Sunlight."

The monster groaned, "Keep away. Keep away." Leo hit the hole and it caved in.

…..

"I'm gonna pluck the wings offa you two." Raph threatened.

"Keep away from me!" Mikey yelled, not wanting to die.

"Just stop!" Bernie yelled.

Raph lunged himself at one of the two roaches, which happened to be Bernie.

Suddenly, everything was what it was meant to be.

"Huh?" Bernie said as Shredder lunged at her. Raph landed on top of her and they landed with a thud.

"What the - Raph?" She asked.

"What the fuck just happened?" He stood up and helped Bernie up.

"Raph?" Mikey asked, sure he had just seen a squirrelanoid in his brother's position.

"Mikey?" Raph then tried to pull Mikey's head off, just to test. Then, April, Donnie, and Casey ran in.

"April?" Mikey asked.

"What happened?" She asked.

"But where's Leo?" Mikey asked.

"I remember a cave. Come on." April said.

"Leo." Bernie said. Leo was unconscious.

"Oh, no." Donnie said.

"Leo." Mikey said. "Dude. Speak to me, bro. Do you need mouth-to-mouth?"

Leo's hand covered Mikey's face. "Absolutely not." He stood and asked, "You're all okay?"

"Whatever you did, you saved us." Raph said. He put his hand around Bernie's waist. "All of us. Thanks, man."

"No problem."

XXXXX

"And then I started seeing crazy rats everywhere. The demon rat. They were comin' out of…" Casey explained to Raph.

"And then you turned into a giant bat and - and tried to hug me." April told Donnie.

"And then the sunlight destroyed him and his little mushroom freaks." Leo said to Splinter.

"Impressive." Splinter said. "And would you say you mastered your fear?

"No. I-I just faced it, Sensei."

"And that, Leonardo, is why you are a great leader."

Then, Mikey walked in, holding a pizza.

"Yeah, boy. Check it out. An extra-large pizza with anchovies, pepperoni, and extra mushrooms."

"Mikey." Everyone said together.

"You can't be serious." Raph said.

"Okay, that is just wrong." April said.

Everyone walked out.

Mikey shrugged, opened the box, and saw none other than the dancing mushroom.


	21. Chapter 21: Temper

**This is kinda the episode where the turtles met Casey, minus Casey and the Footbots.**

Chapter 21

Training usually took about an hour on an average day. Today, it was Bernie against April, Donnie against Mikey, and Raph against Leo. Bernie knew the last pairing would only lead to problems, but she had to focus on April right now. Bernie didn't notice the fight becoming more real between Raph and Leo. April tried to hit Bernie with her bokken, but Bernie avoided being hit. She was about to thrust her bokken at April before Splinter called, "Yamae!"

Everyone stopped. Leo held his head as he stumbled backward.

Raph was breathing heavily. Splinter rushed over to Leo.

"What happened?" Bernie asked. Leo looked up at them and they saw a whelp on his forehead.

Mikey ran into the kitchen to get ice. Raph dropped his sai.

"What happened?" Bernie repeated.

"I'm fine." Leo said. Mikey ran in with the ice. Leo thanked him and pressed it on his forehead. He then stood up. When Splinter was sure his oldest son was okay, he turned to Raphael.

"Raphael, you must learn to control your anger."

"I'm not angry…"

"Then explain this! You could have killed your brother!"

"I SAID I wasn't angry." He screamed the last part and walked out of the lair. Splinter began to follow him. Bernie put her hand on his chest.

"Let me talk to him, please sensei."

Splinter gave a small nod and she ran after Raph.

When she finally found him on a nearby roof, he was trying to pull off one of the vents.

"You don't have to take it out on the vent."

Raph said with his back to her, "I didn't mean to hurt him."

She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "But you did, Raph."

"I know, I know, I need to apologize."

"I don't even have to say anything anymore." She smiled and her hand moved from his shoulder to his hand and she led him back to the sewer.

…..

Leo, Donnie, and Mikey were getting ready to watch a horror movie marathon.

Mikey said, "I can't wait to watch the sequel."

Donnie said, "Well you have to watch the first first!"

"You guys are such nerds." Raph said as he walked into the lair.

Donnie said without any enthusiasm in his voice, "Yay, Raph's back."

Leo walked in holding popcorn and Raph approached him. Bernie sat by Mikey and ate a piece of popcorn.

"Listen, Leo, I, I um, I-I'm sorry."

Donnie and Mikey were dumbstruck by the fact Raph was _apologizing. _ Mikey threw popcorn at his face aimlessly.

"What was that?" Leo asked. Bernie knew something bad was going to happen.

"Sorry." Raph said in his regular voice.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I'M SORRY!" Raph yelled.

"So are you sorry for getting angry, or angry that we make you angry?"

"That's it; I'm done with you guys."

He stormed out of the lair yet again. Bernie shot Leo an angry glance, who called out, "Raph! I'm just busting your shell!"

Bernie ran after him. "Raph, Raph!"

She found him a few minutes later on the rooftop. He threw something over the edge, which Bernie recognized to be a trashcan. He threw a tanto at an antenna and it slowly fell off.

"Somebody won't be getting cable tonight."

"What do you want?"

"To help you, Raph." She said, trying not to be hurt by his cold words.

"Why do you keep coming back?"

"Because I love you."

Raph didn't say anything. He sat down and his head fell in his hands. Bernie walked over to him and sat next to him.

"I'm a mess, Bernie."

"Yes, you are."

"That was supposed to be the part where you lied to me and said, 'no, you're not'." He said the last bit in a high pitched voice.

She laughed. "Two things. One, I don't sound like that and two, being a mess isn't a bad thing." She grabbed his hand and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Oh, you sound like that."

They both laughed. She used her free hand to run it up and down his arm.

"Why are you with me?" Raph asked.

"What?"

"You could have been with a human, but you chose to be with me."

She gave a half smile and said, "People didn't find me attractive, both physically and socially."

"I don't see how." He said. She laughed.

"I was a freak, the quiet girl. People didn't like me. People still don't."

He put his arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

"You're not a freak; I can't imagine you being quiet. I love you and I always will."

They sat on the roof, talking about the little things that had fallen through the cracks.

**Okay, the next chappie is going to be a TON of sentiment! You have been warned! Please read and review!**


	22. Chapter 22: Birthday

Chapter 22

Today was a special day in the sewers. Somewhere, hidden deep in New York, there were four turtles, three humans, and their rat master celebrating the master's birthday.

(About two hours earlier)

April and Donnie were on decoration duty, Mikey, Casey, and Leo were on present duty, and Raph and Bernie were on cake duty.

Bernie had made a few cakes before in Home Ec, whereas Raph had absolutely no experience with baking before.

April had brought them the necessary supplies: icing and a Betty Crocker box. Bernie tore open the box and poured the mix into a big bowl. She added milk and eggs and stirred it.

"Raph could you stir this while I set the oven?"

He took over stirring duty. This was so _boring. _He couldn't handle this for much longer. Then, the idea just hit him. He got a spoonful of cake batter and when Bernie turned around, flung it at her. It may or may not have hit her cheek.

She was at first taken aback, but then she said, "Oh that's how it's gonna be?"

She opened the fridge and took out the whipped cream and squirted him. They were both laughing now. Somehow, Bernie got ahold of the cake batter and Raph the whipped cream. And the batter bowl ended up on Raph's head. There was whipped cream absolutely everywhere, while the cake batter managed to stay on them.

Then the others walked in.

"What is going on in here?" Leo asked.

Bernie said, "I think we're gonna need some more cake."

Raph began to lick his fingers. Bernie shot him one more time with whipped cream.

XXXXX

April came back with a pre-made cake while Bernie and Raph showered the cake and whipped cream off of them _after _cleaning the kitchen. It was a chocolate sheet cake with white icing that read with blue lettering, "Happy Birthday, Splinter!"

Bernie had a heck of a time getting the cake batter out of her hair, but eventually got it out.

In the lair, there were balloons hanging everywhere. Mikey ordered pizza and Leo went to retrieve Splinter.

Everyone called when Splinter reached the lair, "Happy Birthday, Splinter!"

Splinter smiled and said, "What is this?"

"A birthday party. For you." Mikey said.

Everyone celebrated the birthday of their sensei.

When it was time for presents, April gave him a painting she found at a resale shop. Donnie gave him a disk of meditation music, Leo gave him a scrapbook of pictures they'd taken over the years with Donnie's camera, Raph gave him a book about ancient samurais, and perhaps Mikey's gift was the most sentimental. He recreated the dance he had given Splinter on their first Father's Day together. Lastly, Bernie handed him a small homemade picture she'd made of Splinter and his sons.

Splinter thanked them all and they finished the party with cake and pizza.

XXXXX

That night, everyone, minus Splinter who was meditating, was preparing to watch a movie. They settled on The Exorcist, a movie Leo had found while in the top world. Mikey ran in, holding the popcorn and jumped on the couch.

"Dude, I am stoked for the movie!"

In the process of jumping on the couch, though, he got popcorn on Donnie.

"I was too." Donnie said, "Before I got burning POPCORN on my face."

Mikey picked a piece off of his cheek and just ate it. Bernie smiled and nestled closer to Raph, who had her arm around her. Today, she hadn't worried at all about the Foot, or her mom, or her dad. She just worried about having a good time.

The movie was corny to (mostly) everyone. Casey gave it a three out of five for the time period it was made, April a four, Leo a two, Donnie a one (who claimed he could do better), Raph a two, and Bernie a three. Mikey, on the other hand, gave the movie 5 out of 5 stars on the Scare-o-Meter. Somehow, he ended up behind the couch.

Bernie said, "It's just a movie Mikey. You'll be fine I promise." The youngest turtle nodded softly and sat back on the couch as the credits rolled.

Casey said, "I better get home. My mom wanted me home a ten."

It was eleven thirty.

"Bye Casey." April said. Casey left soon after.

Donnie said, "I'm gonna work in my lab."

"Can I help?" April asked. Donnie felt his cheeks heat up.

"Uh, sure, yeah April."

The pair walked into Donnie's laboratory. Mikey said, "Aw! They were a match made in heaven!"

Everyone smiled. Leo then went to his room to sleep, while Mikey crashed on the floor in the lair. Bernie and Raph fell asleep on the couch, but Raph woke up in the middle of the night. He stood, trying not to wake Bernie, but failed. She moved as he did and said, "What are you doing?" She stretched her tight muscles and woke up.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up." She sat up and yawned. He stood up and she curled back down on the couch. He smiled and pulled a nearby blanket onto her. He walked into the kitchen and heard small clicking sounds.

_Click, click, click_

Raph began to get annoyed at the sound, so he went to find its source. He walked into Donnie's lab, only to see Donnie typing away on his laptop with April next to him, asleep on the desk.

"Dude," Raph said, "It's like three in the morning."

Donnie turned and said, "I – I may have found something."

"What'd you find?"

"Bernie's father is still alive."

"What?"

"Look, here…" He pulled out the files and flipped to the second page. "Here is a finger print in ink, which is his. I analyzed the fingerprints, and I had an exact match to a man named Howie Greenfield, who lives in Jersey City, New Jersey. And when I pulled up the picture of Howie, he looks like a splitting image, just eighteen years older, y'know."

"So, all this time, her dad's been alive?"

"Yeah, he has."


	23. Chapter 23: Big News

Chapter 23

**Two Months after Splinter's Birthday**

_The Foot seemed to have disappeared, although the Kraang would appear every so often._

Bernie slowly drank her coffee. She hated the way it tasted, but she added Splenda and milk to make it drinkable. She _needed _the coffee to even be thinking about training today. Leo came in soon after her, drawn in by the smell of the freshly brewed pot of coffee. April had woken up earlier that day to go to school and Mikey was still asleep on the floor in the lair.

"Mmm." Leo moaned softly as he poured himself a cup.

"Ditto." Bernie said before taking a drink. She had major bedhead, but really didn't care at this point. She yawned as Raph and Donnie walked in. Raph kissed the top of Bernie's head before walking to the coffee pot.

Donnie said, "So, ah, Bernie, let's just say, theoretically, there was a chance of a guy surviving a fire that for eighteen years he was said to have died in, would you believe that?"

"Donnie, it's way too early for anything more than an ice breaker."

He rubbed the back of his neck and nodded. Raph was silent throughout the conversation and just poured himself a cup of coffee, emptying the pot. He took a sip of the black liquid and put his elbow on the counter. He and Donnie had been up since three, figuring out if this Howie guy was really Henry Michelson. And all fingers pointed to yes. He had moved to Jersey about eighteen years ago and was a molecular biologist at a local facility.

Raph then interjected, "Bern, Donnie found something big in the files."

This caught her attention. She set her mug down and asked, "What?"

"I…I think your dad's alive…"

"My dad's _alive?_" She asked.

"I think so…he's living in New Jersey, under an alias."

"Wow." Was all she could muster.

Before anyone could say anything else, Mikey walked in and, almost zombishly, walked over to the coffee pot, before absolutely freaking out.

"WHO DRANK ALL THE COFFEE!?"

Raph raise his cup slightly and said, "Uh, sir that would be me."

Donnie said, ignoring the two bickering brothers, "Bernie, I have a plan. We convince sensei to let us go and find your dad."

"Good plan." She said.

Mikey said, "Ooh! A road trip!"

Leo then said, "Guys, I don't know if finding her dad is the best idea."

"What?" Everyone said in sync.

"I mean, we're not only putting ourselves at risk, we're putting her dad at risk."

Splinter walked in from his room, alert as ever, and said, "Good morning, everyone."

Nobody said anything, but Raph sent Donnie a glance.

Donnie said, "Ah, sensei, there's been a…a development."

"What do you mean?"

"I stayed up late last night…or early this morning…with Raph and we found her father…" He continued on with the details of the recent improvement.

Splinter stroked his beard. "All these years, I believed my colleague was dead."

Bernie said, "And I thought my father was dead…"

Donnie said, "I was hoping we could go find him…I mean, he knows about the mutagen more than anyone else…he could give us some major answers."

"When do you plan on going?"

"As soon as possible, if you agree…"

"Perhaps Leo is correct, you are putting yourselves at risk…but I have learned some risks are worth it. Go." Bernie's eyes lit up and she hugged him.

"Thank you."

Raph put on a small smile.

XXXXX A Week Later XXXXX

Bernie and Raph sat in the back of the Shell Raiser. Bernie sat with her arms around her knees. This wasn't how Raph thought Bernie would feel. If Raph was meeting Splinter for the first time, he'd feel pretty excited. Then he reminded himself this wasn't Splinter they were going to see…they didn't know who he was. April was staying behind so she could finish her end of course testing. Splinter said in the doorway, "Be safe my sons…and daughter."

Bernie smiled softly and said, "Of course."

Leo drove away and Bernie sat next to Raph.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"You wouldn't understand." She snapped. This wasn't like Bernie. She was more passive aggressive and kind to everyone she was around.

"Sorry." She said. She said quickly, "It's just…I have no idea what I'm doing…I've never had a father or a good mother, and now I'm about to get a father. I don't know what he's like or…"

Raph interrupted, "Hey, hey, hey, calm down. I bet your dad's great. 'Sides, he made you. He must have some pretty good genes."

She laughed a little and laid her head on him. "Thanks."

XXXXX Thirty Minutes Later XXXXX

Bernie slid open the door of the Shell Raiser.

"Are you sure this is the address Donnie?"

"Positive."

Mikey tried to walk out before Raph pulled him back.

Bernie said, "Mikey, I'll let you meet him…just let me first?"

"Oh…okay…"

Bernie walked up to the door, zipped up her hoodie, and knocked. She held her breath before a man answered without unlatching the chain lock.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hi…um are you…" She caught herself before saying Henry Michelson, "Howie Greenfield?"

"Yes, um, yes I am." The man had dirt brown hair and the same blue eyes as Bernie.

"I've heard of your work and was…" She looked down at her camera, "hoping to get some pictures for my school newspaper!"

The man smiled and said, "Oh, um yes…Yes, absolutely!"

He shut the door, unlocked the chain, and opened the door again.

"Come in…May I say, you look awfully familiar…"

"I get that a lot. I guess I have one of those faces." She walked into his house. Newspaper clippings lined the walls. They weren't of any science things, though. They were of events, mainly in Japan. Luckily, for her, she found a picture of Howie (Henry) and her pregnant mother, and Splinter and Hisashi Yoshi.

She said, "Who is this?"

"These were my friends before I moved back to New York. I moved to Japan when I was younger to work."

"What kind of work?"

"Molecular biology, as I do now."

They continued to walk through the small house. Bernie wanted to tell him so badly…but what would it be like to say, "_Hi, I'm your daughter, and I live with four teenage mutant ninja turtles who stalked you just so I could meet you."_

"Who…is everyone in the picture?" She said instead.

"This is my wife, Melissa Michelson, Hamato and Hisashi Yoshi…" He trailed off, lost in thought.

"And me." Bernie mustered.

"What?" He asked.

"The baby is me…my name is Bernadette Michelson. Melissa Powell, or Michelson as you call her, is my _abusive _mother…"

"Abusive? What do you mean?"

She unzipped her hoodie and pulled it off. Howie (Henry) gasped.

"Henry Michelson," She whispered.

"I haven't been called that in years."

He smiled, "I didn't know what had become of you, but you have obviously become a wonderful young woman."

"Splinter said the same thing…"

"Splinter?"

"Hamato Yoshi." Her eyes lit up. "Your work! Your specimens! The four turtles, Michelangelo, Raphael, Donatello, and Leonardo, they survived! And…they aren't like they used to be!" She began to go into explicit detail about how she found the turtles, how a simple robbery led to this (but left out the romance).

XXXXX in the Shell Raiser XXXXX

Leo sat in the Driver's Seat, tapping to the music Mikey had on. Donnie and April were chattering away about the database in the computer. Mikey began to dance while Raph sat against the wall. Suddenly, a horrifying thought occurred to him. _What if Bernie moved in with her dad?_

Bernie then slid open the door.

"Guys, Mikey, in particular, you can come in."

"Booyakasha!" He yelled. Bernie led them inside. Henry gasped.

"Fascinating…" He mustered. "Actual mutagenic specimens, with humanist qualities…" He began to closely examine Raph.

"Hey, hey buddy, too close for comfort."

"I'm sorry, but…what are your names?"

"Dad…" Bernie said, "This is Leo, Mikey, Donnie, and Raph." She motioned to each of the turtles when she said their names. The name 'Dad' felt alien on her tongue.

Mikey grabbed his hand with his own. "Oh, Mr. Michelson, it is so cool to meet you! You're the first un-mutant I've met 'sides Bernie, April, her Dad, and the Pulverizer, and Bradford!"

"Uh, cool to meet you too Mikey." Henry said, unsure. He let go of his hand. "What are each of you like? I mean personality? You must have something special about each of you. What are you turtles like?"

Leo began, "Well, for starters, we're ninjas, and I'm the leader. I'm the most mature and serious. I love sci-fi, especially Space Heroes."

Donnie said, "I'm the, ah, smart on. I make things and explain things no one else gets."

Mikey said enthusiastically, "I'm the super cool chill party dude with a pet ice cream cat!"

Raph said, "What?" when everyone looked at him.

"Dad," Bernie said, "This is my boyfriend, Raphael, who's a bit of a hothead at times, but is also very kind."

"Boyfriend? The specimen and you are in a relationship?"

"Dad, they aren't specimens. They're people. And they've all helped me through some hard times."

"It's fascinating. We were planning on using rabbits. Could you imagine that?"

"I'd rather not." Leo said.

"Ew," was all Mikey could say.

Henry turned to his daughter, "Bernie, I want to know about you. What have you been doing? Where do you live?"

XXXXX on the roof XXXXX

Raph was sitting against an air vent. It had been a whole hour and they were still talking. He loved her so much…he couldn't deal with it if she left. He was being selfish, yes, but he didn't care. He needed her.

He walked away from his brothers and threw his sai, which skidded across the roof. His head fell in his hands and he sat down.

Mikey slowly approached him from behind. _Is he crying? _He thought.

"Uh, Raph?"

Raphael looked up at his little brother. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. What's up?"

"Bernie found her dad. She's gonna leave."

"Dude, this is like the third time you thought this. SHE'S NOT GONNA LEAVE!" Mikey shook him for the last sentence. "But, if you're really worried, then Valentine's Day is literally in two days."

Raph's eyes widened and his heart pounded. "Thanks Mikey!"

He would make things perfect…things would be perfect for her.

_They crashed at Howie's place for the night, sprawled out through the living room. Raph kept his arms tight around Bernie. No one would take her from him. _

When they woke up, Raph said, "Good morning." He kissed her forehead.

"Good morning." He kissed her lips deeply. "You're in a good mood." She said.

Mikey sat up and said, "What is that smell?"

A particularly good aroma was coming from the kitchen. Mikey, Raph, and Bernie walked into the kitchen, only to see a full breakfast of pancakes and bacon.

Mikey's mouth dropped.

"What's all this?" Bernie asked.

"Well, I figured I hadn't been here for eighteen years, so I'm going to make it all up."

She smiled and hugged him. Raph felt a pang of jealousy. She literally _just _met this guy. Raph did believe he was her dad, but this guy was a prick.

**So Raph doesn't like her dad, but he really does want to be just a good dad. He wants to be there, even though he couldn't. Henry and Bernie kinda have a Karai/Shredder relationship. (P.S. he really is HER dad for all you doubting Thomases.) (P.P.S. Bernie at the beginning is so me! Except I use creamer instead of Splenda and milk :P) Next chappie is Bernie and Raph's "date night" on Valentine's. :)**


	24. Chapter 24: Valentine Date Throwback 1

**Happy late Valentine's everyone! I'm gonna post up to chapter 29 today because I've been prewriting and don't feel like posting one by one…hope you enjoy my Valentine's Day chappie!**

Chapter 24

Raph approached Bernie who was sitting at the kitchen table, sketching a picture of a tree outside.

"Hey sweet thing." He said.

"Sweet thing?" Mikey laughed, standing in the doorway. Raph nearly tackled his little brother.

"Get out!"

"Ow!"

Mikey ran out of the kitchen. Bernie smiled and set her pencil down to listen to Raph.

Raph said, "Heh, so a-anyway, today's Valentine's Day and stuff, so –."

"HE WANTS TO ASK YOU ON A DATE!" Mikey yelled in the doorway.

"Mikey!"

Mikey shrunk back, laughed a little, and crept out of the room.

"Uggh, so Mikey totally ruined that." Raph smiled and said, "So, you wanna?"

"Of course, sweet thing." She teased. He laughed a little and kissed her.

XXXXX That Night XXXXX

Bernie looked through her bag of clothes. She wanted to find something special for Valentines'. Why was she feeling like this? She couldn't put her finger on it until the answer dawned on her. Not only had she never had a Valentine before, she'd never been on a real date.

Then, someone knocked on the door. "Come in." She called, looked from one outfit to the other. Donnie walked in.

"Hey Bernie…" He started.

"Hey Donnie…you okay? You seem upset."

"You're a girl, right?"

"Last I checked, why?"

"Do…do you think I have a shot with April if I asked her out?"

Bernie smiled blissfully. Sometimes it was hard keeping _both _of their secrets. They both seemed oblivious to the fact they both had crushes on one another. Bernie set her shirt down and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Donnie, you have more than a shot. You've got a bull's eye."

Donnie laughed a little and asked, "Do ya really think so?"

"I know so. Besides, I think she'd really enjoy herself if you took her out."

Donnie smiled and said, "Thanks…thanks a lot Bernie!"

"No problem."

Donnie ran out and Bernie turned back to her "closet". She and Raph had agreed on six and here it was five thirty. She folded a green t-shirt and put it back in the bag. Her eye caught the full body mirror in front of her. Her hair had fallen into place rather nicely after her shower. She looked at her body, which was absolutely covered in scars. But they were beginning to heal. She knew most of them were permanent, but maybe if she were lucky, some would heal. She was glad to get away from her mom, but sometimes, strangely, she missed her…not the abusive mother, the mom she had before she had her scars.

She put on a (comfortable) grey sweater with a brown belt just below her breasts. She wore black jeans and her hair was put in a fishtail braid, something she'd learned how to do from April. She pulled on a pair of comfy black flats and looked at the time. Five fifty eight. She walked into the common area and saw Raph sitting with Mikey and Leo. Donnie and her father walked in, discussing the causes of the mutagen.

"The mutagen changes the entire buildup of DNA. It mixes the normal and whatever you've touched last, like Yushi touched you four, so you were mixed with turtle and human DNA."

"Fascinating, it all makes sense. The mutagen doesn't change you…it mixes you!"

Her father was about to say something else before they saw Bernie. Everyone looked up at her and their eyes widened.

"Wow." Leo said. She smiled and looked down, blushing.

Mikey said, "Bernie, you really dress up nice. Sadly, you are going with the not so dressy Raph." Raph punched Mikey's shoulder and walked over to Bernie.

"Y-you look great."

"Thanks, um, you ready?"

"Yeah."

He put his arm around her. Because it was so early in the year, the sun had set sooner than usual. Most people were inside their houses or out doing something. Raph led her up the fire escape onto the roof. There they found blankets had been set out and pizza fritters in Chinese takeout boxes.** (That food they got from the blind guy in the episode Never say Xever, I think…one of those episodes, but I forget what he called them, but that's what they are eating!) **

"I know it's not exactly a 'real' date, but…"

"No, Raph, it's perfect. The stars are beautiful tonight."

They laid on the blankets.

"So why did your mom do that stuff to you?"

"It started when I was thirteen. I needed my birth certificate for school, so I found it. I found out my real name was Michelson, so that's what I went by, even though my mom still went by Powell. She'd never told me and I wasn't about to let her keep it from me. But I guess that reminded her too much of him…or maybe it's when she turned to drugs and alcohol…I don't know, but that's when. What about you? Why do you have your temper?"

"I don't know. I've always been an arrogant, short-fused, sarcastic, mean, jealous, rude sympathetic, smart, witty, selfless, tough, soft-sided joker." Bernie giggled when she recalled when she had told him these things.

"I don't know what I was thinking, telling you that. I knew it'd go straight to your head." She said. She pointed to the stars. "Look, there's Orion."

"Where?"

"Those three stars right there are his belt and the surrounding are his head, sword, and legs."

"I think I see it." He lied.

Bernie rolled her eyes and nestled closer to him. She was enjoying this. It was just them; nothing else in the world mattered now.

"A shooting star!" She called seeing one. "Quick, make a wish."

"I don't need to. I've got everything I want."

"I wish that this moment could last - ."

Her sentence was cut off by a greasy man with a comb over busting through the door to the roof.

"What the heck's going on up here?" He looked and saw Raph. "What, are you come from a costume party or something?" The greasy thinning man said angrily.

Bernie said, standing, "No, sir, we were just…"

"Which one of you ham shanks busted my satellite dish?"

"Ham shanks?" Raph said.

"What does that even mean?"

"I don't know. But I don't like it." He was about to charge at him before she grabbed his shoulder.

"Let's go, Raph."

"That's right, you spineless cream puff! Listen to your mommy."

"Hey! Watch it, buddy." Raph warned, turning around and spun his sai.

"Oh, no, I didn't know you had salad tongs."

"Salad tongs? I'm not gonna take this from some greasy, pit-stained slob with a comb-over!"

"You calling me ugly? Seen a mirror lately, circus freak?"

"Raph, don't!" Bernie grabbed his arms, trying with all her might to hold her furious boyfriend back. Her heels began skid along the ground as he pulled her.

"You want a piece of me?" Vic taunted.

"When I'm done, a piece of you is all that's gonna be left!"

Bernie found her way in front of him. "Raph, we need to go."

"Not until I'm done with this guy!"

Suddenly, they heard Kraang guns powering up. There were two Kraangdroids preparing to fire.

"It is the one known as the turtle known as Raphael and the one known as human known as Bernadette."

"Great, now the Kraang are after me too?"

Raph spun his sai and Bernie pulled her throwing stars out of a small pocket in her sweater. Raph attacked one of the Kraang, while Bernie the other.

"Holy Toledo! It's some kinda Kung Fu frog. Yah! Keep going, Kung Fu frog. This is pure gold." Vic said from the doorway, filming the action.

Bernie pulled her star from the Kraangdroid head. Raph stabbed the other through the brain in its midsection.

"I'm not a frog you idiot!" Raph spat. "And it's not Kung Fu."

"Uh, Raph, he has you on video…"

"Not for long, he doesn't."

"I'm gonna make a fortune off of this! Fire truck's en route." He ran back inside and shut the door behind him.

Bernie tried to pull Raph back into her dad's house.

"Wait! We have to find that guy and break his phone, and his face!"

"Raph, just come inside!"

XXXXX Inside XXXXX

Bernie was dragging Raph in by the arm, who had given up on struggling.

Leo asked, "How was your date?"

"We're going home." Bernie said.

"Why?" Mikey asked.

"Raphael here decided to yell at a greasy old guy who caught us fighting some Kraang on video."

Everyone yelled, "What!"

Raph just lowered his head and sat down.

"We're going back to New York."

XXXXX Later that Night XXXXX

Now that they knew where Henry lived, the drive was only ten minutes long. They made it to the lair in exactly that amount of time.

…

Bernie and April were sitting in the lair, in their pajamas.

"So he actually asked you about me?"

"Yes, but you can't tell him I told you. I know you really like him, but wait for him to ask; otherwise he'll think that I told you."

April bit her lip in an effort to hide her smile, but failed. She shook her head and said, "Well, tonight I'm going back to your dad's with you. I wanna meet him."

…

"Not only did Raphael alert the Kraang, but you got caught on video?" Splinter questioned.

"He was on a date with Bernie! We were not involved!" Mikey said.

"Sensei, he was the angriest, nastiest guy you ever met." Raph said.

"Except for you." Mikey said, not thinking. Raph slugged his shoulder.

"Ow!" Mikey screeched.

"You should have heard the insults this guy was throwing at me and Bernie. They were so…insulting!"

"Oh, I did not realize he said mean things. Of course, you had no choice but to jeopardize your date and put all of us in danger."

"Burn." Mikey laughed.

"You are ninjas. You work in the shadows, in secret. This becomes difficult if there is proof of your existence in high-definition."

"Look, we know where this guy lives. All we need to do is find him and shake him until the tape pops out."

"Oh, there's no tape. Video phones use flash memory." Donnie said. Raph threw him an angry look.

"Anger is self-destructive." Splinter said wisely.

"I always thought it was others-destructive."

"Raphael! Stand up."

"Somebody's in trouble." Mikey half sang.

…

"Evade the arrows." Splinter ordered. His three other sons held the bows with the sticky darts and were ready to fire.

"No problem."

"Hajime!" Raphael dodged all of the arrows with ease.

"Yamae!" Splinter called. "Again, except this time, Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo, insult Raphael."

"Wait. Insult him?" Leo asked.

"Yes."

"And he can't fight back?"

"No."

"I'm feeling good about this plan." Donnie laughed.

"Hajime!"

"You move like a bloated buffalo." Mikey yelled and shot an arrow, which hit the back of his shell.

"I do not!"

"And you're always whining." Leo taunted. "'Poor me. Nobody understands me."

"Yeah." Mikey agreed.

"Well, you don't understa- Gah!" He was hit with another arrow.

"And…Oh! You don't keep your back straight when doing omote kote gyaku." Donnie insulted.

"Gah!"

"And you're ugly! Ooh! And gassy. Bull's-eye!"

"Stop it!"

"Oh, you talk so tough, but inside, you're just a scared little baby. Who needs his bottle?"

"And his diaper changed?"

"Ah! What's the matter, Raph? Gonna cry?"

"Ah! I am ooh not gonna cry!"

Bernie and April walked in and were shocked by what they saw. Raphael had dodged none of the arrows. Bernie said to Splinter, "Master…I think he's had enough." Splinter looked at the young girl. She still called him master even when she finds her father.

"Yamae!" Splinter called.

"I wish this moment could last forever." Mikey smiled. Raph's shell was covered in arrows.

"You know what? Forget this. This is stupid."

"Ninniku seishinis; the ability to endure insults with patience and humility. You cannot be a true ninja until you master it. Understood?"

"Hai, sensei."

"You must get that video back. Using reason, not force."

Raph bowed and walked out gruffly past Bernie, who crossed her arms and looked down.

**This is a bit of a throwback to season one, but I moved it to the second-third season, which we're in.**


	25. Chapter 25: Throwback 2

Chapter 25

"That's right. I swear on my mother's grave that these guys are frogs and they know Kung Fu. You can't tell me that's not worth something." The four turtles jumped from the New Jersey rooftops. Bernie and April were inside with her father.

"Ah! I'll call you back. Lay one finger on me, frog, and I'm calling the cops."

"We're not gonna hurt you." Raph said through his teeth.

"Then what do you want, freak?"

"We got off on the wrong foot last night." Raph tried not to roll his eyes. "Some things were said, and well, we would just like that video back."

"Hmm?" Leo pressed.

"Please?"

"What are you gonna give me for it?"

"Give you for it?"

"Well, I figure I've got you over a barrel, so you've got to make it worth my while."

"I'll make it worth your while. I won't take your head and smash it against the - ."

"Okay, okay, thank you, Raphael. I will take over." Leo said. "So what are you looking for?"

"A cool mil ought to cover it."

"Mmm, mm-hmm. A cool mil of what?"

"A million dollars." Everyone's jaw dropped.

"We don't have a million dollars."

"We do have some Canadian quarters that fell through the grate." Mikey interjected.

"I can make serious money off this thing. And if you don't want to pay, I'll hold on to it until someone else does."

"That's it! Hand over the video or, so help me, I'll kick your hairy butt all the way to New York!" Raph yelled.

"Guys! The Kraang!" Donnie warned.

"Raph! Look out! Let's not let this one get away." Leo said.

"Well, that was easy. Ooh-kay. Whoo! Hah! Yah! Wah! Raph, what are you doing? Get back here! Raph!" Raph jumped into the back of the van with Vic and three Kraang, which he took out easily. "We've got unfinished business! You give me that phone right now!" Raph threatened.

"Raph's in the van!"

"Ah! Let's get out of here!" Raph yelled to Vic, offering to save his life as one of the Kraang powered back up.

"Forget it! You lizards don't want to buy my video, maybe these guys will."

"Raph! Get out of there!" Leo yelled.

"Listen, you idiot! Frogs are not lizards. And we're not frogs." Raph was then kicked out by a Kraangdroid.

"So long, Froggy. Uh, thanks for the help, guys. Have I got a deal for you! So are you all triplets or what?"

XXXXX

"Nice going, Raph."

"What did I do?"

"What did you do? You left the three of us in the middle of the fight to yell at somebody. We could have stopped them, but thanks to your temper, the guy with the tape-."

"Again, technically, it's a flash. Not now." Donnie hung his head.

"-is in the hands of the Kraang."

"Huh? How are we supposed to find them?" Leo mused.

"Look, the truck's leaking!" Donnie noted.

"All right! We can follow the trail to their hideout. And then we'll bash some bots!"

"What? We are going to bash some bots. You are going home."

"What, are you kidding? Come on, guys. Are we gonna let Leo power-trip like this?"

"I think Leo's right." Donnie agreed. "You gotta control your temper. Until then, we just can't trust you."

"Sorry, Raph."

Raph threw his sai across the street as they left.

XXXXX in the Sewer XXXXX

"Who does Leo think he is? So what if I got a temper? I'm still the best fighter we've got. In fact, if anything, my anger makes me a better fighter." He was pacing in front of Bernie, who was sitting on the couch, who he woke up from her sleep. She had major bedhead and kept yawning.

"Raph, you are a great fighter, but you've got to control yourself." She managed to say.

Then, Henry walked in, scaring Raph.

"Oh! Seriously, you gotta knock or something."

"Raphael, let me tell you a story."

"Ah, Mr. Michelson, I'm not in the mood for a story."

"Bernie, can you excuse us?" Bernie stood and walked into the bedroom and almost immediately crashed.

"When I was a young man, I fell in love with a woman."

"Oh, hey, is it that late?"

"Sit. You want my daughter; you get to sit through a three minute story." Raph sat down. "Her name was Melissa. She was beautiful. She loved me. But when she was pregnant, she came to visit me. Saki loved causing pain to everyone around him. He insulted me in front of her. The things I did to him, because I let his words get to me. Raphael, I attacked him because he insulted me. I knew she wouldn't leave me, but the fear that his words would cause her to. His hatred for me was hidden, but he tried to finish me and her and your father and his brother."

"But-but it wasn't your fault. Shredder insulted you. You had no choice."

"No choice? I could have chosen to ignore him. But I let him anger me. It was I who made his words into weapons. That's the choice I made. I could still be with my love today without her being an alcoholic and abuser. What choice will you make?"

XXXXX

"We're here." They found their way into the small Kraang facility.

"Are we really gonna do this without Raph?" Mikey asked.

"We can handle it."

"I don't know." Mikey said. "It just feels like something's missing."

"Ow! Thanks." He said as Donnie hit his head.

"Happy to help. Let's go."

A spider crawled across the wall.

"Spiders."

Donnie hit the back of Mikey's neck again.

"Ow! You don't have to keep doing that."

"There was a spider on you."

"Well, there's a spider on you too."

"No, there isn't." Mikey tackled Donnie.

"Come here, you punk!"

"Knock it off! Ow! Hey!"

"Sh." Leo commanded.

"The image that is the image on the phone is pleasing to the eye of Kraang."

"This is true."

"Kraang is looking what is known in earth terms as "handsome" in this phone."

"Well, you guys drive a hard bargain." Vic said, tied to a chair. "Tell you what; I'll drop it down to $500,000. And you can keep the phone. Okay, $400,000."

"This is our fight with the creatures called the turtles. The usefulness of this will be proven usefully with the more watching of this. Also this is being a good image of Kraang."

"We should be showing the image of Kraang to Kraang." Suddenly, Vic began to be pulled into the shadows.

"We're gonna get you out of here."

"What about my phone?"

"Sh."

"Don't shush me. I ain't leaving here without my phone."

"Stop the one that needs to be stopped." A Kraang yelled and began to shoot.

"Stop!"

"Remind me why we have to rescue this guy?" Donnie asked.

"Whoo! Hyah! Huh! Got it!" Somehow, Vic found his way into the mutagen. A Kraang was picked up and disappeared. They heard a small rustling sound.

"Kraang, go look at the place where the thing that makes the noise is, and then return and tell Kraang what thing makes that noise in that place."

"I don't like the sound of that." Leo said. Then, the newly mutated Vic ran out.

"I don't like the look of it either." Mikey said.

"What did you do to me? I'm hideous."

"Don't worry." Leo said. "The four of us can handle him."

"Okay, this might be a bad time to point this out, but you sent one of the four of us home." Donnie noted.

"And right now, I wish it was me." Mikey whimpered.

"This is your fault. I'm gonna rip your heads off."

"All right, guys, prepare to dish out the mighty wrath of justice." Leo said.

"Seriously, just yell, "Get him!""

"Get- Ooh!"

"Is that all you've got?" Donnie yelled before being thrown into a wall. "The answer I was looking for was 'yes'."

"Hoo-yah! We're no match for Spider Bytez." Mikey yelled.

"Spider Bytez?"

"Well, he's a spider, and he bites, so I thought-"

"We get it."

"This bug is fast." Leo said.

"Yeah, spiders aren't actually bugs. They- ow!" Spider Bytez hit him back, snapping his staff in half. Donnie gulped as he was hit into the wall.

"Playtime's over, frogs."

"Wow." Raph said. "I didn't think this guy could get any uglier."

"Raph! Well, I think you've been punished long enough." Leo said, relieved to see his younger brother. "Come and join us."

"Hey, it's the Kung Fu frog with the salad tongs." Vic taunted.

"Hey, it's the stupid loudmouth who's about to get his butt kicked." He retorted. Spider Bytez spat acid around the other three, causing them to fall through the floor.

"Uh, let's not fall through this floor, okay?" Donnie said in regard to the mutagen underneath.

"Dance for me, frog. Watch me turn your friends into frog fries. I'll serve 'em up with your salad tongs. Huh? Aw, Froggy thinks he can stop me. Ribbit, ribbit. What's that, Tadpole? Are you too scared to leap off your lily pad and get the warts knocked off you?"

"Like a river over stone." Raph whispered. He let his words slide away. He was not going to lose Bernie, even if that was all he got out of Henry's story.

"That's some Kung Fu, frog."

"We're not Kung Fu frogs. We're Ninja Turtles." Raph smashed his phone.

"Oh! My phone! You guys are gonna regret this." He jumped away.

"I know a nice black widow that'd be great for him." Raph said jokingly.

"Good work, Raph. I just want to say-."

"You don't have to apologize."

"I wasn't going to."

"Oh. Good."

"Yeah, Raph, not bad for a bloated buffalo." Mikey said. Raph tackled him.

"Okay! Raph is all-wise and powerful."

"And?"

"And he's better than me in every possible way!" Donnie rolled his eyes. Bernie's words kept ringing in the back of his head. _"Donnie, you have more than a shot. You've got a bull's eye."_

XXXXX

Bernie was sitting on the couch, reading a magazine (more like looking at the professional pictures) and the four turtles jumped in the window. She set the magazine down and smiled. She glanced at the clock. 9:05 a.m. They had literally been gone all night.

"How'd it go?" She questioned, glad to see everyone was okay.

Leo said, "It went good." He popped his neck. "Except for the part I was thrown into the wall. Oh yeah, that greasy old guy is now a mutant spider and loose on the streets." Bernie simply nodded as if this was normal.

Donnie held up a broken staff. "I swear this happens every time I go into a fight."

Mikey walked in more tired than he'd ever been. "Must…get…sleep…or coffee…" He fell on the carpet and began to snore softly. Donnie crashed on the couch and Leo walked into the room, leaving Mikey behind. Raph walked in last. She stood and said, "I've got one sore, one with a broken weapon, and one who can't keep his eyes open. What about you?"

"They're a bunch of wusses. I'm fine."

Bernie looked at Raph's shoulder. "You're bleeding." She said.

He looked at his shoulder, "Oh, would you look at that. I am bleeding."

The cut was deeper than he let on. In the fight, Spider Bytez had bitten his arm. Raph was lucky he didn't take his arm off. The bite hurt, but he would be ok. Bernie grabbed his hand and led him into the kitchen, where she sat him at the table. She wiped the cut with a paper towel and recalled the peroxide in the medicine cabinet…she figured she was better off as she was. She got bandages from the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. When she sat down, she began to wrap the soft white material around his arm.

"Thank you." He said. She looked up at him.

_Her eyes are so beautiful…_He thought. He couldn't imagine losing her. _Her eyes…_He saw the crystal blue shine bright in her eyes as her head turned upwards, her eyes meeting his.

"You're welcome." She said.

There was a moment of silence between them before Raph said, "Bernie, I'm sorry I ruined our date last night…it's just…"

"Raph, it is fine. I know that dating you is never going to be normal, but I hate normal. I'm glad I'm with the most spontaneous person ever."

He laughed a little, but then cringed. The bite began to sting.

"Sorry, sorry!"

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault. I'm gonna get some sleep."

She kissed him and he went up to sleep. He fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

**It seems so perfect that everything has fallen into place…that's why I'm the writer! Terror in the next chapter! *Insert Evil Laugh Here*!**


	26. Chapter 26: TERROR!

Chapter 26

Bernie was shaken awake by April. She saw the frantic redhead above her.

"April, April, I'm awake. What's wrong?"

"Bernie...maybe you can talk some sense into him…" April said. Bernie felt a rush of confusion and worry. Raph wasn't in bed and April was going crazy. She was pulled into the living room, where she saw Raph and Leo fighting. Leo was back down on the floor and Raph had his sai against Leo's neck.

"Raph!" Bernie yelled. She ran over to the angry turtle and put her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to make him let go of Leo.

"This doesn't involve you Bernie." Leo was struggling for his katana.

"Doesn't involve me? You're trying to kill your brother!" He moved the sai closer to his throat. Donnie was on the roof and didn't hear the commotion. Mikey was knocked out cold in the bedroom he was given. Nothing could wake him up.

"And where exactly does that say Bernie? 'Sides I ain't gonna kill him. Just take a little off the top."

"You're a bitch Raph!" Leo spat. "You lose yourself and cry about whenever you get us into trouble!"

Raph was about to let it all loose before Bernie yelled, "No!"

Donnie then came in through the window. "What's going on?" He saw the blood from Raph's cheek and Leo's mouth and tried to help Bernie pry Raph off of him. When they finally got him off, he was breathing heavily. He wiped his mouth and walked into the next room. Leo wiped his face and Bernie said, "What the hell just happened?"

Leo sat up and said, "Talking about me being leader, again. He goes on about the same shit every single time."

Leo walked into the bathroom. Henry asked, "They always do that?"

Donnie said, "Yep."

"Basically." April said.

"More or less." Bernie said.

Bernie began to walk into the room Raph was in before Leo grabbed her shoulder.

"Just give him some time to cool off."

"He doesn't deserve time to cool off. He can't keep pulling this shit and expect to get away with it."

She pulled away from his hand and walked into the room, only to see Raph punching the wall, putting a hole in it.

"What the fuck was that, Raph?"

"Everything was under control…"

"Under control? You were trying to kill your brother. That is not under control!"

"You were in the way!"

"In the way? What'd you want me to do? Let you get filed for fucking murder _and _get inserted into a science facility?"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"If you killed him, people would want to know what was going on. People would find out."

"Let 'em, see what I care!"

"What you care?! You'd be humiliated, tested on!"

"They'd have to catch me first."

"Oh and you murdering your brother isn't a red flag for 'come capture me'?"

"I wasn't gonna kill him!"

"Then what were you going to do, fuck him?"

"No! Ah, I thought you understood."

"I understand Raph! I understand plenty…I'm leaving. I'm tired of this bullshit you keep pulling and expecting me to come back all happy!"

Raph stopped listening at 'I'm leaving'. "Leaving? Ha, where would you go?"

"Away from people who keep shitting on me. All my life, I've been shit on by Shredder, by my mom, by you! I'm tired of taking it. I'm going back to New York…"

"Leave then! I'll be in the sewers having a damn good time! And don't think of coming to the lair EVER again."

And with that she turned around. She walked out of the room, out of his life. Raph stood there, his hands balled into fists, his breathing uneven. He realized what he'd just done, who he'd just let walk out of his life…he'd made the biggest mistake ever…

**Short yes, but interesting…terror as I said!**


	27. Chapter 27: Fight

Chapter 27

_Bernie sat on the subway, tears streaming from her eyes. She didn't bother wiping them away. More would take their place. She didn't know where she could go…she laid her head against the wall and heard the lady on the intercom say something nobody could understand. _

_She got off at the third stop. She remembered this place from when she was young. She walked three blocks until she reached the small park not many people knew about. This was where her artistic behavior had started, lately blossoming into photography. She saw the statue in the middle of George Washington. _

_She sat on a bench and began to write on her hand. She became lost in the words to where she didn't realize what she wrote. _What now?_ Over and over again. She hated fighting with Raph because he was so hard headed…she didn't know what to do now._

_**Raph barely ate or slept now…he dedicated his time to finding her…**_

XXXXX

Raph jumped from roof to roof, letting off steam. It felt good to be back home in New York. It'd been a month since Bernie left…he couldn't find her…He endured another lecture from Splinter before walking out on everyone. He didn't care what happened to Bernie…did he? So what if she turned out like her mom…what? So what if he lost the only person he ever really cared about enough to actually talk to.

He started to see flashbacks, memories of them. He saw her laughing, sitting on the couch, just cuddling with him. She kissed him and the flashback ended. He shook his head and continued to jump.

Then, he heard from a nearby radio, "We got a burglary on 54th, units are a go."

Raph shrugged and said, "Lucky it's in my neighborhood."

He jumped two streets over to 54th Street, to see a jewelry store. There were three guys inside…getting their tails whooped by…Bernie. She had her hair tied back and the bottom half of her face was hidden by a bandana. She was taking these guys out like they were no problem. When they three guys were down, she handed the bag of jewelry and money to the cashier, who thanked her before Raph threw a tanto into the shop. She looked up, saw him, and ran. She climbed up the fire escape of a building and began to roof jump. Raph popped his neck and began to chase after her. She saw her throw the bandana away and jump to the next roof. He threw another tanto and hit an AC unit next to her.

"Aw, baby wants to play hard to get." He said.

He reached her within two minutes.

"What do you want?" She spat, her heart pounding.

"I want to know why you're saving the people that I was gonna save."

"I'm not helpless anymore Raphael."

"So you decided to become a vigilante?"

"I decided someone had to give a shit about people."

"So you think you ain't helpless?" He spun his sai. "Let's find out."

"I don't want to fight you Raphael. It's over. I thought I made that clear."

"Crystal." He said finding his way in front of her and putting his sai to her throat. She pulled out her throwing stars and threw one at him. He hit it away with his sai and charged at her. He jumped at her before she did a somersault, dodging him.

"You're a pretty good fighter." He said.

"I don't know how. My master had a pretty shitty student who he let help teach me." She spat. She didn't mean her words, but she knew they would hurt him.

"Oh, come on Raph, can't you do better than that?" She asked as he missed her with his sai.

He threw one of the sai and missed her entirely. "Little rusty, eh?"

She threw another star before he pulled her foot from behind and she fell backward. He put his knee beside her and swung his sai downward…he hit the ground next to her face. They were both breathing heavily. His eyes were narrow until he really looked at her.

_She's not an enemy!_

_She used to love you!_

_You still love her! _

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU IDIOT!_

He pulled his sai out of the ground and backed away. He ran…away from her, away from all his pain and suffering. Bernie stood and put her star in her back pocket. "Damn." She whispered.

Suddenly, she felt a searing pain in her arm. She looked at it and saw a tranquilizer…at least, she hoped a tranquilizer. She felt her head spin and she fell down. She saw Karai.

"Take her with us. Father will be most pleased."

Bernie screamed.

…

Raph heard her scream. It was so terrifying…he was just there and when he was gone…she was too…

"Bernie!" He yelled. He ran back to the rooftop and began to run after the black van. It was going too fast…and he couldn't keep up. He fell to his knees and began to cry.

XXXXX in the Sewer XXXXX

Raph walked in and knocked over a rack of weights.

"Raphael!" Splinter called. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I-I did something stupid, Master."

"I see…explain…"

"I see why you loved Tang Shen so much…she understood you and tried to help you…"

"Yes, that is why I want you to find Bernie. She understands and wants to help."

"I did something really stupid, Master."

"What did you do?"

"I-I fought her…I found her, saving some people and she didn't want to fight…but the Foot got her."

Splinter stroked his beard. "The Foot…got Bernie…" Splinter felt tears in his eyes and anger rush through him. "My son…we are going to save her."

Raph bowed his head. "Hai sensei."

**This is the fight scene from the 2007 movie between Raph/Leo. Sorry, I'm not entirely good with making up fights, but hope you enjoyed! **


	28. Chapter 28: Captured

Chapter 28

Bernie woke up in a cage in front of Shredder and Karai.

"Very excellent, daughter." Shredder said.

"I knew it'd please you Father."

Shredder turned to Bernie. "You have caused nothing but pain to me."

"Me? You've torn my family apart!"

Shredder half laughed and pulled out a canister of mutagen. "This is the last canister of mutagen in this dimension. It's incredibly rare, except inside the blood of your turtle friends."

"Don't touch them!"

"I won't have to. I've mixed this certain batch with serpent DNA. When they come, you'll be their worst nightmare and I'll have all the mutagen I could ever want."

"You're twisted! You ruined my family and the family of Hamato Yushi!"

"Silence girl!"

"I've said it before, I'll say it again. No one talks to Bernie like that but _me._" Raph said. Bernie actually felt relieved to see the boys and Splinter.

"Hamato Yushi." Shredder said.

"Oroku Saki…still lying to those around you, I see."

Shredder charged at him. Karai was in an internal war. Her head was saying Shredder was her father, but her heart was trusting Splinter.

Bernie said, "Karai, Splinter really is your father, you have to believe me! Shredder ruined my life too…but I don't want you to live in oblivion too!"

Karai blinked, unsure still. She looked up and saw Shredder and Splinter fighting. Leo had jumped on the back of Shredder and Donnie and Raph and Mikey were taking on dozens of Footbots, leftover from when the Foot and Kraang had their deal.

"Footbots!" Karai yelled. "You have new orders! Attack the Shredder."

The Footbots paused for a moment, but then charged at Shredder. "Daughter, what are you doing?"

"I'm no daughter of yours." Splinter let out a sigh of relief. Donnie ran over to Bernie and tried to pick the lock, while Raph ran up behind him and just hit the lock with his sai.

"That works too." Donnie said. They all just stood back and watched the Shredder be taken down by the robots.

Shredder then threw the mutagen away from him. It was about to hit Bernie…before Karai jumped in front of her. She took the mutagen for her.

"No!" Bernie yelled. Karai began to undergo her transformation. She turned into a snake, her armor becoming one with her. She had three heads, two replacing her hands. Her eyes were a demonic yellow and her tongue was parted. She slithered around for a moment before wrapping herself around Splinter. She was about to eat him before Leo yelled, "Karai, no! He's your father, Hamato Yushi!"

She looked down at her food and said in a slithery voice, "Father?"

She unwrapped herself and slithered away. Splinter fell to his knees. Shredder had run. Karai had been mutated.

"We should return home my sons." He had almost gotten her back, before she sacrificed herself. But the choice between Karai and Bernie was impossible to him…he just didn't want to face it.

Mikey asked, "Donnie, you can make a retro mutagen, right?"

"I-I-I don't know Mikey…I'll definitely try…"

"She saved me…" Bernie whispered.

XXXXX

Bernie was sitting on the roof of the building. Raph walked up behind her. "H-hey."

"Hey." She said.

_It's a start. _He thought.

"I'm sorry." He said. He sat next to her.

"You don't have to apologize."

"I do. I shouldn't have tried to fight you earlier. I don't know why I did."

"I don't know either…Raph?"

"Yeah, Bernie?"

"Can I come home?"

His head picked up real quick. "For real?"

She nodded. He hugged her tightly. "I missed you so much." He admitted. "More than I wanna let on."

She laughed and hugged him back.

"Aw!" Three voices mused from behind them. They released from the hug and saw the three brothers watching them.

Mikey said, "I knew it! Donnie, you owe me twenty bucks!"

"You bet on our relationship?" Bernie asked.

"Duh." Mikey said plainly.

Leo forced a smile. He couldn't believe Karai was now a mutant. She wanted to be good, but she saved Bernie. He wasn't angry, just confused. Why would Karai sacrifice everything for the girl she'd kidnapped an hour earlier?

XXXXX

It had been two weeks since it had happened and Splinter hadn't once left his room. By night the guys looked for Karai and by day they slept, ate, and tried to rebuild what they had before.

She walked close to Splinter's room and knocked on the door, biting her lip.

"Enter." He said.

Bernie pushed open the door and saw Splinter meditating. He opened an eye to see the young girl.

"Bernie…I thought you had left again." It had been two weeks and he didn't notice she'd been there…

She sat on her knees and said, "I can't…stay away any longer. I miss the way you help us all train and the way Leo has occasional power trips and how Donnie stays up late to help solve huge problems and how Mikey goofs around and how Raph is just Raph and how everyone is so happy together."

This actually got Splinter to smile.

"My child, I have found something in you that I have never seen in anyone else. You see beauty where others do not." He stroked his beard, obviously seeing she was confused. "When you were with you mother, what did you do?"

"I was mostly on my roof, watching the stars or out taking pictures."

"Most people hardly notice there are stars."

"Well, I had the time I guess." She rubbed her arms, "When she wasn't…"

"You love the simple things. I've seen you and Raphael…he has never acted this way before. When you were gone, he barely slept or ate. He was in the top world every night, searching for you. Raphael, why don't you tell her?"

The red bandana wearing turtle walked in. "That may or may not be true."

Bernie said, "I just…wanted to give you my condolences."

"You do not have to. She is still alive and we will find a way." Splinter smiled.

**BUM, BUM, BUM!**


	29. Chapter 29: After the Invasion

**Okay, everyone's seen **_**The Invasion**_** episode,**__**right? If not, go watch it. If you have, watch it again but imagine Bernie in it! This is set right at the end when they're heading to April's country home! (I'm too lazy to write all that out!) :P**

Chapter 29

Mikey asked, "What's gonna happen now?"

Raph said, "For the first time ever, I have no idea, little brother…"

Raph put his arm around Bernie, who fell asleep. Normal would never be an option again…

XXXXX

_It's been two months since we left New York. Leo still hasn't woken up and it's inevitable to think he may not. Michelangelo helps with household chores and goofs off…although he mostly goofs off. Donatello has made a lab out of the barn, relentlessly trying to find a retro mutagen and a cure for Leo. I worry about Raphael the most of the four…he's barely slept at all and sits by Leo most of the time he's awake. He's barely eaten in the two months we've been here too. I think he thinks it's his fault Leo's like this and Splinter's…gone…he didn't go with him and Donnie…Bernie's like the glue that holds us all together. She's able to get everyone together to do about anything from eating together to training. She's been the only one that can make Raph eat anything. I think Bernie blames herself for the entire invasion…but she doesn't stop trying to keep us together. Casey and Donnie argue often…mainly because they share the barn for most of the day. We miss Master Splinter…all of us._

_-April_

Everyone was training outside, including Raph. It was Casey/Donnie, Mikey/Raph and April/Bernie. They had their usual weapons and makeshift bokkens from nearby trees. Bernie beat April, Raph beat Mikey, and Casey and Donnie ended up arguing. Bernie was going to sit down when Raph tried to sneak attack her. She grabbed his arm, disarmed him, and held his sai to his throat. He held his hand up in defense, "Okay, okay, you win."

She smiled smugly and handed him the sai. Mikey laughed.

Raph said, putting his sai in his side pockets, "I don't know how much longer I can take this 'fresh air' and 'home lifestyle'."

April said, "Sorry I didn't own a sewer."

Donnie said, "That's not what he meant. He meant that we're turtles…we aren't used to living in a house."

Bernie said, "Guys, this is all we got."

Mikey said, "I think this place is pretty sweet. I found a cool skate spot _and _I can cook whatever I want!"

April said, "We gotta get out of here."

XXXXX A week later XXXXX

Bernie, Raph, and Casey were watching TV. It was one of the few times Bernie could actually drag Raph away from Leo's side…and that was when someone else sat next to him. April was sitting next to him, feeding him.

Casey couldn't help but notice how hot Bernie looked in that white t-shirt...and short shorts. He tried to focus on the news, but that was a physical impossibility. Raph then caught him staring and he tried to play it off, but Raph knew better. Suddenly April ran downstairs.

"He's awake! He's awake!"

Everyone shot up and ran upstairs, while April went to retrieve Donnie and Mikey from the barn. Everyone was ecstatic to find a groaning Leo, with his eyes open.

"Why am I in a bathtub?" He asked. They laughed and Donnie ran in.

"Leo, you are awake! Come on, everyone, help him downstairs." Mikey and Raph put Leo's arms around their shoulders and helped him downstairs and sat him on the couch.

Leo asked, "How long have I been out?"

Bernie answered, "Two months, give or take."

"That long, huh?" Donnie held his stethoscope to Leo's heart.

"His heart rate and pulse are normal, although his breathing's a bit obstructed. Leo I want you to take a sip of this whenever you feel dizzy or anything abnormal." Donnie handed him a bottle of green liquid.

"What is it?" Casey asked.

"It's a mutagenic healer of my own invention."

XXXXX Three Days Later XXXXX

Leo was able to walk, but only with the help of a crutch. Raph had taken him out to walk in the woods. They came to a nearby stream. Leo tried to get across while Raph jumped over it.

"Raph, it's hopeless."

"Now how are you gonna get better with that attitude? Come on."

Leo took a sip of the medicine and threw up on the ground. Raph ran back over to him.

"Leo! What's wrong?"

"I think it's the medicine Donnie gave me."

"Come on. Let's get you home." Raph put his arm around him and helped him home. What they didn't know was that a plant was being mutated as they walked back to the house.

_The giant plant monster stumbled through the woods until he came to a small shack. He didn't know where it was or how he had gotten there, but he felt so weak…he knew he needed to find power somehow. He held the small bottle close…this was all he had, all he knew. He set it on the dresser with candles beside it and lit them carefully. This could be home…yes, this could be it! He looked into the mirror on the wall and screamed. He was horrible…his face was disfigured and terrifying…he covered his eyes and slashed at the mirror until it was a million pieces shattered on the floor. He looked around the room until he found a sack…he picked it up and poked two holes in it for his eyes. He pulled it on and went to find energy…food…_

Everyone sat in the living room. Leo's head was in his knees and everyone was silent. Suddenly the lights went out. Mikey screamed.

Donnie said, "Don't worry. We probably just blew a fuse. I'll go check the attic." The intelligent turtle stood and went to check the fuse box.

Mikey turned on a flashlight, blinked at the sudden bright light, and said, "Um…so it's dark and…" The flashlight went out. "DARK!"

April said, "I think we have some candles in the master bedroom." She went to go get the candles.

Finally, against all odds, the fire went out. Mikey just squealed a little.

"Looks like we need some more firewood." Raph said.

"You already chopped some right?" Bernie asked.

"Yeah, yesterday."

"You guys…I dunno, tell scary stories. I'll go grab the firewood."

Raph felt something…wrong. He didn't want her going out there, but he knew she'd be upset if he tried to stop her. He just nodded softly.

…

Bernie approached the log that had been assigned to chopping firewood. Suddenly, she heard a rustling in the bushes.

"Hello?" She turned and tried to find the causer. A deer jumped out and she was finally able to breathe. Unexpectedly, something wrapped around her ankles. No one could hear her screams.

…

"And they were never seen again." Casey finished his story with. Mikey hid under the covers. April had found extra blankets and candles. Donnie said they would have to wait until morning until he could fix the fuse.

Raph said, "That's it, it's been ten minutes. Where is Bernie?"

Leo said, "Raph's right. She should have been back by now."

Mikey said, "Do you think the Camp Monster in Casey's story ate her?"

"I doubt it Mikey." Donnie said. "Although it is weird she isn't back by now. We should go look for her."

Leo said, "Casey, April, you guys go. Mikey, Donnie, and Raph you three go together."

"What about you?" April asked.

"I-I'll stay behind in case she comes back." He mumbled after they were gone, "I wouldn't be much help anyway."

…

Casey and April were walking through the woods.

"So, ah, Red, now that world's gonna end and stuff…"

"The world is not going to end, Casey. I can sense it."

"Right, what is it with you and sensing stuff, exactly?"

"Sh…I think I heard something."

"Did you sense it?"

"Shut up, Casey."

Suddenly something wrapped around Casey's ankles and pulled him back. "Casey?" April threw her fan, cutting him free, and it came back to her. Something, or someone, yelled in agony.

"What is that?" Casey asked, hurriedly standing up.

"I don't know…but I don't like it."

They huge creature was suddenly revealed to them…April escaped while Casey wasn't so lucky…

…

The three turtles were walking through the woods.

Raph said, "I swear, whatever took her, I am going to pound it until it goes back to…wherever it came from."

Mikey said, "Threats aren't so easy to make when you don't know what you're threatening."

Raph hit the back of his head as they came to a small shack.

Donnie said, "April never mentioned this around here."

Suddenly, they heard something growling.

"What is that?" Raph asked.

"I don't know…nothing native to around here."

Something standing on all fours had walked out of the shack. It was very plant-like and was shaped like a bear. It was green with red on its legs.

"What'd you do with Bernie!?" Raph yelled. It whimpered and crouched backward.

Donnie came to a sudden realization. "Raph, I think that _is _Bernie."

"What!?" He and Mikey said.

"The dye! Her hair! When plants are dyed, they can become that color, so maybe, I think this is Bernie!"

"You're crazy!" Raph said.

"I'll prove it." He approached the creature and held his hand out. The creature shook its butt and jumped playfully. "Bernie? Is that you?" Donnie asked. The creature made a noise between a groan and a bark.

Mikey said, "Whoa…Raph's got a plant for a girlfriend!"

Raph slowly approached the creature. "Bernie?"

The creature turned her head cockeyed and licked his face. He was still dumbstruck. Suddenly, Bernie's head shot up and she retreated back into the shack. The three boys followed her. She curled into a corner, where they finally noticed she had a leash on.

"What the…?" Raph asked. Something grabbed all of them by their ankles.

…

April was so close to escaping…she saw Leo.

"Leo!" She yelled. But something was pulling her back.

"April!" He yelled.

He began to limp after her…she got away…she was in trouble. He fell to his knees and cried. He didn't want to be like this, useless and helpless.

…

They all hung upside down in cocoons made of plants.

Casey said, "So let me get this straight…that thing's Bernie and some unknown monster is trapping us?"

"Pretty much." Raph said. Bernie curled into a ball…when they all finally saw it.

Mikey screamed, "IT'S THE CAMP MONSTER!"

Casey said, "No way! It's a story my dad told me to scare me!"

It ignored them and walked over to Bernie, where it picked her up by the neck and began to absorb something from her.

"Get your hands off of her you lousy, useless…thing!" Raph yelled.

Donnie said, "I-I think he's using her energy…"

"And we're next?" April asked.

"And we're next."

Mikey said, "I don't wanna be turned into a plant by the Thing!"

"The Thing?" Raph asked.

"Well, excuse me, I could call it camp monster, but I didn't think I'd live long enough to say it!"

It threw Bernie aside, who whimpered softly. Raph felt a surge of anger and found his way out of the cocoon. He grabbed his sai off a nearby table and attacked the creature.

"You got it Raph!" Mikey yelled.

April said, "Kick its leafy butt!"

Raph was thrown into the wall. "Foolish." The Thing said. Bernie bit her way free from her leash and pounced onto the Thing. She bit into his leafy flesh until all that was left was hit sack. She turned and fell over.

"Raph! Let me down!" Donnie yelled.

_Donnie had successfully removed all of the mutagenic healer from Bernie's system. She was back to her normal self…with a wound in the leg._

"_That's why she passed out?" Raph asked._

"_Yeah. I've done this level of surgery before. I'll try, Raph. I truly will."_

…

Bernie rubbed her head as she sat up on the dining table.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked in regard to everyone crowding around her.

"Ha ha! I did it!" Donnie exclaimed. Raphael hugged her tightly and Mikey wrapped his arms around them

"Ow, my leg." She rubbed her leg. Everyone let go.

Donnie said, "You'll feel slight pain there for about another week, but the pain should subside…"

April said, "You were out for a whole week. Raph _and _Leo never left your side."

She smiled softly, giving silent thanks, but then a wave of confusion crossed her mind. "Wait, what happened exactly?"

Raph said, helping her stand, "It's better if you don't know, Bernie."

**Oh no! I'm running out of episodes! :P Looks like I'll have to write for myself! My own next chappie and Bigfoot!**


	30. Chapter 30: S'mores, Cocoa, and Lemons!

**Okay, I lied (I do that quite a lot don't I :(…) about Bigfoot! He/she will not be in this story unless I bring him/her in a later chapter. Sorry! They do meet someone next chappie though… Please enjoy this chapter! (S'mores, cocoa, and lemons, oh my!) :-O**

Chapter 30

Casey was making a trip to a small town thirty miles away that had been evacuated from the commotion in New York. He parked the Shell Raiser in front of the grocery store and walked inside, grabbing food and other necessities; until he came to the junk aisle…he smiled evilly.

…

Casey dumped the groceries on the table.

"Boom! That's how you shop!" He exclaimed proudly.

Leo said, "Really? We told you to get necessities, not freaking marshmallows."

Casey said, "I figured you guys needed to loosen up. You've all had sticks up your butts for the past two months. I got marshmallows, chocolate, and graham crackers! Even stuff to make hot cocoa!"

April said, "Oh we've only had sticks up our butts because New York's been invaded by a giant frigging alien!"

Mikey said, "Whoa! They make whipped cream in tubs!" He opened the tub and got a huge handful of it and shoved it in his face. Everyone watched him in disgust.

April said, "I'm not eating that…why'd you get stuff to make s'mores, Casey?"

"Because, I want to make s'mores; to celebrate the bravery Leo and Bernie faced with their wounds!"

Bernie said, "I don't even know how I got the leg wound. Where is the bravery in that?"

"Okay, I just wanted s'mores. I haven't had these since I was a kid. Come on! Don't be like Donnie!"

"Hey!"

Mikey said, "What is a s'more?"

Bernie said, "It's chocolate, marshmallows, and graham crackers made into a little sandwich."

"Whoa…I want one!"

Casey threw his arm around Mikey, "See, I knew I could count on the Party Mastah!"

Mikey laughed a little, "He called me the Party Mastah."

Everyone exchanged glances. Bernie shrugged, "I'm game."

…

That night, everyone sat around the campfire outside. They told scary stories and ate s'mores. Mikey burnt three marshmallows.

Donnie said, "I don't think you're doing this right. How many have you had?" He bit into the s'more and his eyes widened. "This is great!" Suddenly, April laid her head on him…he stopped breathing for a hot minute.

"Four! And I need more!" Mikey grabbed the bag of marshmallows and dumped them into his mouth. Leo tried the s'more and said, "Wow, this is good."

Casey was inside, nowhere to be seen.

Bernie pulled her marshmallow from the fire. She was sitting with her good leg underneath her and the bad leg dangling with her plaid pajama pants and boot slipper. Raph's arm was around her. A blanket was around both of them.

She said to Raph, "You sure you don't want just one?"

"Thanks but no thanks."

"Come on. How do you know you won't like it if you don't try it?"

He paused for a minute before saying, "Fine, I'll try it."

Bernie smiled and smushed the marshmallow between two graham crackers and a piece of chocolate. She fed him a bite of the treat.

His world shifted forever.

"Whoa…Bernie this is amazing!"

"Told you you'd like it." She bit into the s'more and he glared at her. "What?" She asked with a mouthful of s'more. She looked down at the s'more. "You want me to make you one?"

"Uh, yah."

She fed him another bite of hers and they just cuddled on the seat.

…

"Who wants homemade cocoa?" Casey exclaimed, carrying a tray of steaming mugs.

Everyone shot up to grab a cup. Leo, Donnie, and Raph were hesitant to try, but Mikey took a sip, then chugged it. "Hot! Hot! Hot!" He called out.

Bernie blew on her mug and took a sip. She said as she finished her cup, "Wow, Casey, that was really good."

April asked, "What you make it with? That didn't taste like any cocoa I've ever had…"

"Well, the usual. There's milk and chocolate and Kahlua."

"Kahlua?" Bernie asked. "Really, Casey?"

Leo asked, "What exactly is Kahlua?"

Donnie said, "It's alcohol."

Raph just shrugged and finished off his mug. "Ya got any more?" He asked.

Mikey sang, dancing, "I love s'mores and Casey's hot chocolate and now it's na-a-ap ti-ee-ime!"

He passed out on the ground. Everyone laughed.

Bernie said, "I've never seen anything that could put Mikey out so fast."

Donnie and Raph picked him up and brought him inside. Bernie and April cleaned up. Casey just walked inside, claiming since he did all the "work" he didn't have to clean up.

April said, "I see things with you and Raph are good now."

Bernie almost blushed. "Yeah. I mean, it's crazy."

"The fact that he's a turtle or the fact we're all still alive?"

"Both. I love him so much, though…"

April smiled softly and the pair walked inside, only to see Mikey roll off the couch.

Donnie said, "Technically, that was your fault."

"My fault? You had his head!"

The two began to argue. Bernie put a pillow under Mikey's head and covered him with a blanket.

"There. Problem solved." She said. April giggled.

XXXXX

Raphael pressed Bernie against the wall of their room. She said, "Raph, are you sure you want to do this, now?"

He just gave a gruff nod and began to pull off her shirt between kisses. He kissed her left breast, which was exploding from the green bra she wore. She slid easily out of the loose pajama pants and pulled him back down for another kiss. Her hand found its way to his hot dick and she felt sudden warmth spread through her. It'd been too long since either of them had touched one another like this. He began to bite and suck her neck, and only stopped when she moaned for him. She touched the spot where the hickey would show in the morning. She kissed his lips and he (literally) ripped her panties off of her. He set her on the bed with careful movements. He expertly inserted his finger into her pussy, causing her to moan. He sat on top of her, taunting her. Bernie couldn't take it any longer. She turned him over, got on top of him, and said, "Allow me."

She caressed his girth and inserted him into her mouth. Raph had to do everything in his power not to release himself into her mouth. He didn't expect her to do so much so quickly…

"Ah, s-shit, Bernie!"

He found a way to sit up and she swallowed.

"Bern-stop…"

Her arms wrapped around his shoulders. She gave him a light peck on the lips, and Raph tasted himself on her lips. She sat back on the headboard, her legs spread for him. He inserted himself three times before the bed broke underneath them. Bernie screamed a little and Raph's eyes widened. Bernie was lying underneath the turtle when they heard someone knock on the door.

Leo said through the door, obviously still affected by the Kahlua, "Are ya gays alright?"

"We're fine!" Bernie called.

April said, "Do I need to come in?"

"No!" The couple said in unison.

They waited another minute after they were sure they were gone before laughing.

"Holy shit." Raph said.

"I can't believe we broke the damn bed!" Bernie exclaimed in a hushed voice.

"Holy shit." Raph repeated.

Bernie pushed him over and kissed him, finding her way on top of him. "Broken or not, your mine." She said in a seductive tone. He bit her skin again, just above her right nipple, giving her another hickey. He inserted himself once more, not caring, and released his hot sticky seed into her. She bit his lip and said, "Again?" He hit her butt before answering.

"Not tonight…after the damn bed's fixed." She gave a quick nod and they fell asleep in their broken bed.

XXXXX

That morning, Bernie was trying to get dressed without waking Raph up. His head was on her boobs, and God when he was asleep, he was stubborn (when he's awake too). They had kicked the blanket across the room in all the…commotion…and had slept on the two legged bed. Suddenly the door swung open and Bernie screamed as Mikey walked in. Raph shot up. Mikey saw _all _of Raph and even more of Bernie.

"Get out, Mikey!" Raph called.

"Sorry!" The youngest turtle slammed the door shut and they heard something crash as he ran into the bathroom next to their room.

…

Bernie stood, butt naked and tried to get dressed quickly. She rubbed her neck where one of the two hickeys now showed. She pulled on a pair of orange panties and a blue bra. Her bra got tangled. Raph stood up and kissed her neck. He untwisted her bra for her and butterflies flew in her stomach.

"Thanks." She said. She pulled on a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Raph put on his mask and equipment.

XXXXX

Later, around ten o'clock, Bernie lay on the couch while Leo and Raph sat on the floor playing video games. Bernie had expertly hidden the hickeys with a little thing called a t-shirt. **(I know people who wear freaking low ass V neck t-shirts and expect me to pity them when the makeup doesn't cover their hickeys…hmm…)** Mikey was sitting in the kitchen, trying to erase from his mind what he'd seen.

Donnie asked Bernie and Raph, walking in from their room, "How'd the bed break anyway?"

"We fucked." Raph said and Bernie just nodded.

Donnie said, "Sorry I asked.

April giggled and Leo rubbed his nose through a laugh. Mikey's head dropped onto the table.

Donnie rolled his eyes and grabbed a bagel. He sat at the kitchen table. "What was that?" He suddenly asked.

"I didn't hear anything." April said.

There was a moment of silence before Donnie said, "There it is again."

Raph said, "Guys I think Donnie finally lost it."

Donnie looked completely unimpressed, but said, "I'm gonna go find whatever that is."

April said, "Be careful…last time we met the Thing."

"The Thing?" Bernie asked. "You guys still haven't explained the whole 'plant monster' thing."

Raph said, "You really wanna know?"

"Yes." She said, sitting up slowly. A searing pain rushed through her leg, but she ignored it.

"Well," Raph started, pausing the video game, "you went to get firewood because the fire and lights went out, but then you were kidnapped, so we went to find you, and you turned out to be a mutated plant monster, and we defeated the Thing, which had mutated you from Leo's weird medicine, and then Donnie un-mutated you."

"How'd he do that?"

Donnie said, "I just removed all the mutagenic healer from your blood and transferred the blood from the Thing, which he'd stolen from you, to you."

"Sounds complicated."

"That was the easy part. The hard part was the surgery on your leg." Donnie then walked outside to find whatever he heard. Bernie turned her body to face the TV. Her leg was killing her, but she had to ignore it. She didn't want any more pity…

She rubbed her leg as Leo beat Raph at the game.

Maybe it was from the broken bed…

Donnie walked back in and said, "Must have been the wind…"

**:P #ReallyWasTheWindThisTime**


	31. Chapter 31: Meghan

Chapter 31

_She'd barely escaped with her life…she kept running, her heart pounding, her head throbbing from the tears she had shed…her eyes couldn't make any more. Those…alien…robot things had done horrible things to her. Her only friend had escaped and she had heard something of him dying…she hoped it wasn't true…there was also rumors of "turtles" saving the world. She couldn't live with herself if she helped the Kraang destroy the world…but she just kept running through the woods. Whatever they had done to her gave her freakish endurance. She had been running for over six hours without a break._

Leo sat on the porch, watching everyone else train, except for Donnie, who was repairing a broken bed. He announced he was going for a walk. April and Casey didn't hear him, but Raph, Mikey, and Bernie did.

Bernie said, "Leo?"

He turned around. "You aren't weak…even now, if you think you are. You sacrificed a lot."

He smiled a little. "Thanks, Bernie."

He heard Raph ask when he reached the edge of the woods, "Why don't you talk to me like that?"

"Because you haven't gone through a life changing injury."

Leo laughed a little and kept walking. He felt he relied too much on his crutch, but he knew he needed it.

XXXXX

Leo had gone deeper into the woods than he ever had before. In fact, farther than anyone had ever before. He walked with the help of his crutch…but then heard something crack…

"Hello?" He said. He felt stupid. It was probably just a squirrel or something…but then he heard heavy breaths. "Who's there?"

He saw someone…or the vague shape of someone…

A girl, no older than April or Bernie ran straight into him. He caught her before she could run away again and said, "Hey, hey, I'm not gonna hurt you…"

"The Kraang! They're coming after me!" She tried to struggle to get free, but Leo held onto her tightly.

"Come on I'm not gonna hurt you…"

She bit his arm and pulled herself from his grip. Leo looked at the girl, who had fallen on the ground. Her face was tear-stained. She had dark black hair that was around her shoulders. Her eyes were stormy grey. She seemed to calm down a bit.

"Who are you?" She asked in a stern voice.

"I'm Leonardo. I promise I'm not gonna hurt you."

The girl stood and crossed her arms.

"I'm not worried about _you _hurting me…"

Leo tried not to act confused and asked, "Can I know your name?"

"I don't have one. Well, I used to I guess."

"What did it used to be?"

"Meghan. But the Kraang…they took me and started calling me…Power Source…Are there more of you?"

"My brothers…come on, we can help you."

The girl stared at him like he was stupid. "How do I know I can trust you?" She asked.

"I haven't hurt you yet." Leo said.

Her eyes flashed green, and although Leo didn't acknowledge this, he thought it was hot. He picked up his crutch and he and Meghan walked back to the house.

"What happened to you?" She asked in regard to his crutch.

"The Kraang invasion…I was crushed by an entire frigging building falling on me."

Meghan couldn't tell if he was joking or not, but she didn't break a smile. When they reached the edge of the woods, Casey said, "Hey Le-whoa."

Mikey said, "If _he _can walk in the woods and come back out with a girl, I'll be right back." Donnie put his hand on Mikey's shoulder.

"Leo, care to explain?" He asked.

"Guys, this is Meghan. She was taken by the Kraang."

Donnie approached her, "Fascinating…do you mind if I take a blood sample?"

"Uh, sure…I guess."

Raph said, "Before we get into blood samples, shouldn't we hear her story…and decide whether or not we can trust her?"

Bernie said, "That sounds reasonable."

XXXXX

Meghan sat at the head of the table with the turtles and three humans surrounding her.

Bernie asked, "Where are you from?"

The girl said, "I was born in the Bronx, where I lived with my mom, dad, and little sister, Renee. We had a great life until three years ago, I think. Three strange men invaded my home. They all had the same faces and robotic voices…they killed my family and made me watch. I don't know why they kept me alive…they brought me to this backwards world…"

"Dimension X." Donnie said.

"And they did horrible things to me, tests…" Tears were forming in her eyes...which were turning blue, "…I had one friend in there, an alligator…" Her eyes returned to grey.

Mikey said, "Whoa! You know Leatherhead!?"

"Leatherhead…" She thought for a moment, "The name suits him." She smiled a little and her eyes turned green.

Leo felt a pang of jealousy. Mikey could get her to smile easily, but he couldn't even get her to acknowledge him.

Meghan said, her eyes returning to grey, "Anyway, I escaped last night. I stole one of their access cards and found my way out of the facility."

"How'd you get here?" Mikey asked.

"I ran."

"Whoa, you expect us to believe that you ran all the way here from New York from _last _night?" Raph quizzed.

"I did." Meghan claimed, her eyes beginning to turn red.

Bernie felt the tension in the air. Although, Mikey and Leo seemed to be attracted to this girl, Leo more than Mikey…

"Raph, come on, we have…training to do." She said. She grabbed his hand and led him outside, where instead of training, he kissed her, pushing her against the wall of the house. This kiss wasn't like the others they'd shared…she felt he was trying to take his anger out on her, like this was the only way to make himself feel better.

When he pulled away, she asked, "What was that?"

"A kiss."

She didn't say anything, but she pulled him back down for another kiss.

…

Everyone was now in the living room. Donnie took a needle and got the blood sample from her arm. He pulled out his microscope and examined the blood closely.

"Whoa." He said.

"What?" Leo asked.

"Her…her DNA…it's not like a humans…it's more emotion based. That explains why your eyes change color, Meghan. And your entire buildup…you aren't human, Meghan…there is major power here. What else did the Kraang do to you? Did they say anything?"

"They said they were going to use me to take down New York and then the world."

Donnie rubbed his neck. "That explains why you have crazy endurance…you ran over a hundred miles in one night…you must have enhanced speed as well…tell me, what does that say on the fridge over there?"

She looked over at the fridge.

"Casey needs to make another trip to the store. Um, a magnet says made in China."

"Wow." Leo said.

Mikey said, "Cool! So she's a superhero!"

"No." Donnie said. "Her senses have just been enhanced dramatically. And her eyes are affected by her emotions."

"This has been fun," Meghan said, "But I think I need to continue running for my life. Thanks for the shot in the arm, but I'll be on my way."

She stood to leave, but Leo said, when she touched the doorknob, "Hey, but the Kraang won't be able to find us down here. And maybe you can help us stop the Kraang invasion."

She stopped and asked, "Do you have a plan?"

"No."

"Are you organized in any way?"

"No."

"Do you have an inside source?"

"No."

She turned, her eyes green, and said, "I'm in."

…

Everyone sat around the kitchen table the next afternoon.

Meghan said, "I know the Kraang facility inside and out in New York. They need me for their plan to be complete, but I know it won't be long before they test on someone else. They'll be looking for me, so I can distract them while Donatello disables the security system. Donatello, after security is down, place this inside." She handed him a small pink piece of equipment and he nodded. "Casey, Bernadette, and April will keep watch at the main gate and when you see the red light, go inside to the main power room. The red light will make all the Kraang gather around Kraang Prime. Leo, Michelangelo, and Raphael go into the main power room when I go inside TCRI. I'll be brought in there for the end of the invasion, so I'll meet up with you three and eventually everyone. We'll take it down then."

She had everything, the intel, the map, the plan. She remembered the halls so well, all Bernie had to do was listen and she could draw it out correctly. Leo also noticed he was the only one she didn't call by his full name…

She said, "We can wait another two weeks, tops, so all of you can heal and we can train."

She was a born leader, and Leo thought this was absolutely hot.

…

Raphael and Bernie were sitting in their room, his head in her lap.

"What's wrong Raph?"

"I don't like this Meghan chick. She just walks in and takes over this place. I dunno."

"You don't trust her?"

"We just found her yesterday! No, I don't trust her."

"You invited me into your home two days after you met me."

"Well, that's different. You were in trouble with the Foot."

"She's in trouble with the Kraang, Raph. That's like two times worse." She stroked his cheek with her thumb. "Why did you trust me so quickly?" She asked, trying to get the subject off of Meghan.

"I don't know. I just knew you weren't trouble…but she…I don't trust her."

"Just give her time, Raph. She's just trying to help."

"I just can't help but feel she's not telling us something."

Meghan sat in the room that was assigned to her…listening to the couple's conversation. Donatello did tell her that her senses were enhanced. The red one didn't trust her, but the blonde girl did. She wasn't telling them something, yes, but she wanted to help them. She looked at her hand…it was happening again. The power was consuming her…she had to release it somehow. It didn't happen at all while she was running, so she figured that was a good way to exert her energy. She climbed out of the second story window and jumped, landing safely on the soft Earth. She heard something a short walk away. She looked around the corner and saw Leo trying to hold a katana without his crutch. She couldn't admit to him that she was the cause for him to be in this condition…then they would never trust her. Meghan saw him carefully swing the sword around slowly, like he had done it millions of times. Yesterday, the three turtles who trusted her told her their story. She learned Raphael was the attitude (no surprise there), Michelangelo was the slacker, Donatello was the smart one, and Leo was the leader. She just watched him before his knee buckled underneath him. She gasped as quietly as she could. He used the sword to help him stand up. She watched him put the sword away and grab his crutch. He threw it across the yard sat down on the steps. Meghan watched her hand. It was beginning to be covered with the power. She turned away from Leo and ran…she wanted to help him, but she had to help herself first.

She ran for over an hour, she knew. The moon in the sky had reached its peak. She walked slowly back the house.

"Kind of late for a walk, don't you think?" She heard Leo ask. Her head shot up and her eyes met his. Leo saw her eyes change to pink.

"Um, I just needed some fresh air…"

"Raph used that same excuse before Bernie moved in to go see her, I think. What's up?"

She looked down at her hands.

"I…I haven't told you everything."

Leo's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

She rubbed her hands together and said, "Th-they called me Power Source for a reason. If I don't exert the power, it'll consume me completely. At least, I think so…the Kraang said something like that." She put her hands in her pockets. "You can't tell anyone else, though! Please…I don't want them to know…"

"Hey, hey, I promise. So, what do you do with your power?"

She thought for a minute, "I can help you."

…

She sat next to Leo and said, "I think I can help you…I've never done anything like this before." She thought to herself…_Come on, Meg, focus it…make it concentrated. _The power formed a small pink orb **(It's supposed to be the pink like what the Kraang use for their energy) **in between her hands. She rubbed it onto his leg. He stood up and said, "Meghan, that's incredible! You have to tell everyone."

"I…I didn't know I could do that for sure…The power's too strong for me…I usually can't control it. That's why I didn't want to stay earlier."

"Can you heal Bernie?" She nodded.

"I can heal everyone…and…" She was about to tell him the flaw in her plan, but she said, "we can stop the Kraang." She looked at Leo. He was handsome, for a turtle. She felt her cheeks heat up and she looked at the ground.

Leo said, "I, uh, so, what was your family like?"

"My dad was a lawyer, my mom was a housewife, and my little sister was a genius. They were all amazing people. I miss them so much, but they eventually just faded into a memory to me. I was also given fake memories by the Kraang, like me killing my parents, but I know I didn't. I watched the Kraangdroids do it."

Leo watched her eyes turn blue. He said, "I lost my father two months ago. He was protecting me and my brothers."

"You haven't spoken much of your father before. What was he like? Was he a turtle too?"

Leo laughed a little, "No. He was a six foot tall rat who adopted me and my brothers when we were mutated."

"What was he like?"

"He was wise and smart and everything you ever hoped a father would be to you."

She smiled, "He sounds like a great man." He noticed her nose was dotted with freckles.

"What color were your eyes, originally?" He asked, to break the ice.

"Brown." She answered. Her hair was around her shoulders, and Leo loved it. He touched her cheek, using all the courage he had.

"Leo…" She smiled a little wider and touched his hand. She suddenly stood and said, "It's um…getting late…um, good night."

Leo sat on the porch, cursing at himself for a minute before going back to bed.

…

Bernie and Raph sat in the bathtub together. It was after midnight, but they'd both woken up. The door was locked so no one could walk in on them again. Raph sat with Bernie in the tub, washing her hair thoroughly. After he was done with that, she made him turn around and she began to wash his shell, giving her something to do. She saw each scar, each battle mark and smiled. He was brave and she loved it. He turned back around and began to wash her body, starting with her neck and making his way down. He cleaned her breasts very well. She found her way on top of him when he was done washing her and kissed him. He smiled and said, "I love you."

"I love you more."

"I doubt it." He said. "But I'll let you try to show me."

**I know I made Leo and Meghan's relationship excel quickly, but so did Raph and Bernie's. Besides, nothing serious has happened yet. They just trust each other a bit more. :) Did I make her a good girl for him? Please review!**


	32. Chapter 32: An Almost Kiss

Chapter 32

Raphael woke up…and Bernie was gone. He stood up and walked down the stairs. He saw Bernie, April, and Meghan talking about whatever girls with incredibly weird lives talk about. He thought about it. Ones being chased by a maniac and dating a mutant, one has psychic abilities and is being chased by aliens, and the third has been tested on by weird aliens with weird powers and is being chased. He heard someone open their door. He looked up and saw Leo…walking without a limp.

"What happened to you?"

"I dunno. I guess I just needed to sleep on it."

"Last I checked you had slept on it for over two months. Why the sudden healing Leo?"

"I don't know, Raph." He lied. Raph just walked down the stairs and grabbed a bagel. He bit into the soft bread.

Bernie said, "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." She took a sip of coffee.

"Morning, Bernie." He said tiredly.

Meghan said, "Is this how a relationship works? I've never really been in one and am really curious to find out how one works." She was being sarcastic, although Raph didn't hear it.

Raph said, "Yep."

Donnie went into the barn to work and Casey and Mikey were dead asleep. Leo walked downstairs.

"Leo…" April said, "Your leg isn't…and you're okay?"

Leo said, "I wonder how that happened." He walked into the living room. Meghan said, "I'm gonna talk to him."

She stood and walked into the living room, knowing that this was her fault. "Hey Leo."

"Hey Meghan." He said, not looking up from the TV.

"A-about last night…I'm sorry."

"You didn't do anything." He said. She sat next to her.

"I…I left you, when I wanted to kiss you…" Leo dropped the remote.

"What?"

"I…um…wanted to kiss you too…" He pulled her closer and she felt the butterflies in her stomach. She blinked twice before she shut her eyes and put her hands around his neck. She opened her eyes and realized those _weren't _butterflies. She pulled away from Leo and pulled her hands away from his neck.

"What's wr-oh?" He looked at her hands, which were covered in the power.

She said, "I…I need to go run…I enjoyed myself…" She stood and ran outside.

XXXXX

April said, "Five bucks says they're making out."

Raph said, "I doubt it."

Bernie agreed with April. "I think they'd be cute together."

XXXXX

Donnie couldn't believe it. He had found a retro mutagen. At least, he was 99.9999999999999 percent sure it was a retro mutagen. He didn't want to test it on himself. He ran into the house and said, "Guys we can go back to New York!"

**Yay! Don't hate me! I haven't exactly seen the episode where they go home, is there even that episode yet? I don't know. My brother was talking about that, so I was entirely confused. Does that episode exist? Am I entirely blind? I dunno, but I wanna see it if it's true. :P But this is all my own from here on out, unless I do a throwback! **


	33. Chapter 33: SpongeBob and Wine helps

**This chapter is basically an idea that had been bugging me…**

**Also, I wanted to say, I do not ship April and Donnie anymore. I watched the episode "Mutagen Man" or something today and I was near tears when I saw what she'd done to him. I hadn't seen that episode in a long, long time, and frankly forgot about it. So Donnie will be receiving his very own OC at some point and Casey might get April or no one. IDK yet, I'm just doing this as I go along.**

Chapter 33

Bernie couldn't help thinking about her dad. She felt like it was her fault he was mutated. Sure it had been a few months, but she had done her best to not think about him. She couldn't stop thinking about him tonight. She couldn't sleep.

She walked into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of wine from underneath the sink, somewhere April had shown her in case of emergencies. The two had already shared a bottle before, but Bernie needed to be alone that night.

She unscrewed the cork and grabbed a glass out of the cabinet. She went to sit on the couch and poured a glass. She took a sip of the wine and turned on the TV and turned the volume down to two. The show on was SpongeBob Square Pants, one of her childhood favorites. She watched the fifteen minute show between drinks.

Maybe an hour later, Raph woke up and found her sitting on the couch. She wasn't drunk yet, but at this rate she would be soon. She took a sip of wine and didn't hear him come in. Raph saw the bottle on the coffee table. There was maybe enough for an eighth of a glass left.

He walked over to her and said, "Whatcha watching?"

"SpongeBob."

"What episode?"

She put her hand behind her head and answered, "The one where SpongeBob does something stupid."

"That would be every episode."

She smiled and said, "The one where he breaks his ass."

He sat next to her and asked, "Good wine?"

She simply nodded and focused on the TV.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Never better, Raph." She poured the rest of the wine into her glass and Raph tried to take it from her. After a little bit of fighting, he got the glass away from her.

"What do you want?" She asked, rubbing her forehead. He set the glass on the coffee table.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Bernie."

"Nothing is wrong Raph. I'm just…tense."

"Bernie, you drank a whole bottle of wine."

"No I didn't. You took the rest away."

He wrapped his arms around her. "What's wrong?"

She said, "Why do you care, Raph?"

"Because I love you, Bernie." He rested his chin on her head.

"It's my dad, New York, the world, God! Everything is my fault."

"It's not your fault, Bernie."

She laughed a little, "If I hadn't been born, Shredder wouldn't be hunting me down. If I hadn't been born, I wouldn't be afraid of whatever's behind me. If I hadn't born…"

"Wait, if you hadn't been born? If you hadn't been born, then I'd be screwed, Bernie. I wouldn't be able to love you."

She rested her head on his chest. "If I hadn't been born, then my dad wouldn't be in trouble. You wouldn't be in trouble."

"Bernie, I'd be in plenty trouble."

Suddenly, they heard something explode.

"What was that?" Bernie asked.

The pair ran outside. The barn had a yellow dust coming out of it. Raph opened the door and saw a yellow Donnie. He put his beaker down and pulled up his goggles.

Bernie giggled and Raph gave her a strange look. She wasn't exactly one to laugh before finding out what the heck happened.

"I did not expect that." He said. "Sorry guys. I'm…trying to find a medicine for whenever we get hurt."

Bernie started to hum something softly.

"Is she ok?"

"She, ah, had something to drink."

"Isn't she like eighteen?"

"Eh, we drank Kahlua the other night." He turned to Bernie, "Why don't you go inside and go to sleep?"

She nodded and walked inside.

"You should get some sleep, too, Don. It's like one in the morning."

"You're probably right. Just, give me a minute to clean up."

Raph nodded and followed Bernie. He knew Donnie was lying, but he would let him stay. He walked upstairs and found Bernie lying on the bed. He smiled and laid next to her.

"I'm glad you were born." He whispered in her ear.

…

Meghan listened to the conversation between Raph and Bernie…they were in love, she just knew it. She felt like she could love Leo, but it would be…impossible. She had kissed him, he had kissed her, he'd held her hand, and she loved it. She herself was technically a mutant, just didn't really show. She loved the way Leo laughed and his occasional power trips. She did love everything about the blue loving turtle, but she didn't want to love him now.

She knew she could only hurt him.


	34. Chapter 34: End of the Invasion

Chapter 34

**Set on: May 2****nd**

Bernie sat in the Shell Raiser with everyone else. Donnie held his retro mutagen in a small container. If they put it in the mutagen, it would corrode all of it and they just had to spray every affected New Yorker. Easy…

Meghan and Leo's relationship was good, but Bernie felt Meghan was trying to keep her distance from everyone…like she wasn't trying to get close to them. They had shared kisses in public, or as public as it gets when you live with seven other people.

Casey was driving, as usual. April was next to him, in shotgun. Raph, Mikey, Leo, Donnie, Bernie, and Meghan were all in the back. Raph kept his hand firmly gripped around Bernie's, like he was getting as much as he could before they went into this.

They reached New York about two and a half hours later. Mutant Kraang people wandered the streets and were somewhat kept in line by the Kraang.

"How do we get through?" Mikey asked.

Leo looked around. "The rooftops."

XXXXX

Donnie jumped onto the back of the Kraang Prime robot thingy with the help of a distraction provided by Mikey. He opened the power plate and saw each wire…

"The blue goes on the green and the green goes on the purple…I got it!" He opened the door to the inside, and stepped in the area between robot and Kraang Prime.

"I hope this works…" He mumbled. He dropped the retro mutagen in the giant canister of mutagen.

"What is the one known as turtle doing to the thing known as mutagen needed for Invasion?!" Kraang Prime yelled. "No!"

He jumped back down to the power plate and set it to spray every street Kraang Prime had been on, and then self-destruct.

…

"Good job Donnie." Mikey said.

"Took you long enough." Raph teased.

"Long enough? Do you wanna hack into a giant alien thing, drop in the antidote, and then set it to hit everyone that had been hit, and then self-destruct?"

"Guys, we aren't done yet." Bernie said. "We still have to put the invasion to an end…once and for all."

XXXXX

Everyone jumped one after the other on the rooftops until they came to the TCRI building, where Meghan said that the Kraang were mainly condensed.

"You better be right, princess." Raph said.

"I am. And don't call me princess." She jumped down and yelled, "Hey, Kraang! It's me, Power Source! I surrender, I don't wanna run anymore."

Two Kraangdroids, armed with guns approached her. One said, "Kraang, it is the one known as Power Source who has escaped and now returned after escaping Kraang TCRI."

"That is clear to Kraang, Kraang. But Power Source's returning is dubious to Kraang."

"Agreed, but Kraang must continue with invasion to complete invasion."

"Agreed, Kraang."

Meghan walked inside; led by the two Kraangdroids, thankful they hadn't heard about Kraang Prime yet. She rubbed her arms and bit her lips. She left out a pretty big detail about her plan, but it really didn't involve them…

She saw the three turtles run in soon after. Right as they reached the door to the power room, the red light went off. Kraang walked out.

One of the two said, "Kraang will meet up with Kraang in exactly 12.2 seconds. Kraang must first put away one known as Power Source for Kraang Invasion Plan known as the Invasion."

"Kraang agrees."

The Kraang put Meghan in a small cage and left. The three turtles jumped down and Casey, Donnie, Bernie, and April ran in. Donnie hacked into the security panel holding Meghan in and she walked out.

"I-I have it from here guys…it's over." She walked up to the place where she would have to stand.

"What's she doing?" Casey asked. Donnie gasped.

"She's…she releasing ALL of her power…"

"So she is the bad guy?" Raph asked.

"No…she's overloading the system…but, she'll die."

"What!?" Leo exclaimed.

Meghan inserted her hands in the power outlets and released her energy. She screamed. Leo ran over to her.

"Meghan! Meghan, stop this!" He felt a tear fall from his eye, but he didn't care. She was _killing _herself.

"It's the only way." She said, tears falling from her face.

"We can find another way, I promise!"

She licked her lip and said, "I guess this is goodbye, Leo! I wanted to love you…"

She kissed him before she disappeared. There was a power surge in the room. The base was destroyed. The world was saved. Meghan was dead. The Kraang in New York were dead. People were safe again.

April sat up and said with Leo's voice, "I can't believe it…she's gone."

"Uh, Leo, what are you doing in my body?" Donnie's body asked, but April's voice said.

"Ah!" Mikey screamed in Bernie's body. "Dudes, I have boobs! I have boobs on mah chest! Dudes, this is not right! I'm so confused!"

Raph's body said in Bernie's voice, while looking at his/her hands, "What is going on?"

Mikey's body said in Donnie's voice, "I think the blast must have switched our minds…if we can get back to the lair, I think I have the equipment we need to switch back."

Casey's body said with Raph's voice, "Good. I don't know how long I'll last being the puck master."

Leo's body said in Casey's voice, "Whoa! I'm a turtle with huge swords, oh freaking yeah!" He unsheathed one of the swords and pulled it around slowly.

"You're not at all upset about this, are you?" April (D) asked.

"Not at all!" Casey (L) exclaimed, swinging the katana around.

Mikey (B) was touching everywhere on his new body. "Whoa, there are so many curves on this thing!"

"Hey, hands off, buddy!" Raph (C) yelled.

"Yeah, that's MY body!" Bernie (R) said.

Raph (C) stared at her.

Bernie (R) said, "What? Never seen your own fucking body before?"

"No, I have. I just didn't know how handsome I really was."

Bernie (R) rolled her eyes and said, "Let's get to the lair before things get too weird."

Mikey (B) said, "Things are already weird. There's red in my hair, and my top torso is bigger than the bottom part, it just ain't right man, and then there's this thing!" He pointed to her butt. "I can't survive with boobs, bro, I just can't." His head fell into his hands.

Bernie (R) face palmed. "Can we go?"

"Yes." Donnie (M) said.

Leo (A) couldn't believe two things. 1. He was now a girl. 2. The girl he was confused whether or not he loved just died. Yep, today was not his day.

**(This is the list of switches! Sorry, I did switch everyone up because it is an odd number of people, so it'd be strange not to switch everyone up or have two people switch or something like that! First is body, then mind.**

**Leo-Casey**

**Raph-Bernie**

**Donnie-April**

**Mikey-Donnie**

**Bernie-Mikey**

**Casey-Raph**

**April-Leo**

**Thanks!)**

XXXXX

Everyone walked into the lair. Everywhere was covered in ash and robot parts and debris.

"What is that sound?" Casey (L) asked.

Everyone heard a small humming coming from Sensei's room. Everyone filed in there. Mikey (B) was the first inside, and he saw a meditating Splinter.

"Master Splinter! You're alive!"

Splinter opened his eyes and smiled for the first time in months. Mikey (B) ran over to him and hugged him.

"Master Splinter!"

"Bernie…why do you sound like Michelangelo?"

"It's a long story." Bernie (R) said.

"What has happened?" Splinter asked.

Raphael looked calm and collected. Leonardo looked like a homicidal maniac. Michelangelo looked like he was trying to figure something out. Donatello looked like he was trying to make everyone feel better while he panicked on the inside. Bernie kept examining herself. Casey was angry and kept expressing this toward Bernie. April was trying to explain everything to sensei.

Sensei said, "So, you met a girl named Meghan, and she saved the world, with your help, but you all switched minds?"

"Pretty much." Bernie (R) said.

"We didn't exactly have a choice of who we got. If we did, I think everyone knows who I'd be…" Raph (C) said, rubbing the back of his neck. It was weird to be elbowed by himself.

"This sucks." April (L) said.

"I think I can fix it, sensei." Donnie (M) said.

"I am just glad you are all alive." Sensei said.

XXXXX

Raph (C) walked into his room. Bernie (R) slept on the couch (that would just be awkward). Mikey (B) slept in his room. Donnie (M) stayed up all night trying to find a cure. Leo (A) stayed up in his room, thinking about Meghan. April (D) and Casey (L) stayed the night in April's old room, Casey on the floor. Splinter worried for everyone…and their sanity.


	35. Chapter 35: Switched

**This is how everyone copes with their new bodies! :P**

Chapter 35

Body: April 

Mind: Leo

Leo woke up and rubbed his forehead. He touched her hair on his head.

"Now how am I gonna do this?"

He pulled out a brush in one of the drawers. He'd seen Bernie and April do it before. How hard could to be to brush hair? He put the bristles at the scalp and pulled down.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" He felt the brush get caught in tangles. He pulled the brush out of his hair and said, "Maybe I'll just leave it…" He set the brush down and walked into the bathroom.

"Oh no." He said, looking at the toilet.

…

Leo sat at the breakfast table. He wanted to be a turtle again. Much less, he wanted to be a _guy _again. This really sucked.

Body: Mikey

Mind: Donnie

Donnie tried to stay up through the night. Mikey had mentioned something about needing to take medicine, but he wasn't going to take medicine. He felt his heart pound as he stayed up through the night. He looked at the clock as soon as he was finally beginning to feel tired. 6:34. Mikey's energy was way too much for him. He couldn't keep his eyes open, but he'd tried to sleep. IT WOULD NOT COME!

He finally got some sleep at seven o'clock after about twelve hours of work, and was woken up at eight by Raph (or Casey) for breakfast. He didn't know how Mikey coped with ADD every single day. And he wasn't any closer to figuring out how to switch them back to normal AND they needed to find Karai AND they needed to clean up the lair.

Body: Bernie

Mind: Mikey

Mikey lay on the couch the first day of him being Bernie. It was kind of weird, him being a girl, but as long as he had the ability to eat and control over TV, he was fine. He was watching Super Mecha Force Five and eating all the snacks.

Raph, or uh Bernie, actually, said, "Oh my God, Mikey, don't do that to my body! You're eating all this crap!"

Mikey said with a Tasty Kake in his mouth, "I can't get used to that voice coming out of Raph's body."

"Oh yeah, and I can't get your voice coming out of ME!"

Body: Casey

Mind: Raph

Raph sat at the table with everyone, excluding Mikey and Donnie and April. Mikey was playing video games and the newly fixed TV and Donnie was trying to find a cure. April was bringing Donnie his lunch. Bernie just laid her head on the table. He felt bad for her. At least he got someone of the same gender…she was stuck in his body. He was angry that Mikey got Bernie. He knew his little brother was curious and had a short attention span…hopefully his attention would be on something rather than his girlfriend. Raph knew he was the most attractive of all his brothers, but he knew it was hard for Bernie. Besides, they were planning to fuck after they saved the world…

Body: Raph

Mind: Bernie

Bernie had only seen a penis during sex. She didn't know how they worked and frankly didn't want to find out, but alas, she had to eventually or she would be stuck with a full bladder. She recalled earlier that morning Mikey was complaining how he couldn't stand up. Stand up? You can't pee and stand up at the same time! That's just asking for a pair of pants full of pee! She hoped Donnie found a cure and soon…she didn't know how much longer she could take this.

Body: Donnie

Mind: April

She brought Mikey…err Donnie his lunch. She was so confused. She was in Donnie's body, and Donnie was in Mikey's, so technically…her brain began to hurt. She hated being a guy, but not so much being Donnie…she tried to shake these thoughts away as she walked into the lab.

"Hey, Donnie." She almost said Mikey, but caught herself.

"Oh hey April…err me…April…" He face palmed. "I'm so close I know it."

"It's no rush really, except I dunno how long everyone else can take it…"

"I'm going a bit crazy myself here…Mikey has ADD and I didn't take the medicine, so now I feel like bouncing off the walls and I can't focus whatsoever. I bet if I got anyone else, I'd be able to focus. What are you doing in here?"

"I was just bringing your lunch." She handed him the plate.

"Thanks. I swear, I'll have it done by tomorrow."

She hugged him. "Oh, thank you so much, Donnie."

He smiled softly and hugged her back.

Body: Leo

Mind: Casey

He was in the dojo, holding the two katana. This was epic! He was the leader, the one with the huge swords! He swung them slowly and laughed. This was so cool! He dropped the sword when Leo with April's body walked in.

Leo said, "Don't break my katana. Otherwise, I'll send Raph on you."

"Break your what?"

"Do not break big swords or your head goes boom boom."

"Message received bro. So, ah, about Meghan…"

"I don't wanna talk about her."

Casey knew how he felt about her…she was hot…but not Casey's type, and here she was dead, just after Leo finally found a relationship.

"I always choose the worst girls." Leo said aloud.

"I wouldn't say that."

"My first crush turned out to be my sister and is now mutated, and my first girlfriend just died saving the world."

"Listen, Leo, you will find someone. Just, you gotta keep moving. I'm over April."

"You sure about that?"

"Ah, no, but I'm getting there. I know how she feels about Donnie."

"Wait, how she feels?"

"Yeah, she doesn't really hide it. She always helps him with his experiments, and I'm happy for the dude. He just needs to ask her out." Casey swung the sword one more time before putting it in its sheath.

**Just a little filler, hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review below!**


	36. Chapter 36: Back to Normal

Chapter 36

Donnie walked into the lair, where everyone was gathered.

"Okay, so I made this from the Kraang communicator we salvaged a while back. It should switch us all back, but it might take it a few tries.

April said, "It's worth a shot."

Donnie set the orb on the coffee table and everyone sat around it. He switched it on and everyone's bodies began to switch.

Donnie exclaimed, "I'm me!"

Leo said, still in April's body, "Yippee for you."

Bernie said in Mikey's body, "Um, can we try again?"

Casey said in Raph's body, "Whoa…"

April said in Bernie's body, "Close but um…not me…"

Raph said in Leo's body, "No. Just no, change me now."

Mikey said in Casey's body, "How do you talk wif no teef?"

Donnie turned it on again three more times without luck. On the fourth try, everyone was themselves again.

April touched her face, "I'm me! I'm me!"

Mikey sang, "I'm me again! Like a turtle do!"

Raph said, "Yes, I was tired of being puck face!"

"Hey!" Casey exclaimed angrily.

Bernie exclaimed, "Yes! I'm me again!"

Donnie fell on the couch with relief.

Leo forced a smile. He had tried to stop thinking about Meghan, but she would always creep back into his mind, the way she smiled and how amazing she was. _But she's dead now. _He thought. And that was something he couldn't control.

XXXXX

Bernie lay on the couch, her head in Raph's lap.

"No offense, Raph, but it is not fun to be you."

"None taken, Bernie, being a human sucks."

Everyone had stayed up to watch Annabelle. Bernie and Raph thought the movie was stupid and the plot was sketchy…so they announced they were going to bed.

They sat on the bed together, Raphael gently caressing her breast. Or, rather than both of them sitting on the bed, he was sitting on the bed and she was sitting on his lap, facing him. His hands slowly found their way up her shirt, and he began to pull it off. She smiled softly and kissed his cheek after the shirt was off of her. He threw it on the ground.

He didn't want to insert himself into her tonight. He wanted to see and taste whatever he could on her. He began to suck her neck in various places and she moaned softly. He commanded, "Take the bra off."

She fumbled to take the grey bra off of her cleavage. He began to bite her nipple and suck her breast. She put her hands on the wall, trying to regain balance. He stroked her cheek and stood her up. He groped to unbutton her pants and she pulled them off along with her underwear.

He pushed her back on the bed and got on top of her back. He inserted his finger into her pussy and she groaned slightly. He began to lap up her sex juices. He turned her back around and held up his finger. "Clean it." He ordered.

She nodded and began to lick his finger clean. He then grabbed onto her ass and kissed her.

"Raph…" He began to rub her vagina. "Please…" She moaned as he rubbed the sensitive skin.

She got a great idea then while he teased her. She began to lick him. She licked his arm and then his cheek, then his neck; until she reached his lips she inserted her tongue into his mouth. He felt horny so quickly and quickly inserted himself into her. She gripped onto his neck, her fingernails digging into his skin.

"Oh baby…" He said, "You're so wet…"

She bit his lip and said, "Do it again."

He thrust himself into her one more time and he gripped onto her boob. She moaned as it felt so good but hurt so bad **(what song is it from?) **She breathed through her nose as the giant turtle above her whispered into her ear, "You're mine." She nodded and managed, "Again."

XXXXX

When they were finished, instead of sleeping, they talked.

She said, "I can't believe you were Casey."

"How do you think I felt about you being me?"

She smiled and said, "I'm just glad we're back to normal."

"Do you want more?" He offered.

Her breathing was still heavy and uneven. This was the best sex they'd ever had, but she couldn't take any more. She curled up next to him and fell asleep. He smiled and said, "I'm glad you're mine."

XXXXX

Everyone sat in the lair minus Raph and Bernie.

Mikey said, "Twenty bucks says their doing it."

Donnie said, "I like those odds. I say they are."

Leo shook his head. "They wouldn't do it now. They just got their bodies back."

Casey just said, "No way. Bernie's too innocent."

Splinter said, walking in before anyone else could bet, "I say they are."

"Splinter?!" Everyone called.

April laughed and said, "We need to know if they are or not. Who wants to do it?"

Leo said, "I will to prove a point."

He walked past the door and he was proven wrong by the soft moans coming from inside the room.

"Casey and I were wrong!" He called from Raph's room, hoping they heard him.

Splinter smiled and said, "Pay up."


	37. Chapter 37: Home Again

Chapter 37

Everything was beginning to return to normal. (Or normal as it gets when you live with four ninja turtles and two human girls and a giant rat.) New York was forgetting the Invasion. Scientists were calling it a freak accident. People reacted badly at first, rioting, but like everything else, they calmed down.

The sewer was becoming home again. They had spent two days just cleaning, and of course, Splinter found a way to make it ninja training. The entire lair was clean and now everyone was going to clean their own rooms.

The guys had resumed their weekly runs again. They came home two hours after they left. Bernie didn't go because she and April were cleaning up the kitchen. Some things wouldn't be fixed…like the pin ball machine or the microwave…

Raph stormed into his room and Bernie heard something crash. The other three came in about five minutes later.

"Okay, I'll bite. Anyone care to explain what happened?" Bernie asked the three as she dried her hands.

Leo said, "He was seen by some lady."

Donnie said, "He's pretty upset."

"He got the works." Mikey said, "'huge ugly freak', 'weird stupid monster' he pretty much got it worse than usual. They just saw him, though, not the rest of us."

"I'm gonna go talk to him." Bernie said. She walked into his room and he was asleep on the bed. Their room received probably the least amount of damage. Pictures still hung on the wall and his junk was still in place.

She saw the blood on his hand and the glass from the picture frame was on the ground and in his knuckle. She picked up the picture, under the glass. It was of all of them doing funny faces. She smiled. She was doing duck lips, Raph stuck his tongue out, Mikey was doing the pucker face, April threw a peace sign, Casey's face was full of air, Donnie was cross eyed and Leo held his hands up beside his head, wiggling his fingers with his tongue out.

Then, she saw the hole in the wall, hopefully made before he got glass wedged in his hand and the laundry basket tipped over. He'd probably just hit whatever he could get his hands on.

"Oh, Raphie…" She whispered and sat next to him. She touched his hand and he shot up.

"Mikey if you don't-!" He grabbed his sai from the end table with the hand that wasn't full of glass.

"Hey, easy killer, it's just me."

"Bernie! Don't scare me like that!"

"I heard what happened."

He shook his head and said, "I'm tired of being called a freak."

She said, "Let me see your hand." He placed his hand in her tiny hands. She pulled a crate out from under the bed and found her tweezers.

"What are you doing?" She began to dig in his hand. "Okay, this is worse than peroxide!"

"I'm sorry, but it was your fault for hitting the picture…there doesn't seem to be _that_ much glass." She pulled out the big hunk of glass from his knuckles. "So what's wrong?"

"Humans, they take one look at me and scream. They run away or faint."

"I didn't."

"Yeah, but you're weird. Everyone else screams. Besides, you're being hunted down by a homicidal maniac. I'm tired of being called a freak." He winced as she pulled out the last piece of glass. She began to wrap it with cloth bandages.

"You aren't a freak, Raph."

"I'm a mutant ninja turtle, Bernie. What do you call that?"

"So what if you're different? Raph, whoever can't see how amazing you are isn't worth it. I promise that I would never call you a freak."

He said, "But that doesn't mean that everyone else would." He stood up and turned away from her. "You don't understand. Nobody understands."

"Ra-Fine." She started, but decided it wasn't worth it. She wouldn't get through to him this way. Bernie stood up and walked out into the lair. If he didn't care about what she said, fine. She wouldn't help him. He didn't hear her leave, but when he turned around, he saw she was gone.

XXXXX

Bernie lay on the bed with Raph later that night. He had been in bed since the "incident". She went to sleep after they finished cleaning the kitchen.

She couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned in the bed, but nothing worked.

"You okay?" Raph mumbled, half asleep.

"Yeah, I just can't sleep." She had tried to keep her distance from him, but she was not going to sleep on the couch and this was her only option. So she kept to her side and he kept to his tonight.

She got up and walked into the lair to clear her head. She looked around the area...Splinter had mentioned that the lair wasn't safe before, especially at night.

She felt something clasp around her mouth and carry her away. She felt something jabbing into her back and neck…she tried to get loose, but the thing was bigger than any of the turtles and Splinter combined.

"Hello little girl."

XXXXX

Raph woke up in the middle of the night…something felt wrong. He opened his eyes and saw Bernie was gone…he stood up and walked into the kitchen, then the lair. No Bernie. He ran into Leo's room.

"Bernie's gone."

…

Bernie was tied up on the rooftop. She saw the huge turtle now.

"Who are you?" She asked the terrifying mutant.

"Didn't Raph tell you about me?"

"Slash?" She asked, remembering one of his stories.

"That's me. And I've been watching you _Bernadette Michelson_."

"How do you know my name?"

"If I'm going to get my partner back, then I need to eliminate those who are holding him back."

"Why do you need me?"

"I have to talk to Raphael."

"Ever heard of a phone?" Sh spat.

"This is more personal. Besides, I want him to see you die." Bernie's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"Why are you doing this Slash?"

"I know what you really think of him. You think he's a freak, like he's a toy. But I'm going to show him what you really think of him."

Bernie just stared at him, confused. The turtle clawed at her and her lip began to bleed.

"I have to roughen you up so Raph will take me seriously, Bernadette."

XXXXX

Raph and the other turtles jumped from roof to roof.

Mikey said, "Dude, it is too late for this. She probably just went for a walk." He was wearing a pair of white underpants, which obviously, he slept in.

Raph said, "I don't wanna take any chances."

"Raph!" He heard Bernie yell.

"Bernie!" He ran towards the voice.

Donnie said, "Raph I think it's a trap!" But Raph wasn't listening. All he heard was Bernie.

"Raph, help me! Please!"

"I'm coming Bern-." He saw a gagged Bernie who was struggling, trying to say something. He ran over to her and untied her gag. He saw the blood on the gag and smeared on her lip.

"It's a trap!" She yelled at him. Slash grabbed Bernie then.

"Hello, Raphael." He said, in Bernie's voice.

"Spike, let her go."

He said in his own voice, "She's holding you back, Raph. Your brothers are holding you back too." He cut the ropes with his nails and held her by the throat. "We'll start with her, though."

"Slash! If…if you hurt her, I swear I will rip your shell right off of you!"

"Oh, tough Raphie sticking up for Bernadette. She's a human, Raph! She thinks you're a freak, like every other human! Why would she want you?" Slash's words stopped Raph…what if she was lying? Why would someone as incredible as Bernie want Raph?

"G-go, guys!" She mustered. Slash tightened his grip around her neck. He was about to drop her, when Raph jumped at him from the side. He pushed Slash down with him and Bernie fell on the rooftop. She coughed and Donnie ran over to her. She was wearing a pair of short pajama shorts with white flowers on them and a t-shirt that was four sizes too big.

"Are you okay?" Donnie asked, carrying her bridal style behind an AC vent.

"I'm fine." She answered as he set her down. "Just…be careful and make sure Raph does too."

"I will, promise." He handed her a rag and said, "Use this for your lip." He ran back into the fight just as Leo was thrown back to the wall. He jumped back up and ran back into the fight, holding his katana. Bernie looked over the edge of the AC unit and saw the fight. She felt like she'd just walked in on a huge family feud. Raph spun his sai and jumped on the back of Slash. Mikey found a way to get his nun chucks around his mace. Raph held the sai to his throat and said, "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to do what you always said! Run away, be alone! But HER! She made you soft, vulnerable! You could be so much more if you let her go."

Raph knew Slash wouldn't leave her alone if he didn't stop him…or give in. Slash did a somersault and got Raph off of him. Bernie ducked back down, but Slash grabbed onto her once more.

"Do you wanna know how I feel about this girl?!" Slash threw her across the building by her hair. Darkness consumed her as she skidded across the cement. Slash roared.

"Bernie!" Raph yelled he ran over to her and fell on his knees. She was still breathing, but unconscious. Her left arm, left leg, and cheek were bleeding. He felt anger rush through him like it never had before. He turned to Slash.

Slash charged at his brothers. Leo swung at him, only to be knocked backward. Donnie hit him twice with his bo before being hit upside the head into Mikey, who both fell unconscious.

"No!" Raph yelled. He charged at Slash.

"You used to be my friend Spike! But now you're just some ugly, twisted freak!"

Slash roared. "This girl is making you soft! You could be something, crush your enemies! But you choose to be a weakling!"

Raph yelled, "No. She's the only one who understands me!" He hit Slash with the hilt of his sai. "She's the only one who comes into my room whenever I break down!" He kicked his shell, causing him to buckle over. "She's the only one who's always there, even when I don't really want her to be!" He punched Slash. "She loves me!" He hit his arm with his sai. "And you are a horrible, ugly monster." He kicked him backwards.

Slash began to cackle a horrible laugh. "You think she loves you? I was always there for you! You have been deceived, blinded!"

"You were only there when I wanted you to be. And you have been blinded!"

Raph cut Slash's mask off from the front.

"I can't see! You stupid boy, we could have done great things together! But you choose a mere girl and your friends!" His eyes were bleeding and he grew angrier by the second.

"They are just my friends. They're my family." Raph kicked Slash's gut and he fell off the roof. Raph didn't care if he survived or not, he couldn't see either way it went. He picked up the mask and dropped it off the side of the building.

He turned around and saw his three brothers in one big pile and Bernie sitting on her knees beside them. She got Leo off of Donnie carefully. Raph ran over to them.

"Okay Leo…" He heard Bernie say. "I'm gonna have to set your sprained arm. It's gonna hurt."

"Already does."

She grabbed one of Raph's sai and said, "Bite down on this. It'll ease the pain." She put the hilt of the sai in his mouth.

"It tastes like leather and sweat." He said. Bernie set his arm back in place and he screamed.

"Ok, you did good Leo. Better than I would have." She tore off part of her shirt and used it as a sling. "You should be fine until we get to the lair."

In the meantime, Raph was trying to focus on Donnie and Mikey. Donnie didn't seem to have anything too severe. He woke up with a slight nudge. The worst thing Raph saw was a cut, which would probably need stitches. Mikey, on the other hand, wouldn't wake up.

Donnie said, "I think he's had a concussion. We should get him back to the lair."

Raph and Donnie carried Mikey, while Bernie helped Leo. They took one of the grates with a ladder.

XXXXX

They laid Mikey on Donnie's table.

"He's definitely had a concussion, but I think he'll be fine. Just give him three or four hours."

"How do you get a concussion?" Raph asked.

"Your brain is a soft organ that is surrounded by spinal fluid and protected by your skull. Normally, the fluid around your brain acts like a cushion that keeps your brain from banging into your skull. But if your head or your body is hit hard, your brain can crash into your skull and be injured. That's basically a concussion. I was lucky. Some concussions can last from a few hours to a few weeks. There is also a small chance that he may have some life changing injuries, but it's almost too small to matter."

XXXXX

"How much did you hear of the fight?" Raph asked Bernie.

"I heard enough." She answered. She was stitching up Donnie's cut on his arm. She said to him, "I may not have the best handiwork, but I've done this to myself before."

He cringed a little at the pain but said, "You're the best we got. I sure as heck am not doing it to myself. Leo's in a sling, Mikey unconscious, and I just don't trust Raph."

"Hey!"

Bernie broke a smile and said, "There, done." Donnie moved his arm and said, "Thanks, Bernie."

He got up to go check on Mikey. Bernie turned to Raph.

"Why were you worried about what I heard in the fight?"

"I may have said some things about you that I really don't know if I wanted you to hear or not."

"Well, I heard just about everything. I wasn't unconscious very long."

Raph realized no one had taken care of her cuts.

"You're bleeding." He said.

"Yeah, I'll take care of it."

"I got it." He said. He wet a rag and began to clean the cuts on her arm. He did this in silence until he began to clean the large gash on her lip.

"Did he do this to you?"

"Yeah."

"I should have killed him."

"Raph, did you mean all those things?"

He nodded slowly.

"I…I'm sorry I walked out on you earlier."

"Bernie, you don't have to apologize. I do. I'm the one that was acting like a jerk. And I don't care what everyone else thinks. As long as I have you, I promise I won't care what humans think of me. And I thought that Spike was the only one who ever understood me, but I was wrong. You understand what I go through and wanna help me and you're more than I ever could have asked for."

She looked into those emerald green eyes she loved so much and smiled.

Then they heard Mikey say, "Dude, just kiss her already!"

Leo and Donnie were beside him. Bernie laughed and pressed her lips to Raph's…she did love him and she was glad he knew it. When he pulled away, he said, "Your lip is still fucking bleeding." There was blood on his lip. He wiped it away with the rag and they laughed.

**:P I don't know how much longer I'll be continuing this story, but I've had a lot of fun with it! Thank you to whoever's read it, but there will be more, I promise.**


	38. Chapter 38: Halloween

**Okay, so me and my cousins did this last Halloween, and we had a major good time! I had to be a sexy nurse, and I hate short dresses, so that was the worst thing. But we, as a group of legit teenagers, still went trick or treating. The next couple of chapters are just gonna be them goofing off until they find Karai and fight the Shredder.**

Chapter 38

**Time Jump to: October 25****th**

October 31st was getting closer and closer, and April had the best idea ever.

"Okay, guys, we put our names in a hat and whoever we draw, we get to pick the costume for."

Raph said, "Um, no. I don't trust _any _of you people."

Mikey said, "Come on, it'll be fun! And you might get Bernie…"

"Okay, I'm in."

Everyone put their names in. Casey was home with the flu, so he was the only one not present. Donnie pulled Leo, Leo pulled April, Bernie pulled Donnie, April pulled Mikey, Mikey pulled Raph, and Raph pulled Bernie.

April said, "Everyone write down what you want your person to be and me and Bernie can go get it."

Raph asked, "Aren't the Foot still after her?"

Bernie said, "It'll be one shopping trip. I'll be fine." She smiled softly and squeezed his hand.

XXXXX

April and Bernie walked into Spirit, the Halloween Store **(IDK if they have these in NYC, but they have them in Louisiana, so I just used them.) **April said, "My dad said he'll pay for any costume we want, as long as we use his 50% off coupon."

"Okay, so who's first?"

She pulled out her list and said, "Donnie wants Leo to be a Storm Trooper from Star Wars." Bernie giggled, picturing the turtle in the white armor.

"Leo wants me to be a…"

"A what?"

"He wants me to be a police officer?"

Bernie laughed at her best friend, who gave her a sour glare.

"You want Donnie to be a scientist, no irony there, I want Mikey to be SpongeBob, and…oh my God."

"What?"

April nearly keeled over laughing. "Mikey wants Raph to be a fairy princess." She mustered. Bernie began to laugh with her.

"Raph's gonna be pissed." April said when they were through laughing. She continued reading, "And finally, Raph wants you to be a sexy football player." Bernie's jaw dropped, but then she said, "We don't need to buy anything here for that. I just need Wal-Mart."

April cocked and eyebrow, but said, "We can hit there next. First, let's get these costumes."

Within two hours, luckily, they had found everyone's costume. April drove the pair to Wal-Mart next, and within twenty minutes, Bernie had everything she needed.

April read it off, "A black t-shirt, white short shorts, a plastic red football, face tattoos, and red duct tape?" She said the last bit with a hint of confusion in her voice.

"Duct tape fixes everything." Bernie said.

"How did you find everything on clearance?"

"Football season's over, so I get everything on clearance. Yippee."

April laughed, "Raph doesn't know what he's gotten himself into."

XXXXX

"No." Raph said, finally seeing his costume on Halloween. "I refuse to put that on."

Donnie was already dressed as Albert Einstein. He had unruly white hair and a moustache he claimed itched. His costume was perfected with a white lab coat, black boots, and a beaker full of orange soda. Leo walked out in his Storm Trooper outfit, looking a lot better than Donnie expected. Mikey was ecstatic to be SpongeBob and thanked April multiple times. April looked incredible in her "sexy police officer costume". Leo meant plain old police officer when he assigned costumes, but Donnie wasn't complaining. Everyone urged Raph to put the outfit on.

"Fine! If you'll all shut up."

He walked into the bathroom, got changed and walked back out, wearing the humiliating dress with wings attached and holding the fairy princess wand. April said, "One more touch…" She placed the crown on his head.

"I hate you." He said.

"Love you too Raphie."

"Where's Bernie?" Mikey asked. "Those little kids are gonna get all the good candy."

"Here I am guys." She walked out of the room wearing the newly cut shirt. It showed all of her stomach, which was mostly clear of scars. The top said in red tape, "69". One part of the sleeves were covered in red tape, like on a jersey. She wore the white short shorts, high socks, and black high tops. She had the face tattoos on, which were all black. Her hair was done into a high ponytail and she held the small red plastic football.

"Whoa." She said when she saw Raph. "Your majesty." She said to him as she stood next to him.

"Don't push it, 69." He said putting his arm around her shoulder.

April said, "Let's go get some candy!"

Splinter said, "Be careful not get exposed."

Everyone bowed, "Hai, Sensei." Everyone turned to leave.

"Look both ways before crossing the street!"

"Hai, Sensei." He was just stalling now.

Mikey asked, "Ah, Sensei, can we go? I don't know how long I can keep SpongeBob on without eating a Krabby Patty." He held up the burger that can with the costume.

"Isn't that plastic?" April asked.

"I don't know…" He said.

"Be safe and have fun." Sensei said with a smile.

Everyone cheered and the found their way to the top world.

"I fear for your lives…" He whispered.

Today was the day nobody could judge the ninja turtles, the day everyone would say "cool costume" rather than "oh my God you ugly mother ***king monster get away from me or I will call the police."

XXXXX

By the end of the night, five kids had stopped to get pictures with Leo, four with Mikey, six with Raph, and seven with Donnie. Six guys asked for both Bernie and April to take pictures with them. This made Raph and Donnie not so happy. Every time, the guy put his hands a little too close to their butts.

But, they kept trick-or-treating, and they got more than they bargained for. Mikey had brought along a spare bag, and that one was full. Raph was (again) the grouch, but Bernie got him to smile some magical way. Later on in the night, everyone went over to her dad's to wish him a happy Halloween. Everyone had a good time.

This was easily the best Halloween ever.

**I don't know why Halloween in March…maybe it's cuz I knew it was gonna happen and wanted it to? I dunno, but I was thinking about costumes earlier today, maybe that's why. As I said before, the next few chappies are them goofing off, so yay! Fun times! Cheers!**


	39. Chapter 39: Baby Raphie

Chapter 39

Bernie was only sitting on the couch, reading a magazine and half talking to April, when the guys hauled in some pretty big news.

"Why is Raph a little kid?" April asked, rubbing her forehead.

Bernie's jaw never left the floor.

There it was, Mikey was holding a small child with a too large red bandana. His gear had fallen off and Leo was carrying that in.

Leo said, putting the gear on the coffee table, "Shredder got a new toy, let's just say."

Mikey set the small child down and he immediately began to run around.

"Dear God, why does stuff always happen to him?" Bernie asked.

Raph ran into the dojo.

April said, "Okay then… that's strange. How are you gonna fix it?"

Donnie said, "I know the machine that was used for it. I need one of you to babysit and one of you to come with us to get it. I may be able to reserve the polarity to return him to normal."

Bernie volunteered to babysit. Mikey made kissy sounds with his lips.

"Please, Mikey, what would I do with him? He is literally four years old."

That stumped Mikey. Donnie grabbed him by the shell and said, "Come on, genius."

The five left and Bernie and Raph were alone, minus Splinter who was meditating and not to be disturbed. Bernie walked into the dojo and saw Raph sitting on the floor with his arms crossed and a frown plastered on his face.

"Hey, Raphie-."

"Don't call me that." He growled under his breath and looked away. Even now he had a major attitude.

"Ok. Sorry. Ya wanna do something?" She felt awkward saying this to him. Just yesterday he would have answered by dragging her into the bedroom. She was honestly terrible with children…she wasn't exactly understanding with people who weren't even half as tall as her. Bernie looked for something to say, and was glad to hear it when someone's stomach rumbled in front of her.

"Are you hungry?"

He gave an embarrassed nod and she tried to stifle a laugh. Raphael embarrassed over being hungry? I think not! They walked into the kitchen, one of his hulking fingers in his mouth, and the other hand firmly grasped around Bernie's.

"Mikey ate all the pizza, lady…" His voice was shy and quiet now, like he was warming up to her finally.

"Hmm…you want some ramen?" She pulled out the ramen noodle package and he nodded excitedly. "Do you want 'em how I make 'em, or how Mikey makes 'em."

"I trust you more than Mikey."

Bernie, needing both of her hands, let go of his, but he gripped firmly onto her leg. She walked over to the sink, filled the bowl with ramen and water and put it in the microwave.

He asked, "How does the food heat up in the microwave?"

"I dunno…you'll have to ask Donnie that one." She smiled at him, earning a small blush and him digging his face into her leg. She pulled the ramen out of the microwave and separated it into two bowls. She put two spoons in the hot soup and handed him his bowl.

"Ya wanna watch some TV?"

He had already begun eating. Noodles hung from his mouth as he nodded. Bernie smiled at the small turtle and took his hand. They walked into the living room, where Bernie turned on the TV.

"What do you wanna watch?" She asked.

"SpongeBob!" He answered excitedly. She clicked the station over the nickelodeon, and luckily, SpongeBob was on. It was the episode where SpongeBob and Patrick bought a huge screen TV just for the box. They ate their ramen while watching the children's show. Little Raphael curled up next to Bernie when he was finished. She tightened his bandana so it would fit around his small head. It looked someone had already tried, but didn't do it very well.

"Oh my God, Raph, it's time for a bath." She said, smelling his "I been working out" scent.

"But I don't wanna take a bath!" He whined, shooting up from his position.

"Come on, please? You don't wanna smell like Mikey, do you?"

He shook his head with a frown plastered on his face once more. Bernie felt her heart sink. She wanted Little Raphie to like her, but she also wanted him to smell decent. Smell won over liking. She stood and the small child reached his hands out for her to pick him up. She picked him up and he rested his head on her shoulder. She opened the door to the bathroom, besides the showers. She never understood why there was a bathroom in the sewers, but she was thankful for it. Bernie turned on the hot water and spun the cold water a little. She untied his mask and set it on the sink. She couldn't believe this little boy was technically still her boyfriend. She didn't think of it like that. She wondered if he even remembered what had happened between them…she tried to shake the thought and set him in the bath. It wasn't the first time she would be washing Raphael, so it wasn't too awkward. And this little boy didn't understand yet about "parts" so he was okay with her washing him…most of the time.

"I can do it myself, lady." He said as she squirted soap onto a rag.

Bernie internally rolled her eyes and thought of something quick. "Let's make a deal. If you're good in the bath _and _let me wash you, then I will let you help me make a special dessert."

He thought about it for a minute, like he was trying to figure out if she was lying or not. "Deal." The four year old said.

"Good." She began to scrub his shell. She wanted to squeal over how absolutely adorable he was, but he would get upset, she knew. She washed his arms, his chest, and his legs. Her arms were wet up to her elbows, but strangely, she didn't care.

"Why do you have so many boo boos on your arms?"

Bernie stopped breathing for a second. "Well, um, my mommy was mean to me."

"Did she take away TV?"

Bernie smiled and said, "No…she hit me…okay, Raph, time to get out." She helped the small turtle out of the bath and dried him off with a blue towel.

"What dessert are we gonna make?"

She tied his red mask back on and said, "Do you wanna make a turtle out of cupcakes?"

She had seen this in a magazine before and thought it was a cute idea. She was okay with icing and her being a perfectionist helped. She had wanted to make this for a while and had bought everything she needed. Now was the perfect time to do it.

Raphael nodded excitedly and the pair walked into the kitchen.

"What do you do first?" He asked.

"We wash our hands, but you don't have to cuz you just took a bath." She washed her hands quickly and got the cake mix out. She preheated the oven to 350 degrees and added the oil and eggs to the mix.

"What can I do?" Raph asked.

"You can stir it. Be careful to keep it in the bowl." He nodded and reached up to the counter. Bernie bit the inside of her cheek and said, "Hold up a sec." She grabbed a chair from the table and said, "Kneel on this." She set it underneath him and he began to stir the mix. Bernie pulled out a cupcake pan and sprayed each of the containers with Pam. The stove then beeped that it was heated. She and Raph poured the mix into each of the cupcake holes and they were ready for the oven. Raph asked, "When are they gonna be done?"

"In about twenty minutes. But then we have to wait until they cool until we can ice them."

Raph crossed his arms and they walked into the living room to watch SpongeBob again.

XXXXX

Bernie had taken the cupcakes out and they were ready to ice. Raph had fallen asleep, so she was doing it alone. She would wake him up, though, because he'd be upset otherwise. She thought the cupcakes looked quite good. It was a green and brown pull apart turtle cake. She set them on the counter and walked over the Raph lying on the couch. His face was pressed into the couch and his butt was in the air. She said, "Cupcakes are ready, Raph." His eyes fluttered open and he woke up. He woke up and stood to walk into the kitchen with Bernie. He gripped onto her hand and rubbed his eyes.

"That looks so cool!" He exclaimed at seeing the cupcakes.

"Ya wanna see how they taste?"

"Yes!" He grabbed the head and pulled the wrapping off. He shoved the entire cupcake into his mouth. Bernie laughed and grabbed one of the cupcakes. They tasted really good. Raph grabbed two more and said, "These are great!"

"I think you've had enough, Raph." He finished off the two in his hands and rubbed his eyes. Bernie picked him up and brought him back into the living room. She turned off the TV and she fell asleep on the couch, sitting up. He fell asleep lying down, his head on her side. Her arm was around him and he held her hand. She loved little Raph, but missed the old Raph. She hoped they would find the machine.

XXXXX

When Bernie woke up, she felt something holding onto her. There he was, big Raph, _her _Raph. He was lying on the couch and she was almost on top of him. His arms were held firmly around her waist. She was so happy to have him back, but she didn't want to wake him up, so she just lay there with him. She wondered if he would remember the day before.

Of course, Mikey had to run in.

"Raph you're back to you normal size!" He exclaimed. He and Bernie both woke up, but Raph got scared. He fell off the couch and brought Bernie down with him. She was on the bottom, and he was on top of her. Somewhere in the night, he must have taken his mask off. She guessed that it had become too tight.

"Oh, God Bernie, I'm sorry."

She laughed, "It's okay Raph." She pulled him down to kiss him.

Mikey said, "Bleh, don't do that where families sit!"

Leo said, "I'm glad he's back to normal. We couldn't find the machine."

Donnie said, "The effects must have worn off."

"Where's April?" Bernie asked, still underneath Raph.

"She went home." Donnie said. "She's got school tomorrow."

The three walked into their rooms to sleep. They did have a long night.

Raph whispered, "Thanks for taking care of me, Bern."

"Any time, Raphie." She teased. He kissed her forehead and got up. He helped her stand up.

He said, tying on his mask, "Come on, there's something I wanna show you."

He led her into Donnie's lab. He was already dead asleep.

"Where are you taking me?" She whispered. He shushed her and whispered, "It's a surprise. Donnie'd kill me if he knew I was doing this."

She cocked an eyebrow and they walked into the garage.

"Whoa." Bernie said.

There it was, a black cruiser motorcycle, with the works. Bernie's eyes widened.

"When did you guys get this?"

"Donnie made this a few weeks back. I been wanting to take her out since then. Ya wanna take a ride?"

She nodded excitedly and he threw her a black helmet. He pulled on his own red and black helmet, and then a grey hoodie. He pulled on a pair of oversized jeans next. He got on the bike and said, "There is no way your gonna fit your little arms around me, so your gonna have to sit in front of me or get thrown off the back."

"Alright." She threw her leg over the front of the seat and sat on the motorbike. He held onto the handlebars and started her up. She rode like a beauty. Before Bernie knew it, they were riding through the sewers and then on the top world. It was beautiful out. There were not many people out, mainly because it was around eight in the morning. She'd never ridden a motorcycle before, but it was incredible.

Suddenly, he turned right.

"Where are we going?" Bernie asked.

"Just for a little joyride, baby."

She held onto the seat as they zipped through the streets of New York, until he stopped in front of a Dunkin Donuts.

"If I give you money, will you go buy coffee and donuts?" He asked.

She took he helmet off and said, "Sure." Raph couldn't help but notice how absolutely gorgeous she looked. He handed her fifteen dollars. "What kind do you want?"

"Black coffee and a jelly filled."

She walked inside and bought the coffee and donuts. She handed him his coffee and his donut. He sat her on the motorcycle backward so she would face her. She took a sip of coffee and bit into her chocolate donut.

XXXXX

After breakfast, they rode back into the sewer. Donnie began to lecture the two about how "this is unsafe" and how "they were so irresponsible".

Raph just threw him his helmet and said, "We had a good time. Deal with it, Einstein."

Donnie said, "Well, at least I wasn't a little kid for the past day."

Raph put his little brother in a headlock. Bernie just rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen, where she found Mikey stuffing his face with all the turtle cupcakes.

"Uh…the cupcakes are good…"

Bernie just smiled and took the last cupcake. She began to lick the icing off.

**Just a cute little idea I got! :) I'll be introducing Donnie's OC in the next chapter!**


	40. Chapter 40: Donnie's OC, Ivy

**This chapter's all about Donnie's OC, so no Bernie/Raph until next chappie!**

Chapter 40

The guys had split up in their runs again four ways. Donnie jumped from rooftop to rooftop, trying to find any sign of danger or the Foot. He paused on one rooftop where he finally saw through the pollution in the sky the constellation of Orion. He smiled softly and said aloud, "Beautiful."

"Help me, someone! Get off of me!"

XXXXX

The brunette girl with the simple brown eyes hidden by her thick framed black glasses was just walking home from her part-time job at a small diner. Most juniors wouldn't be able to have a part-time job with the 11th grade curriculum, but this girl was incredibly intelligent. She was an incredible science fan, using any of her spare time to read, look through her telescope, or extra credit.

Her parents were proud of her, but she wasn't exactly one you could call a "social magnet". She was incredibly pretty, but she hid this expertly. She only brushed her hair in the morning (and it usually found its way into a ponytail by the time first period came) and her glasses covered her eyes. She didn't wear makeup because she didn't need or want it. She was short, about 5 foot 1 and wore dirty converse she'd had for the past year.

Her mom and dad were raising her on food stamps. They were both 34 raising a seventeen year old girl. Neither of them had the opportunity to go to college. Her dad wanted to pursue a career in music, but that didn't work. Her mom wanted to be a lawyer, but after she got pregnant, she had to settle to be a stay at home mom until the girl was twelve before she got a job at Wal-Mart. Her mom was working the night shift at Wal-Mart and her dad was still job hunting for the past two months. They were making ends, though.

The girl was on the path to free community college. She wanted to go to a great college and get a good degree in physical science and either be an astronomer or a forensic science technician.

She never expected what was going to happen to her tonight.

She had suspected that strange man from the diner had been following her and was only sure of it when she was two blocks from the diner. He hadn't gotten any closer or farther, but he was going the same way as her. She knew she would be alone for the rest of the night and she didn't have anyone to call. She couldn't call the police because she wasn't certain yet.

Suddenly the man broke into a sprint, and the girl immediately did too. The man caught up with her and grabbed her wrist. She hit his shoulder with her other hand, but he just grabbed that wrist, too, obviously not worried about her hitting him. She struggled to get away.

He said, "Baby, don't move. Things are about to get real."

He pushed her against the wall of a building in an alley and his hands ran up under her black ACDC t-shirt. She used her hands to try to push him away. He was about twenty, thin, and had jet black hair, and the girl was more afraid than ever now. She dropped her messenger bag and its contents fell out. She saw the logo of the Purple Dragons on his belt. He forced her to kiss him. When he pulled away, she screamed, "Help me, someone! Get off of me!" He then pulled out a knife before she could try to push him away again. She knew she was in real trouble…tears began to roll down her eyes as he prepared to unbutton her pants.

XXXXX

Donnie saw everything, the girl, the Purple Dragon, the assault. He jumped from the roof and hit the assaulter with his bo. He screamed in pain and turned to see his attacker.

"Hey, freak, can't you see I'm busy here?" He threw a tanto at Donnie, which he easily avoided. The purple dragon charged at Donnie. The girl just watched in amazement as this…thing took down the freak that attacked her. She fell down against the wall and her butt hit the hard pavement. The thing tied up the freak and hung him from a fire escape. The thing started to climb up the fire escape without letting her say anything.

"Wait!" The girl exclaimed.

Donnie paused…she had seen him right? She'd seen what he was, a freak. The girl was pretty, in a way Donnie only saw. He turned around and saw the girl stand up. He jumped down from the fire escape into the shadows, where she couldn't see him.

"Who are you?" She asked without any fear.

"My name's Donatello…or Donnie."

"Like the painter?"

He smiled and said, "Yeah, like the painter."

"You can come out…I wanna thank you."

"Y-you don't have to do that…"

"I saw you. You just saved me from getting raped. I really can't complain."

Donnie stepped out of the shadows timidly. He remembered when April saw him, or really any other human. They screamed and tried to run.

The turtle man was taller than her by about a foot. He took her breath away. This was something out of science fiction. She felt herself geeking out. She pushed her glasses farther up her nose and said, "Thank you."

Donnie was surprised by this. She didn't say one thing about he looked. "You're welcome." He said.

What was this feeling? His stomach swirled and his hands were sweaty. He cleared his throat and she began to pick up the contents of her purse. Not many things filled the bag, and soon she asked, "Can I see you again…Donnie? I have to go now, but thanks. I wanna repay you."

"You don't have to do that."

"But I want to."

"Ok, well, then I suppose you'd have to give me your phone number."

"You have a phone?"

"I made a phone."

"Wow, you're…fascinating…what are you?" She said, with a wider smile she'd had in a long time and quickly scribbled her flip phone's number onto a sheet of paper along with her name.

"I'm a, uh, teenage mutant ninja turtle."

"I'm a human." She said closing her bag. "And Donnie, my name is Ivy Ashton. Don't forget to call me, ok?"

He nodded, and as soon as she was about to leave, he said, "Should I walk you home?"

"Sure, but I don't think I'll be assaulted twice in one night." He smiled and jumped up to the roof. Ivy looked around until she saw the friendly turtle wave down at her. She waved back and started home. She watched him following her, and was happy to know he was her guardian. He was just so easy to trust…

Donnie'd just made a friend, whether he realized it or not. Mikey would be incredibly jealous. Donnie smiled and unfolded the piece of paper in his hands as he walked Ivy home.

_Ivy 201-555-5555_

He pulled his T-Phone out and added her into his contacts quickly. He watched her open the apartment complex door on 39th Street. He had a human friend! He couldn't wait to tell April! He blushed at the thought of telling the pretty redhead.

**So Donnie's still got a thing for April…poop. It's not that I don't like her, it's just I don't like how she treated him, and so, I created someone I think would stick with him through thick and thin. :) I love writing!**


	41. Chapter 41: The End:(

**Readers, viewers, it saddens me to say it, but this will be the final chapter in this story. It's been a ton of fun for me and I'll miss it. BUT! I'm going to be continuing it soon, so yep! Please enjoy!**

Chapter 41

Donnie walked into the lair and saw that everyone was back. Leo and Mikey were sitting in beanbags, Bernie was in the kitchen with April, and Raph was on the couch.

"Where have you been Donnie?" Leo asked.

"There was an assault. I took care of it."

Mikey exclaimed, "I need to know the details! Who did it? Who was assaulted?"

"Okay, well it was a purple dragon attempt to rape a girl. I don't know who she was because I left before she said anything." At least, that's how it was supposed to go. He'd decided not to tell anyone, unless he could get April by herself.

April and Bernie then walked in. April said, "Who wants to go to Morikami san's?"

"Wait, I thought you two were making dinner." Leo said.

"Well, unless you want burnt chicken nuggets and mac and cheese with no milk, we need to eat out." Bernie said.

"How do you screw up chicken nuggets?" Mikey asked.

"Do you wanna make dinner?"

"No."

"Then stop complaining."

XXXXX

April and Bernie walked on the street while the guys jumped from roof to roof.

"So what's Morikami san like?" Bernie asked.

Leo answered, "Well, for starters he's blind and he didn't scream when he found out we were turtles."

"He sounds like a pretty cool guy."

Mikey said, "He is! He makes these awesome little pizza-fritter things…"

"Pizza fritters?"

"Yeah, they're the best!" Mikey exclaimed before April opened the door to the noodle shop.

XXXXX

Morikami san greeted them.

"Hello my turtle friends! Who is your new friend?"

Raph said, "Morikami san, this is Bernie."

He held his hand out for her to shake, and she took it warmly. "Hi, it's nice to meet you."

"Ah, she is a girl! Which one of you turtles are in a relationship with her?"

Bernie felt her cheeks heat up. This was the first time she'd really been in contact with anyone other than the guys, Casey, April, Splinter, and her dad in a while, and here he was asking about who she's dating.

Raph said, "Bernie's my girlfriend, Morikami san."

"Ah, Raphael, this girl is strong. You are very lucky to have her." He turned to Bernie, "And you are lucky to be able to put up with him."

Raph huffed in annoyance and Bernie nudged him with her shoulder. "It's not as bad as you may think." He put his arm around her and the old blind man didn't even have to ask their order. He made the pizza gyoza in a flash.

"What is it?" Bernie asked.

"It is a pizza gyoza." Morikami san answered.

"Um, I'll just have an order of..."

Raph interrupted, "Come on, Bernie, how do you know you won't like it if you don't try it?" He held up a fritter with his chopsticks by her nose. She had to admit, it did smell pretty good.

She groaned and opened her mouth. He put the gyoza in her mouth and she chewed it up.

"This is good, Morikami san."

"Hey! I'm the one who got you to try it." Raph said.

Bernie took another one of his and ate it before eating her own plate. "Hey!" Raph whined.

XXXXX

**I'd wanted them to eat out for a while, but fear not, the chapter is not over! :P**

**Donnie**

Donnie was sitting on the rooftop, listening to his phone ring. He hoped she would pick up.

"Hello?" A voice asked.

"Hey, Ivy, it's me, Donnie."

"Oh, hey. I was beginning to think you were a figment of my imagination."

He smiled and said, "No, I'm real. So, whatcha doing?" He asked in a friendly tone.

"Stargazing, the constellations tonight are…sorry, you probably don't want to hear me ramble on about the stars."

To be honest, he liked how she talked about stars.

"No, um, I love the stars, bright balls of gas, heh, heh. So, are you at your house?"

"Yeah, I'm alone tonight. What about you?"

"Do you think I could come over?"

"Sure, I mean, I dunno what we'd do, but sure."

Donnie felt his heart leap and he said, "I'll be over in a few minutes."

Ivy smiled as he hung up. She had to be dreaming. She was going to be talking to a mutated ninja turtle, and hopefully get to learn where he came from and how he was created and if there are more of them!

XXXXX

The lair was silent, mostly. April was at the park with Casey. Bernie was reading a magazine. Mikey was listening to music on the T Pod, humming along softly, and reading a comic book. Donnie was on the top world, doing something no one knew. Raph and Leo were training with Master Splinter in the dojo. Bernie's mind wandered to Slash. Raph had told her about Spike, the cute little turtle who was his best friend ever since he was seven years old, but who had been twisted into a real monster.

Suddenly, Bernie and Mikey both heard two voices yelling at each other. Bernie sat up from her lying position and Mikey just took out on of his earbuds.

"Did you hear something?" He asked.

Bernie nodded and asked, "What's going on in there?"

The two walked into the dojo to see Raph and Leo sparring. But Bernie knew it was more than just a spar…they were yelling at each other.

"You think you could lead this team!?" Leo yelled and Raph charged into him.

"Better than you could, oh fearless leader." As Leo rolled him off of him.

Leo yelled, "And how do you think you would be able to lead this team better?"

"I have-."

Leo interrupted, "Don't even say strength. Strength isn't everything. And I'm just better than _you._"

The two clashed and Bernie winced. Leo drew his swords and Raph spun his sai. Bernie shot a glance to Splinter, but he let the fight continue…until it got too real. She hated when the two fought. Leo should know better, though. Leo sliced Raph's arm but Raph came bake with a right hook with his sai. Mikey had to come between them to stop them.

Splinter yelled, "Yamae!"

The two boys stopped. Raph held his arm and Leo covered his lip. Their weapons clattered on the ground as their spar ended. Splinter gave them a disappointed look and said, "My sons, you are a team, not enemies." Raph and Leo both bowed their heads before Raph took off running.

"Damn…" Bernie whispered. She gave Splinter a look for approval, who gave her a slight nod in return. It took her a good twenty minutes, but she finally caught up to the angry turtle in one of the sewer tunnels. He was sitting on a ledge where he could see the subway pass by, but no one could see him.

"Hey." Bernie said, out of breath. His head didn't move. He was extremely interested in the wall behind where the subway would pass.

"Hey." He said.

"Are you ok?"

"I thought you were gonna leave."

"What?"

"Last time we fought like that, we, you and me, fought afterwards and you left. I don't know how I made the same mistake twice." His eyes never left the amazing wall of wonders.

"Raph, I am not gonna leave you." She sat next to him. "I thought that you were doing that on purpose, but you can't help it."

"But I should be able to control it, Bernie!" He snapped, turning to look at her. He calmed down and said, "Sorry."

She didn't say anything, but then said, "You're hurt." He looked at his arm. It was where Leo had sliced him.

"I'm fine." He said, fixing his gaze on a passing subway.

"Raph." She simply said.

He turned to her and gave her a crooked smile. "You're so annoying." He said in a teasing voice.

"And you're the most irritating guy I know." He kissed her passionately and could feel her smiling.

"Do you want to go back to the lair?" She asked.

"Not yet." He kissed her again. Maybe things would get a little better from now on…

**Bye, I'll see you in the sequel! :P**


End file.
